Needing More
by JanaiLove
Summary: Lisanna has returned home and everyone welcomes her with open arms! Yet one mage has been all but forgotten in the face of their joy. Lucy decides to leave Fairy Tail to begin anew and maybe become stronger along the way. This is a Nalu fic with adult themes and situations. You've been warned! Inspired by the fanfic LucyBeginsAgain by The Infamous Smile of Mona Lisa.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was finally back to normal in the beautiful city of Magnolia. The citizens continued about with their daily lives, unaware of the events that almost led to Magnolia's total annihilation. The air was sweet with the smell of cherry blossoms and the sounds of the bustling city filled the streets. Cardia Cathedral proudly stood sentry over them all and the bells tolling could be heard all the way at Magnolia's local magic guild, Fairy Tail. The mages of Fairy Tail were finally settling in again after a whole week of nonstop celebrating. Everyone had returned from Edolas safe and sound along with the exceeds and more importantly…Lisanna. The white-haired, blue-eyed beauty was back home and the whole guild basked in that miracle. However, there were three people whose exuberance outshined the rest of the guild. Even three days after her return, Mirajane and Elfman showered their baby sister with love and attention. Elfman smothered her in bone crushing hugs and Mira was constantly preparing her delicious food. But it was Natsu that seemed the happiest. For the past week, the pink-haired mage had stuck to her like glue. Refusing to let her leave his sight when she entered the guildhall every morning. Even now they sat at a table surrounded by Team Natsu.

"Lis I still can't believe you're back! We all missed you like crazy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as the blue tomcat flew around his adoptive father's head.

"I missed you guys too." she said.

Natsu looked over at his old friend and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his handsome face, canines flashing and all.

Lisanna took one look at the fire dragon slayer and her cheeks began to turn red and she quickly looked away.

From the bar she could hear her brother shouting how blushing was manly or some other nonsense.

"Big Brother Elfman, how many times do I have to remind you I'm a woman!" she whined.

Everyone at the table broke out into laughter around her and when Natsu threw his arm around her shoulders she could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

I sat across the guild at an empty table watching my team catch up with Lisanna. It'd been like this for almost a week, my team all laughing and having a good time while I observed from afar. I watched as they all burst out laughing over something Lisanna said and I felt a miniscule part of my heart break off and die as I watched Natsu put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. During the short time that Lisanna returned from Edolas, she and I had gotten along extremely well. The girl seemed kind and caring just like her older sister and she had the funniest stories to tell about Natsu. But that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt every time he saw the way Natsu looked at her or how he completely ignored me when I was at the guild, all for the sake of spending time with Lisanna.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the obnoxious dragon slayer and his blue feline trashing my apartment every evening. Despite these depressing feelings, I was happy to see the old friends reunited. And so, every day for the past week I shoved down my feelings and plastered a smile on my face for my friends. I did my best to shove the heartbreak deep down. I was gathering my courage to walk over and join my team when I heard Natsu speak up.

"Things just haven't been the same without you here Lis. It's like I finally have my family again!"

I froze where I stood as I watched Natsu give Lisanna his signature fangy smile. The one that had melted my heart countless times in the past. The smile that had reassured me everything was going to be okay in times of hopelessness. I felt my heart thud dully in my chest and I quietly slipped out of the guild doors to begin the lonely walk back to my apartment on Strawberry Street.

BACK AT THE GUILD

In the corner of the guildhall sat a rather large and burly man. Iron studs adorned his face and arms, and his piercing red eyes watched the drama unfold with distain. His only companion at the table, a black tomcat sitting with his little paws crossed, gazed out at the guild like his stoic companion. Gajeel watched as Bunny Girl slinked out of the guild and he kinda felt sorry for her. He knew how much she cared for the ungrateful little shit. Gajeel looked over at Salamander to see him still grinning like an idiot at the white-haired girl and he had the urge to get up and punch him in his stupid face. Anyone with eyes could tell the celestial mage harbored feelings for the fire dragon slayer, everyone but Salamander it seemed and it annoyed Gajeel to no end how he was constantly taking advantage of the girl's kindness. He had to notice his supposed 'best friend' was no longer in the guildhall, right? But no, the idiot just continued laughing with the rest of his team without a care in the world. He glanced over at the bar and noticed Mira looking at Team Natsu's table with a troubled look in her eyes. She looked over at Gajeel and when their eyes met, they shared an understanding look. This whole situation could get ugly fast.

BACK AT LUCY'S APARTMENT

I lounged in the tub for a long time just trying to sift through my chaotic thoughts. The water was no longer hot but lukewarm and I looked down to see my fingers and toes had begun to shrivel from being in the water too long. I sighed and prepared to get out, but my thoughts gave me pause again.

_'I don't want to feel this way anymore. Constantly questioning my relationship with my friends, my family, my nakama…Was I merely a substitute? Just a replacement? A sorry placeholder after Lisanna was gone?'_ She had to choke back tears as the awful thoughts plagued her mind. _'And what about Natsu? Was our entire friendship all a big lie as well? After everything we've been through together…I considered him and Happy my family, but it looks like I was never really a part of theirs…'_

I shook my head sharply and slapped my cheeks. _'I'm being ridiculous. They just really missed Lisanna! They grew up together! They thought she died for Mavis' sake! Even if we're not as close as I thought we were, and even though the flame brain may never return my feelings, Natsu and Happy are still my closest friends in Fairy Tail and as their friend I should be happy for them…I'm going to give them time to rebuild their friendship with her. It's the least I can do after all they've done for me.'_

I let out a deep sigh.

_'And it'll give me a chance to get my emotions in check'_ I thought guiltily.

_'The team is supposed to be starting missions again tomorrow but maybe… I'll take a solo mission and let Team Natsu spend time with Lisanna. And when they come back maybe Lisanna and I could even take a mission together. If Natsu considers her family, I'll do my best to get to know her even better and hopefully we can become good friends as well.'_

My mind more at ease, I climbed out of the tub and finished my nightly routine. It wasn't very late, and I thought about calling out Plue to keep me company, but I felt drained both mentally and emotionally so instead I climbed into bed for the night. I rolled towards my window to look out onto the dark streets of Magnolia, hoping that I'd wake up to a head of pink hair and a ball of blue fur in my bed beside me. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, my hand clenching my shirt over my breaking heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since I told Team Natsu to take Lisanna with them on jobs. As a result, I began to take lots of solo jobs to cover my rent. I could feel my confidence and abilities slowly growing with every job I took, but it was getting harder and harder to enter the guild and act like everything was okay. I missed my friends. I missed Natsu. I thought that since we wouldn't be going on jobs together, he would find the time to stop by my apartment to hang out, but he hadn't come, not once. None of my friends had. I thought things would get easier with time and a little distance but if anything, it just hurt worse knowing my friends were okay with me not being around. Plastering on a fake smile before entering the guildhall, I mentally prepared myself to be ignored by my dear ones and pushed open the doors. As I started to make my way to the bar to order a strawberry milkshake, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Lucy! Come sit with us!"

I looked over to see that it was Gray calling me over to Team Natsu's table and I hesitated before redirecting my steps to walk over to them. I nervously glanced at everyone at the table. Erza looked as stoic as ever but her eyes held their usual warmth as they regarded me. Gray and Lisanna also looked at me invitingly and, encouraged, I finally dragged my eyes to look at Natsu. I sucked in a sharp painful gasp as I saw his attention was still solely focused on Lisanna and as I continued to walk towards them, I forced myself to reapply the fake grin onto my face.

Gray scooted over for me to sit down. "Yo! We haven't seen you a lot Lucy. How are the solo jobs going?"

"Hi Gray. Umm so far so good, I guess. I think I'm getting stronger!"

"That's wonderful to hear Lucy. We just wanted to thank you again for giving Lisanna your place on the team. She has been a wonderful addition to Team Natsu." Erza stated, gratitude clear in her voice.

"Aye! She's way easier to carry around than you Lucy!" Happy snickered into his paws at his funny joke but when she didn't say anything mean in return, he frowned and, shrugging off her lack of response, went back to eating his yummy fish.

Meanwhile Lucy's brain was shutting down.

_'Giving Lisanna my place on the team? Is that what they thought I meant when I said they should take Lisanna on missions?! I just meant temporarily! How could they do this?'_ I could feel my hands shaking in my lap and for a moment I wondered how they could all be looking at me and not see how much pain I was truly in. It felt like my heart just shattered in my chest, but they continued to smile at me as if everything was fine in the world. I lowered my bangs so they couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes and I thought it would kill me, but I managed to once again reassemble that fake smile I had been wearing for weeks.

"I'm glad things are working out for Team Natsu. Please excuse me I'm going to go order a milkshake and head home. I'm still pretty tired from my last mission." I quickly got up from the table and began walking towards the bar, my back facing their table so they wouldn't see my face. I could feel my smile crumbling and I didn't know if I would be able to keep up the act if I had to keep looking at them.

"Okay Luce see ya later!" I almost turned around. Almost burst down in tears right in the middle of the guild upon hearing that cursed nickname. It was the first time he had acknowledged my presence for almost a month. But I managed a simple wave over my shoulder without looking back before I made my way to the bar to order my beloved strawberry milkshake.

"H-hey Mira can I get my u-usual please?" I kept my head down so my bangs still covered my eyes, but my voice betrayed me as it came out a quivering mess.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mira I'll be fine, please, just…just let me sit here in peace for a little while."

Mira looked at her like she wanted to argue but she must've felt my desperation because after a moment she sighed and went to go fix my milkshake.

I didn't want to let Team Natsu see how much pain they were causing me. '_They couldn't help it' _I told myself. _'They're still just so happy to have Lisanna back, how can I take away their happiness because I was jealous? Besides, if we were as close as I thought we were, surely, they would be able to tell how completely devastated I was? No, the best thing to do would be to try to readjust and find my place within my nakama again_' I thought dejectedly. Mira came back with my drink and bless her soul she put it into a to-go cup. I didn't think I could stand another minute of being in the guildhall at the moment; not when I could clearly hear Team Natsu's laughter spilling from their table behind me.

But before I could stand up to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy could I please talk to you for a moment?"

I looked up into sapphire blue eyes as Lisanna waited for my response.

I sighed inwardly but nodded and let the girl lead me out of the guildhall and onto the steps outside.

We sat there for what felt like forever before Lisanna started talking.

"Lucy, I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Natsu and Happy while I was gone. I know you care for them a great deal and if there's anything I can ever do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"Um. No problem Lisanna. But you don't need to thank me. I owe Natsu everything for bringing me to Fairy Tail and I'm glad you were able to find your way back to your nakama." I meant everything I said. Despite my feelings, Natsu gave me my family when he brought me to Fairy Tail. And for all the pain Lisanna's return had wrecked upon my life, I was happy she got to be reunited with her loved ones. Besides, I couldn't blame Lisanna for Natsu and my supposed friends' behavior. She didn't tell them to ignore her. They did that all their own. The next words out of my mouth shocked me.

"I'd like for us to be friends."

I hadn't meant to say those words, but as they left my mouth, I felt like this was the right direction if I wanted to find my place within Fairy Tail again.

Lisanna looked at me with warmth in her eyes.

"I would love that Lucy."

I hesitated, but I remembered my plans from before Team Natsu took me off the team and I felt like it might be a good idea towards building a friendship with her…

"Would you like to take a mission together?"

Lisanna looked a little surprised at the question but she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Sure! How about tomorrow? Team Natsu is taking a break for the rest of the week."

We discussed some more and decided to meet at the guild early the next morning to pick out a job. We said our goodbyes and as Lisanna headed back inside, I walked back to my apartment, my heart feeling the slightest bit hopeful that things would start to turn around.

BACK AT THE GUILD

Gajeel had heard everything; the conversation between Bunny Girl and Team Natsu and later the awkward conversation between her and Lisanna. He didn't know how Bunny Girl managed to put up with those idiots she called friends. He at least expected more from the Titania but even she seemed to have her head up her ass. How could they think for even one moment, that Lucy didn't want to be a part of Team Natsu? Were they really that blind to her suffering? He could see her hands shaking from across the room and although he didn't smell the salty tang of fresh tears, he knew they couldn't be far behind. He watched as Bunny Girl excused herself from the table and he turned to look at Salamander to see the dumbass pause in scarfing down his food long enough to give Lucy a half-assed goodbye before shoving a turkey leg back into his face. If he had been paying better attention the pink haired idiot might've noticed the way her whole body grew ridged as she stopped walking before finally seeming to gather herself enough to send a nonchalant wave over her shoulder. Gajeel sighed deeply at the shitstorm that was clearly brewing.

He didn't know when, but he admittedly started feeling affection for the busty blonde. Not in the romantic sense, more so in a big brother type of way. He had treated her poorly back when he was in Phantom Lord. Even worse than he had Levy and Team Shadow Gear. He'd punched her, kicked her, beaten her black and blue with his iron clubs, and held her down as he promised her nothing but pain and suffering all while hurting her friends as well. So, on that fateful day when he joined Fairy Tail and she welcomed him like she did the rest of her nakama, he began to notice how great she really was. And how could he not love her after she took the time to help with his concert for the guild by dressing up in that playboy bunny getup.

"Gihi."

He smiled reminiscing about how beautiful his Shrimp had looked in her little bunny costume and he chuckled as he remembered how embarrassed her and Bunny Girl had been on stage dressed like that. Yup, it was no surprise the little blonde had managed to wiggle her way into his heart, even if he never admitted it to her. That's why it pissed him off so much now that her supposed 'best friend' and her own team couldn't even be bothered to fucking notice how depressed she was.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed seeing her leave the guild, but he could hear Lisanna's voice right outside the guildhall. He looked over to see if Salamander had caught on to their conversation, but the slayer was in the middle of a fist fight with the Ice Princess.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he tuned back into the conversation outside.

"Um. No problem Lisanna. But you don't need to thank me. I owe Natsu everything for bringing me to Fairy Tail and I'm glad you were able to find your way back to your nakama."

Gajeel tried to listen for any deceit in the girl's voice and was surprised to hear none. As far as he could tell, Lucy spoke sincerely. His jaw nearly fell off its hinge when he heard what she said next.

"I'd like for us to be friends."

"I would love that Lucy."

"Would you like to take a mission together?"

"Sure! How about tomorrow? Team Natsu is taking a break for the rest of the week."

Finally tuning out of the conversation when they started figuring out the details of their trip, Gajeel sat there, completely in shock. Then it hit him. Why was he surprised? Lucy was one of, if not THE nicest, most forgiving person he'd ever met, of course she'd try her best to make friends with Lisanna. He chuckled at this revelation but there was a sad note to it. Bunny Girl was fooling herself if she thought she could live her life burying her feelings. And for what? To spare her so called 'friends' the inconvenience of her wants and needs? He watched as Lisanna stepped back through the doors and sighed as she made her way back to Natsu's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or followed this story. And thank you to savwafair and suzaanoelofse01 for reviewing! I appreciate the support. I'm trying to upload at least once a week but unfortunately I can't make any promises. On another note, please review! I want as much constructive feedback as possible! Thanks again everyone!**

The next morning, I find myself slowly dragging my feet to the guildhall. My hair is a mess and I can feel the bags under my eyes. I didn't fall asleep until late in the night only to be woken by Horologium a few hours later.

_I don't think I've ever gotten up this early_, I thought dejectedly. _The sun's not even up yet_… I have half a mind to just turn around and crawl back into my soft, comfy, bed and forget this whole trip. _At the least, why did I offer to go so early…_

_Because you didn't want to have to see Natsu, _a small voice said in the back of my head.

Shoving down the thought, I pick up the pace and trudge my way down the street towards the guildhall.

When I arrive, I find the only occupants are the Strauss sisters. Mirajane is wiping down the bar, preparing for the daily bustle while Lisanna is busy browsing the mission board. As I look her over, I can't help but feel a small bit of jealousy. _'It's no wonder why Natsu likes her so much. Not only is she kind, caring, and funny, she's pretty too.'_ Her short, pixie-styled, white hair all but glowed in the faint morning light filtering through the guildhall windows and her big baby blues were bright and alert. Inwardly sighing, I walk over to her, hoping that this trip would quell my dark thoughts.

"Good morning Lisanna."

"Oh! Good morning Lucy!"

"Did you find a mission for us you like?" I asked.

"Well, I was looking at this one. Tell me what you think of it." She handed me a flier and I glanced over it.

_Carriage Thieves. Reward: 200,000 J_

"Awesome! This'll cover my rent and give me some spending money."

"Plus, it's in Clover Town so we can take the train and get there by this afternoon." Lisanna added.

We took the flier over to Mira to approve and set out for the train station.

As we walked, I tried to wrack my brain for something, hell, anything to talk about.

"Soo do you feel like you're settling back into the guild?"

Having clearly dragged her from her thoughts, she whipped her head towards me to answer my question. "Huh? Oh…yeah, everyone has been super welcoming. Mira-nee and Big Brother Elfman have gone above and beyond to make sure I feel at home again. And Natsu's been coming over almost every night to hang out. Honestly it's gotten so bad that I have to lock the windows and doors and turn off the lights just to keep him from barging in." she giggled.

I visibly flinched at her words as if she'd caused me physical pain. I'd been lying to myself thinking that Natsu was simply spending his afternoons at his place over the past month, but that illusion was shattered with Lisanna's words. Luckily, she was looking at the road ahead of us, so she didn't see my poor reaction. Not wanting to dwell on my depressing thoughts, I quickly changed the subject.

"How was it living in Edolas the past two years?"

"…In a word…difficult." She frowned.

"Sure, everyone I loved and cared about was technically there with me, but it wasn't _them_, you know? Everyone was so different…their personalities, our memories together, all of it. Even worse was when I first arrived at Edolas' Fairy Tail they welcomed me back as though I was brought back from the dead. And I realized that _my_ Fairy Tail was probably going through the same grief they did. It made me sick to think of my nakama worrying about me, but there was nothing I could do…" she trailed off.

"But, you're here now."

She looked at me with wide teary eyes.

I smiled. "You're here now and that's what really matters. The pain the guild felt after your unexpected passing is all but gone, now that you've come home. So please, don't feel guilty for leaving. It wasn't your fault. Everyone is just happy to have you back where you belong."

She gave me a watery smile as we reached the train station.

"Thanks Lucy."

We grew silent after that and within the hour we had boarded the train and were making our way to Clover Town.

We arrived late in the afternoon and agreed to meet with the mayor in the morning. We checked into an inn and I was able to convince her to get two rooms instead of one. I felt kind of bad, but I needed time alone to recover and straighten out my thoughts for tomorrow.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Lisanna."

I walked into my room and dropped back onto the bed with a gusty sigh.

_'When will this get easier?'_ I thought.

A bright light and a faint doorbell chime were the only warning I got before my lion spirit appeared lying next to me on the bed. Dapper as always in his black suit and tinted glasses, he smoothed back his wild orange hair and cat ears before speaking to me.

"Why Princess, if you wanted to be _alone_ with me, we could've just stayed in Magnolia. We didn't have to come all the way out here." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively before I hit him upside the head with a pillow and he crashed to the floor.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I shouted.

I sighed as I watched him rub the bump on his head from where he landed on the floor. I'd avoided summoning any of my spirits besides during missions since I left Team Natsu. I just didn't want to talk about how I felt about all the changes in my life. Luckily, they all seemed to respect my wishes…well, until now.

I brought my knees to my chest. "Why are you here Loke?"

He just looked at me, and the sympathy and love in his eyes proved to be too much. I felt a tear slide down my face. Then another. And another. And soon I was letting out chest-wrenching sobs as all the feelings I had buried deep within myself over the past month rose to the surface.

Loke rushed to my side and laid me under the covers. Then he got behind me and just held me as I cried quietly into my pillow. I felt his hand stroke my hair in an attempt to soothe me.

"He's an idiot Lucy. Please don't waste anymore tears on him."

That just seemed to make me cry harder.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours and I finally quieted down having seemingly run out of tears to cry. I was a little worried Lisanna might've heard me balling my eyes out from across the hall, but if she did, she didn't come to bother me. Eventually, Loke told me he needed to return to the spirit world.

"Thank you Loke." I sniffled.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you princess."

Soon after he left, I drifted to sleep, feeling surprisingly lighter than I had before.

The next morning, Lisanna and I made our way to the mayor's mansion.

I rang the doorbell and the door swung open to reveal a tall, thin man whom I assumed to be the butler.

"Please, state your business."

"Hello, we are the mages from Fairy Tail sent to deal with the recent carriage thefts."

"Please show me your guild marks as confirmation." After showing him our marks, he moved aside in the doorframe.

"Please, follow me."

He led us to a set of double doors before knocking and entering. A portly man sat behind a desk across the room.

"Sir, the mages from Fairy Tail." announced the butler.

"Come in! Come in!"

"Please, have a seat." The mayor gestured to the two chairs situated in front of his desk.

"Good morning Mayor Whittington, before we get started, could you please go into more detail about the carriage attacks?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course. We believe a small group of wizards are hijacking carriages. There hasn't been a single carriage to make it into or out of Clover Town past five for the past few days. We haven't had any deaths but there have been victims to make it back to town with rather severe injuries. And all witnesses report seeing around six cloaked figures when being attacked."

"Right, we'll get started right away." I stated

We rose from our seats and the butler escorted us out.

"Okay, how do we want to handle this?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, we could rent a carriage and pretend to leave town. Since all of the carriages are being taken, it stands to reason that they'll attempt to take ours as well."

"Good point. Let's wait until this evening to put our plan in motion."

Later that evening we found ourselves riding out of town, our carriage loaded with crates and barrels to look more convincing. The plan was simple. I was driving the cart, seemingly alone, while Lisanna hid inside, ready to ambush the perpetrators the minute they surrounded us. In all honesty, I was nervous. There were only two of us and even though I knew Lisanna and I were competent wizards, two to six weren't the best odds. I was so lost in my thoughts it took me a moment to see the cloaked figure standing farther down the road. I drew the carriage to a stop.

"C-can I help you sir?" I called out in the most helpess voice I could muster. I wanted him to underestimate me. Surprise would be me and Lisanna's biggest advantage if we were going to take these guys.

"Yea you can help me Blondie. Get away from the carriage and we won't have to hurt you."

He was slowly walking towards my carriage as two more cloaked figures emerged from the shadows at the side of the road and fanned out around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see another cloaked figure making his way towards us from behind the carriage and I had to assume the other two were also closing in from the back. Good, three for me and three for Lisanna.

"Are you deaf Blondie? I said get your fat a-"

Before he could finish his vulgar threat, I had my fleuve d'étoiles wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Oooh feisty little thing, aren't you?" he choked out as I pulled tighter. I stared at him in disgust, but before I could call out a spirit, he grabbed hold of my whip and I watched in disbelief as it snapped in his hand. The grin was back on his face and him and his two lackeys chose that moment to rush me.

From the back of the carriage I could hear one of the mages let out a grunt of surprise so I could only assume Lisanna finally made her presence known.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAURUS!" A flash of light.

"Hellooo Miss Lu_u_cy. I must say your body is looking _udderly _amazing tonight!"

"Not now Taurus! Take these guys out!"

"With pleasure Miss Lu_u_cy!" Just as the first mage reached my seat Taurus sent his ax down hard onto his head."

What I didn't account for was that his attack would not only take out the bad guy, but the carriage and myself included.

"Kyaaah!" Aaand that's how I found myself flying backwards before landing hard on the ground some distance from where the carriage _used_ to be standing.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming! You almost took me out too!"

Taurus turned toward me. "Whoops! Sorry Miss Lu_u_cy!"

I closed his gate with a huff. Despite the mishap, Taurus had managed to take out all three at once. '_So much for being worried we couldn't handle this' _I thought.

I looked behind me to check on Lisanna and my eyes widened.

She had just finished off against the last mage, but she didn't notice the defeated mage on the ground some distance behind her. He summoned a magic knife before hurling it towards her back.

"LISANNA LOOK OUT!" As she turned around, I launched my fleuve d'étoiles, forgetting that it had been damaged earlier and I watched on in horror. Instead of wrapping around the blade like I had intended, the frayed end of my whip just barely hit the blade, changing its path. Instead of hitting its mark near her heart, it embedded itself deep into her lower abdomen.

Red began to bloom around the handle of the knife rather quickly. Lisanna turned her head to look at me, eyes wide in shock, before she collapsed.

"LISANNA!"

"Regulus Impact!"

I hardly noticed Loke appear to deliver the final blow to the cowardly mage as I ran to her side.

"No, no, no, no, no…Lisanna hang on!"

I could tell it was bad. She was losing blood fast; it had already soaked her shirt and was beginning to make a puddle beneath her crumbled body.

Another flash of golden light. "Allow me to be of help Princess."

I looked up into Virgo's vacant blue eyes before stepping back. Virgo proceeded to press a cloth around the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

Loke rushed over after finishing tying up all the mages.

"Virgo, I need you to take Lisanna to Clover Town's healer, now!"

"Yes Princess." And she was off, Lisanna cradled in her arms and a trail of dust kicking up behind her.

"Loke, I need you to go to the guild. Tell Makarov Lisanna's been hurt and we need Wendy to get to Clover Town as soon as possible!"

"I can't leave you out here by yourself Lucy!"

"Please Loke! I'll be fine. It's just a mile walk back to the outskirts of Clover Town and Lisanna is in grave danger!"

He looked at me, anguish clear in his eyes before nodding and fading away in a flash of gold.

BACK AT THE GUILD

Natsu was bored. He'd been at the guild _all day_, glum because Lucy and Lisanna decided to take a mission WITHOUT him, and the rest of his team refused to go on a mission since they were 'taking a break'. He'd been sulking nonstop. Not even pounding the Ice Princess's face in had made him feel better. And now, here he was, one of the last to leave the guild hall that night with nowhere to go but home. He'd tried putting it off for as long as he could by eating dinner at the guild, but sadly his three plates of fire chicken were gone and even Happy was passed out beside him, his belly fully distended and surrounded by fish bones. He stood and let out a long drawn out sigh before reaching over and picking up his little buddy to carry him home. But before he made it to the door, a sudden bright flash on the second level and a familiar scent drifting to the main floor informed him that Loke was here. But if Loke was here…then that meant…_Lucy's in trouble!_

He's not proud to say he dropped Happy in his scrambling to get to the stairs leading to the second level.

"Oof! Ooowww! Natsu! Ya big meanie!" Happy began to sob as he reluctantly lifted himself off the floor and seeing his best friend frantically running up the stairs, reluctantly flew after him.

Natsu burst through Makarov's office door in time to catch Loke's words.

"Lisanna has been seriously injured and we need Wendy to get to Clover Town as soon as possible!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Natsu brought his face inches from Loke's face.

"Whaddya mean Lis is hurt?!"

"NATSU! Stand down!" Makarav bellowed. Natsu reluctantly stepped away from the lion spirit.

"Happy, I need you to fly to Fairy Hills immediately and tell Carla and Wendy to catch the next train to Clover Town, Lisanna has been seriously hurt and needs medical attention." Makarov continued.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew down the stairs and out the guildhall.

"Now Natsu, calm down. You can go with them for protection but do NOT get in Wendy's way."

"Sorry Master Makarov but I have to return to Lucy." And with that the spirit disappeared in a flash.

"Loke you bastard! Come back here and tell me what happened to Lis!"

He turned on his heel and raced out of the guild.

_'I'm comin' for ya Lis! I can't lose my nakama…not again!'_ he thought as he made a mad dash for the train station. All the while a voice niggled in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something.


	4. Chapter 4

**A quick shoutout to TheSevenFairyDeadlyTailSins, Wolf957, StiCyLover, valerioux, and savwafair for reviewing! I really appreciate all your feedback and ideas! With that said, I apologize for the wait. I intended for this chapter to be longer but after realizing its been practically 3 weeks since I posted the last chapter, I decided to post what I have. I hope you all enjoy and continue to review**

I had just reached the outskirts of Clover Town when Loke appeared beside me.

"Did you speak with master?!"

He nodded. "Wendy and Carla are on their way."

I saw him hesitating.

"What is it?"

"…Natsu's coming too."

"Umm that's a good thing isn't it?" I didn't fully understand why he wouldn't want me to know that. Sure, my heart was breaking over him, but he was still my friend.

Loke stayed silent for quite some time as we hurried to the health center. The building was just up ahead when he turned to face me and forced me to a stop.

He grabbed my shoulders and his eyes glanced over my face warily. "I don't think he's coming here for you." He stated bluntly.

I cringed. "Well of course not Loke, Lisanna is the one that's hurt, not me!" I argued logically.

_"Yea but Natsu doesn't know that you're not hurt"_ the lion spirit thought. "_It's as if you didn't even cross his mind!"_ he continued angrily. But he didn't want to explain all of that to his master and cause her even more heartache, so he let out a small sigh. "I suppose you're right Princess."

We turned and made our way inside the center to check on Lisanna's medical status.

Loke hoped for Lucy's sake, that Natsu would have some sense knocked into him before he got to Clover Town. He could tell she was reaching her breaking point and he was a little scared of what she might do if pushed to it.

ON THE TRAIN TO CLOVER TOWN

Wendy sat facing the window of the train compartment herself, Carla, and Happy were currently sitting in. She tried looking out into the night as the train trudged along through the forest, but the landscape was cloaked in darkness…the tears she failed to keep from falling down her face probably didn't help either. _"Please let Lucy and Lisanna be okay!" _she prayed.

"There's no use in worrying child. We can't get there any faster."

"I know Carla, but the faster we get there the better chance Lisanna has of making a full recovery! We don't even know the full extent of her injuries…W-what if my magic isn't strong enough?" Wendy sniffled.

"Don't worry Wendy if anyone can help Lisanna its you!" Happy exclaimed.

Carla nodded. "For once I agree with the tomcat. We all know you'll try your very best child, now stop all of that crying." Carla chastised.

Across the aisle in his own compartment, Natsu overheard their conversation from his slumped position in the aisle seat. He wished he could comfort the young dragon slayer, but he barely had the strength to keep from vomiting. The train jerked unexpectedly, and he felt himself slide further down in his seat, becoming one with the bench beneath him as he whimpered softly to himself. He thought it was particularly cruel that not even his own exceed had kept him company for the ride.

_"Wendy couldn't spare even a little bit of her magic to cast Troia on me?" _he thought despairingly.

He tried to distract himself from his queasiness by thinking about what they said.

This was supposed to be a simple mission. What could've possibly gone wrong? "_I should've been there to protect her."_ He thought woefully. He had already failed to protect her once, he wouldn't do it again. He'd find whoever was responsible and make them pay. The train jerked again and this time he practically felt his soul leave his body as the vertigo rushed through him. Luckily his mind granted him deep sleep to escape from the terrible queasiness coursing through his body and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Back across the aisle, Happy, Carla and Wendy were wrapping up their conversation.

"I hope Lucy's okay too." Wendy said fretfully.

Happy looked at Wendy in surprise. _Lucy_…he thought. Why did he feel a little guilty all of a sudden? Master hadn't mentioned Lucy being hurt like Lisanna, so he probably just told himself she was fine. Pleased with this theory, he agreed with Wendy. "Aye!"

A few hours later, the train pulled into the station. It was early morning, the sun could be seen peeking out from behind the distant hillside, and Clover Town had yet to fully awaken to embrace a new day as little Wendy Marvel raced out of the train station.

"Carla, take me straight to the health center!"

"Right. Let's go!" And they took to the sky. Happy followed behind a little more slowly, carrying a still out-of-it Natsu by the back of his shirt.

"C'mon Natsu, don't you wanna check on Lisanna?"

Natsu closed his eyes to try to keep his head from spinning and when the world finally righted itself, he pounded his lit fist into his hand.

"Let's go Happy!"

And so, they too raced to the health center to save their long-lost friend.

AT THE HEALTH CENTER

All was quiet in the health center, and in Room 7, the only sounds to be heard was the beeping of a heart monitoring lacrima and the shallow breathing coming from the girl lying on the hospital bed.

I watched Lisanna lying there helplessly on the bed from a seat in the corner of the room. She looked so fragile and weak; her skin held no color besides the slight purple bruising under her eyes. Her bright white hair and the pristine white hospital sheets only served to further wash out her complexion. The only movement coming from the poor girl was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath. Her eyelids twitched from time to time, and if I watched closely, I could see her eyes darting left and right beneath the lids. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing her hurt so badly and yet I couldn't look away.

_"This was all my fault" _I thought dejectedly. _"We should've never gone on this stupid mission together. And for what? To help me feel better about myself."_ I could try to deny it but at the end of the day, the main reason I went on this trip was to feel better about my new position in the guild. _"I'm despicable."_ I thought. I don't know how long I sat there with my self-loathing thoughts, but I was broken away from my inner turmoil by the sound of the front entrance to the health center opening.

I could hear Wendy's voice as she spoke with the receptionist. "I'm one of Fairy Tail's healers. I need to get to my friend right away!" The sound of small rapid footsteps quickly approached the room before Wendy burst through the door with Carla held in her arms.

I shot out of my seat to face the bluenette. "I'm glad you're finally here! The healer did all he could, but I know she's still in pain and he was worried one of her lungs was punctured." I explained as Wendy began her assessment. Her hands began to glow softly as she held them over Lisanna's abdomen.

The sound of the front entrance being slammed open once again rang through the building and I cringed, already knowing who was behind the noise.

"Nurse lady! Where's Lisanna?"

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down before I tell you where your friend is. I'm assuming you're another member of Fairy Tail?"

"Nervermind lady, I can smell her. C'mon Happy!" Natsu replied, completely disregarding the poor receptionist's words.

"No wait! You can't just barge i-"

"Aye sir!" I heard Happy reply, followed by more rapid footsteps to our door before a slightly lit fire dragon slayer barged into the room and crowded around the girl on the cot.

"How's she doing Wendy!"

"She's not out of danger yet. Her left lung is punctured and…it looks like she was poisoned too!"

I gasped. How had the healer not noticed that?

"But you can fix it, right Wendy? Like that time you healed Erza?" I asked.

Wendy looked up at me. Her eyes were swimming with tears, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Her wounds are pretty severe. She isn't as strong as Erza and whatever poison this is has spread through her body overnight. The blood loss isn't making it easier for her body to heal. But I'll give it my all! I WILL save Lisanna!"

The weight of my thoughts was all but crushing me. _"My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault"_ played through my mind on an endless loop.

I clutched my arms around my body as if I could physically shield myself from my thoughts. Suddenly, the room felt too small… too cramped. I couldn't bring myself to look at the fire dragon slayer currently frozen at Lisanna's bedside as I dashed out of the room. I didn't go far I just braced my back on the wall across the hallway and slid down until I sat on the cold floor. I brought my knees to my face and softly cried.

Natsu, who had been frozen stiff from Wendy's words, swung his head to look over as the blonde rushed out of the room. He took a look back at Wendy and Lisanna and decided he was just getting in the way. Painfully, he realized there was nothing he could do right now so after a minute he quietly followed the blonde out of the room and found her huddled in a ball across the hall.

She didn't look up when he approached her, so he softly called out to her.

"Lucy, you okay?"

He heard her breath hitch in her throat and her heart begin to beat faster. As he contemplated reaching out to her, she peaked up at him from behind her hands and Natsu found himself slightly drowning in those wide, doe-like, chocolate brown eyes, the color all the more vibrant from the tears gathering in the corners. Instantly, he felt a wave of guilt crash over him. Lisanna, his long-lost best friend, was fighting for her life in the other room and all he could do was think about how pretty Lucy's eyes were. Disgusted with himself, he tried to focus.

"What happened out here? I was counting on you to protect Lis." He added rather vehemently at the end. He felt a little bad when she visibly flinched from his words.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu…" "We were fighting a group of bandits outside of town and one of them had a knife…"

Lucy paused and he could see she was having a hard time getting the story out. He began to feel a sense of dread as she looked up at him, guilt swimming in big beautiful eyes of hers.

"It was my fault. If I had been stronger, I could've stopped the knife but I..I missed-"

He stopped her from finishing. "What do you mean you missed?!"

He tried not to be pissed with her. He really did, but after _all_ the solo missions she went on in the past few months, surely her skills with her whip should've _improved_? She was already rather deadly with it before she left the group so he had a hard time believing she would mess up this badly with Lis's life on the line and so he voiced his thoughts.

"All the solo missions you've gone on and you still haven't worked on your skills with the whip? Lis could've been killed Lucy!"

_"YOU could've been killed!"_ He wanted to add, but she was already shaking from his harsh words and the tears were flowing freely down her face now. He clenched his jaw to physically keep from yelling at her anymore. His temper was flaring out of control and he could feel his fists catching fire. The thought of a world without either of them was too hard for him to bear. _"Plus,"_ he thought subconsciously, _"it's really MY fault for not being here to watch over them both. I'm nothing but a failure." _He shook his head to clear his thoughts and, not wanting to hurt her more, he turned on his heel and marched back into the hospital room where he sat in the corner and tried to clear his thoughts. Wendy was still focused on healing Lisanna and he noted with relief that she seemed to be breathing easier. Her breath whispered past her lips sounding clear, but still rather weak. He focused on counting her breaths to calm him down. Lucy did not rejoin them.

AT THE INN

I felt…empty. It was reminiscent to how I felt living with my father at the Heartfilia estate. Cold and alone in a place with people that, under social norms, I should feel anything but. Family was supposed to bring you happiness, right? Supposed to be there to let you lean on them when you were hurting and be there to remind you that you weren't alone. But…no one was here with me. It was more than the fact that they weren't here with me physically, of course they had to stay at the hospital and help Lisanna. Lisanna was undoubtedly the priority here, but emotionally and spiritually, I could feel my bonds with my nakama being cut, one by one…or maybe dissolved was the better word, just like the bond with my father when my mother died. And as I had this revelation, I simply sat on the edge of my hotel bed. I could feel my heart beating rather dully in my chest, could feel the bags already gathering under my eyes from the nonstop crying. I even felt the cold air caress the tear tracks that stained my cheeks, but inside, I felt…empty. There really just were no other words for it. I was trying desperately to keep the memories from my talk with Natsu locked in the recesses of my mind, but they pounded mercilessly against the wall I 'd hastily built to protect myself. It was the only thing keeping me somewhat together. The only thing keeping me from _feeling_.

In the corner of my eyes I saw the golden flash as my lion spirit walked through his gate to sit by my side, and just like that, the wall broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning everyone. Basically, this is the rest of what was originally meant to be Chapter 4. I thought about simply adding it to the next chapter but I need the next chapter to start at a particular point in the story. Sooo I figured I'd post this short piece a little early as a thank you for all of your reviews, feedback, and critiques. I hope you enjoy. **

As the wall around my mind crumbled, the memories came at me full force and the accompanying pain ensnared me and left me breathless. My body began to curl in on itself as if to physically shield me from it all and, unable to avoid it, I found myself immersed back into our entire conversation. Unsurprisingly, I burst into tears again…

FLASHBACK TO 1 HR PRIOR

I'd been so caught up in my own inner turmoil that I didn't hear him follow me out of the hospital room.

"Lucy, you okay?"

Everything inside me froze besides my heart which, of course, tried to beat its way out of my chest. It'd been so long since he spoke directly to me like that, like he genuinely _cared_. It took me a second to finally bring myself to look up at him and when I finally did, I was annoyed to find the image of him was blurred due to my tears. When I'd finally wiped my eyes enough to see him, I almost wished I hadn't. He wore a look of slight disgust on his face and before I could answer him, he launched other questions at me.

"What happened out here? I was counting on you to protect Lis!"

I felt his words like lashes against my skin. For a brief second, I had forgotten all about Lisanna, I realized horrifically. And the self-loathing rolled through me all over again as I recalled why I was here in the first place. _"My fault! My fault!"_ took up its incessant loop in my head again.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu…" I had to pause to collect myself. I'd never been on the other end of Natsu's furious glare. I was shocked and more than a little hurt that he was currently aiming those fuming onyx eyes at me. "We were fighting a group of bandits outside of town and one of them had a knife…" I had to pause again. It felt like the grief and guilt were trying to choke me, but I knew I had to tell Natsu the whole story.

"It was my fault. If I had been stronger, I could've stopped the knife but I..I missed-"

As I spoke, I swear his eyes grew darker while the heat behind his furious gaze grew hotter. Before I could finish telling my story he'd cut me off.

"What do you mean you missed?!" he asked exasperatedly.

"All the solo missions you've gone on and you still haven't worked on your skills with the whip? Lis could've been killed Lucy!"

His words continued to pummel me like physical blows.

Then I realized something. Maybe I could handle him not wanting me the way I wanted him. And I could accept the fact that I wasn't strong enough to keep my place on the guild's strongest team. But what I realized I absolutely could not bear was Natsu losing all of his faith in me. And that's exactly what it felt like was happening.

It was one thing to doubt myself and think that I wasn't good enough. It was a wholly other feeling to have one of the people I believed in the most confirm what I'd been telling myself for a long time. 'I'm pathetic. Weak. I can't even protect my own family! I don't deserve to be here…' I could feel myself begin to tremble at those last thoughts and I couldn't see Natsu's face clearly anymore behind the wall of tears cascading down my face. I blinked away the tears long enough to watch as he abruptly turned around and strode back into the hospital room. As soon as he was gone, I got up and took off down the hallway, desperate for escape.

"Miss, are you okay?" I heard the receptionist call after me as I ran through the lobby, but I didn't even spare her a passing glance. I couldn't stop. It felt like I was running from the pain…running from the truth of it all.

BACK TO THE PRESENT AT THE INN

"Princess? What's wrong? What happened?" At some point, Loke had taken me into his arms and I sat curled up in his lap, gasping for breath as I worked through the pain.

"I'm…fine." I managed to choke out.

"No Lucy. You are anything BUT fine. What _happened?"_ He repeated sharply.

I couldn't get the words out to tell him even if I wanted to. I just looked up at him with pleading eyes. I wonder what he saw in my face because when he met my gaze, his dark hazel eyes took on a wary tint behind his glasses.

"Please Loke, I just wanna go home."

"…Okay Lucy, let's get you home."

BACK AT THE HEALTH CENTER

At some point, Natsu must've fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, the sun was high in the sky and sunlight poured into the room through the window.

He blinked the crust out of his eyes and took in his surroundings. Wendy was curled up on a cot on the floor beside Lisanna's bed with Carla and Happy asleep on either side of her. He could tell she must've used an immense amount of magic and energy if the dark bags under her eyes were any indicator. He felt sort of bad, leaving her in sleep to take care of Lisanna by herself. _'How could I fall asleep without knowing if Lis was gonna make it?' _

Shaking off the disturbing thought, he finally allowed his eyes to take in the girl sleeping on the bed and he let out a small sigh of relief. Compared to earlier this morning, Lisanna was looking immensely better. The bruises under her eyes were practically gone and there was the slightest bit of color added to her complexion. He listened to her breathing and it sounded much stronger, no more rattling noises and pitches in the sound. He looked around the room again and noticed Lucy wasn't there. He sniffed the air but frowned when he realized her scent was stale, meaning she hadn't come back to the room after their…conversation. He winced inwardly as he remembered how he yelled at her this morning. Wanting to make sure she at least got back to wherever her and Lis were staying, he took one last glance at the peaceful room before heading out.

Before he could exit the building, the nurse lady at the front desk called out to him.

"Sir? I have a note that was dropped off by one of your guildmates, along with this bag."

Curious, he headed over to the desk and he caught the faint smell of strawberries and something extra that made up Lucy's sweet scent emanating from the small piece of stationary. He took in her fancy handwriting and squinted at the page to try to read it. _'Honestly Luce, are all the swirls and loops necessary?'_ A small smile pulled at his lips until he finally made out what the note said, and he frowned.

_I thought it would be best if I headed back to the guild to let everyone know about Lisanna's condition. I had Virgo pack all of Lisanna's belongings and her bag should be sitting with the receptionist. Have a safe trip back to Magnolia._

_~Lucy_

He let out a long sigh after reading the note. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, especially when he was madder at himself than anything. On the other hand, if it motivated her to do more to protect herself, then a little tough love couldn't hurt right? Again, he shook off his thoughts, honestly he was starting to get a headache. Lucy would be okay. Besides, he had a more important job ahead of him: getting Lisanna safely back home and healed up. With his mind made up, he threw Lisanna's bag over his shoulder and headed back to the room. He was surprised to find the white-haired beauty was awake. She was staring out the window at the cloudless blue sky and when he entered, she looked up at him with that same bright sky hue reflected in her eyes. He felt instant relief seeing her baby blues were as light and clear as always.

He put her bag down and walked over to the other side of her bed so as not to disturb Wendy and the exceeds.

"Hey Lis, 'bout time you woke up. How ya feeling?"

"Honestly? Like crap." She smiled half-heartedly.

He watched as she brought her hand up to rest on her stomach and her eyes grew distant.

"Looks like I got a lot more training to do." She whispered to herself.

He frowned.

"Lucy told me what happened…well kinda." She said someone stabbed you with a knife and that she couldn't save you..."

Lisanna's eyes snapped to his and her brow crinkled.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

He hesitated before finally answering, "Yea she's fine."

Lisanna sighed.

"I remember she tried to warn me, but everything was happening so fast. I saw her launch her whip out to grab the blade, but I guess it wasn't long enough. Then it hit me and that's all I remember."

She frowned.

"But it was my fault. I shouldn't have turned my back on the enemy like that in the first place."

Natsu shook his head.

"No, it was Lucy's job to watch your back and I should've been here to keep an eye on both of you. You've only just got your magic back Lis. Don't blame yourself."

Seeing her about to protest he covered her mouth with his hand.

"But," he added.

"If you really do wanna get stronger, I'll train with you!" He tacked on his signature fangy grin.

Lisanna watched him for a long moment, and he could feel her mouth being tugged down into a small frown.

He stared back at her in confusion.

"Lis?" he questioned before removing his hand.

"Natsu," she said hesitantly.

"How do you feel about Lucy?"

Her question made him feel really uncomfortable for some reason and his brow furrowed as he continued to stare at her.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, do you look at her as a sister, a friend…more?"

He still didn't really understand her question and where it came from. _'Did she hit her head too?' _he thought. And why did her question make him feel all twitchy?

"I guess, she's a partner to me. At least, she was until she started taking all those solo missions. She's one of my best friends." He shrugged nonchalantly. In the back of his mind he felt a sharp twinge, as if what he said wasn't fully the truth, but he didn't look further into it because Lisanna had finally dropped their intense stare down.

Whatever Lisanna was looking for, his answer must've satisfied her because her forehead smoothed out and her eyes cleared again.

"Then I accept your offer to train me," she said with a soft smile.

"Well, after I get better that is."

Before he could respond, he heard Wendy and the exceeds begin to stir on the cot and he walked around to the other side to pick up Happy.

"Hey little buddy."

The exceed sat up in his arms and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How's Lisanna?" he asked.

"I'm feeling much better Happy." she answered for the dragon slayer.

Happy's eyes widened when he heard her voice and he turned around and flew over to give her a hug, not wanting to aggravate her injuries, he was careful not to plow into her chest like he did whenever he'd been missing Lucy.

_'Lucy'_ he thought.

"Hey Natsu, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy headed back to Magnolia to report to the guild. She'll be waiting for us back home." He said curtly before turning to Wendy.

"Wendy, is Lisanna okay to ride the train back home?"

As he was speaking, the little sky dragon slayer had placed her hands back over Lisanna's abdomen to assess her injuries.

"Yes. The poison is slowly making its way out of her body and her internal injuries haven't opened during the night."

"All right! I'm all fired up! Let's get her home!"

It was late in the afternoon by the time the five of them were on a train headed back to Magnolia.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I absolutely love reading all of your feedback critiques, and predictions. And thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I have to again give credit where credit is due. As I stated in the summary of this story, this chapter is heavily influenced by the story Lucy BeginsAgain by The Infamous Smile of Mona Lisa. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to review!**

TWO WEEKS LATER

I opened the door to my apartment and was greeted by the now familiar sight of its barren walls. All of my furniture, except for my bed, is either wrapped or just gone.

Shortly after returning from Clover Town, I'd realized that there was nothing for me in Magnolia anymore. I wasn't happy here and seeing my family seemed to only cause me pain so, I'd been faced with the same excruciating decision I'd had to make when I left Heartfilia manor. I decided to leave Fairy Tail.

Two weeks had passed since then. Two weeks to prepare for the consequences of possibly the biggest decision I'd had to make in my life. Most of my things had been stored in the Spirit World with the help of Virgo until I found a new place to settle down where I didn't have to hide my heartbreak.

_Sigh_.

Two weeks had passed while I futilely waited for things to change.

I dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready for bed and before I crawled under the covers. I walked over to my window to make sure it was still locked. Without my dragon slayer around to protect me anymore, I had realized a while ago how dangerous it was to leave myself vulnerable like that. Seeing it was locked, I felt my eyes start to prickle. Such a small thing to trigger me but the reality of how alone I really was settled over me. I turned and all but fell into my bed as I curled up in a ball.

_His_ name fell from my lips as I stared out blankly at the darkened street beyond my window. Crying. I'm always crying it seemed. All in all, I was a mess. My emotions must've been especially high because I felt Loke's arms wrap around me. I turned around in his embrace to face him. This had been an ongoing thing over the past two weeks. Anytime my spirits felt my emotions taking a dive, either Loke or Virgo would pass through to comfort me.

I gave him a small smile. "Hey Loke."

He frowned at me. "Lucy, do you want to leave tomorrow instead of waiting?" Seeing my eyes darken he continued hurriedly.

"It's just that, all of your things are packed, you've already terminated your lease with your landlord…I just don't see any reason to prolong this torture…" He hesitated.

"Nothing is going to change." He whispered softly as he brushed my hair from my face.

I took in a deep breath.

"You're right." Honestly, I'd had the same thought for the past few days. I'd told myself that I 'd waited this long because I wanted to make sure Lisanna made a full recovery before I left but, I knew that was an excuse. She was all but normal and was just waiting for the okay from Wendy to start doing missions again. No, I had foolishly been hoping that Natsu might have a change of heart, but I hadn't gotten a single visit and I was still invisible at the guild.

"We can leave after I stop by the guild tomorrow morning."

"Princess, I really don't think that's a good idea. Me or Virgo can explain everything to the guild-"

"No." I cut him off. "They deserve an explanation. I owe Fairy Tail that much for taking me in."

After that, I didn't want to talk anymore and Loke ceased from talking as well. He just watched over me until I finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, I found myself standing in front of the guild doors for what could've been hours for all I knew. It was as if the nerves to my legs had been cut, and they refused to do my bidding by entering the guildhall. I could hear the familiar sounds of my guildmates making a ruckus on just the other side. It was heartbreaking.

Waves of heat coming from my key ring caught my attention. It felt like a question: _Do you need us?_ and I gently brushed my hand over the keys in reassurance. _'I'm okay,'_ I thought. '_I can do this.'_ And so, I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and push open the door.

My eyes immediately landed on the pink spiky hair located at Team Natsu's table surrounded by Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza. I make my way over and sit down at the end of the table, unnoticed.

Erza was engrossed with a delicious looking piece of strawberry cake, so I wasn't too offended that even she didn't notice me. And, as usual, Natsu was stuffing his face and food was flying. It seemed that for every piece of food that made it into his mouth, another piece fell back to the table.

While I was working up the courage to talk to them, Gray leaned away from the food projectiles, a sneer on his face. "Jeez Lisanna, you sure you wanna date this slob?"

Lisanna's cheeks turned bright red beside the sloppy slayer.

"Oi! You got some nerve ya pervy flasher!''

As Natsu launched himself across the table at the half-dressed ice wizard, I was already retreating.

_'So they're dating now huh? Well, at least I can leave knowing there was absolutely no chance we could've been together.'_

The tears are building up behind my eyes, but I can't let them fall. If, I do, I risk the chance of three talented noses picking up the salty smell and I'd only just realized how impossible it was going to be for me to say goodbye to the guild, courage be damned. Before my old team can notice me, I get up from the table and make my way to the end of the bar.

_'I just need to talk to Master. Surely he can pass on the news to everyone else. I don't think they'll be too distraught, and I honestly don't have the strength to tell them myself… I'm so sorry Loke! I should've listened to you!'_

"Lucy?" I look up at the bar to see Mira looking at me worriedly. She glances behind me to see Team Natsu up to their usual shenanigans, then back to me.

"They still love you, ya know. I've noticed how distant you guys have been lately, but just give it time." She placed her hand over mine and gave me a sympathetic smile. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was out of time. I just nod my head and give her a rather pathetic smile in return.

"Um, Mira, is Master in?"

"Yes, he should be in his office…why?"

"I just need to talk to him about something. Thanks Mira." I hop off the stool and make my way up the back stairway before she can respond.

I quickly walk up to Master Mavarov's door and raise my hand to knock, but it's like the guild doors all over again! My hand refuses to make contact with the wood. I take a few deep breathes before I _force _myself to knock once on the door. That's all I'm able to manage, but its enough.

"Come in!" greets me from behind the door.

I walk into the office slowly to find Master Makarov sitting cross legged on his ginormous desk. His dwarf-sized frame doesn't take up much space.

"Ah, Lucy. What can I do for you my child?" I close the door behind me before addressing him.

"Master…" Something in my voice must alert him to the seriousness of my visit because his eyes turn wary, but he doesn't speak.

"I'm leaving the guild." I finally manage to spit out. He doesn't say anything for a few quiet moments.

"…This is surprising Lucy. Why on Earth would you want to leave your family?"

"Please understand Master it's not that I necessarily _want _to leave, but I need a new purpose."

"And you don't think you can reach these goals with your nakama at your side?"

"I truly don't."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Lucy, if it's a change of pace that you need, you don't have to leave the guild to do that."

I hadn't wanted to go this deep into detail, but I can see he won't let me leave otherwise. "…Everyday I force myself to walk to the guild and put on a mask just to make it through the day."

"It hurts just to be here Master."

"I want- no I _need_ to feel more, live more, hell, _be_ more."

I shake my head sadly. That's the best way I can voice my feelings without breaking down in front of him.

"And what will your team think? Levy? Mira? _Natsu?_ How will they feel about you leaving them? Make no mistake Lucy, I will never condemn you for wanting to embrace the world on your own. But I need you to think about the consequences of your actions and how you'll affect the others."

A flash of anger surges through me and it surprises me. All I'd done for the past two months was think about my family, especially _him_, but it was time I be a little selfish and think about myself and what _I _need.

"…Master I haven't been a part of Team Natsu for almost two months. As for Levy, we haven't hung out since we returned from Edolas. Mira…well, Mira is strong, and she'll respect my choice." I swallow around the lump lodged in my throat.

"And N-Natsu will be fine. He has his family to look after him."

I try to muster up a nonchalant smile, but I can tell it comes off as more of a grimace.

"He probably won't even notice I'm gone" I try to joke. Makarov doesn't laugh.

He's ashamed to realize he hadn't noticed how depressed she'd gotten. He hadn't even realized she'd left Team Natsu. Makarov knows she would never leave her team willingly. Even he can see how much she cares for Natsu. She wouldn't just leave his side on a whim. As a parent, he feels like he's failed her and he promised to look into the matter, even after she is gone.

"Very well." he said. "Step forward so that I may remove your guild mark."

I freeze. _'My guild mark'_

I look down at the bright pink symbol tattooed on my hand. It stands at attention like a family emblem. Really, it felt like it had always been there. A drop of water appears on the fairy's depicted tail and I realize the tears have finally fallen. After weeks of preparation, I'd somehow completely forgotten that even my precious guild mark would have to be destroyed. I step towards his desk on shaky legs. Fearful that they'll give out on me at any second.

He takes my right hand into his two small ones and covers my mark. He looks into my eyes, and I can see his heart breaking like mine had the moment I decided to leave. I feel the warmth encircle my hand and a few seconds later he releases it.

I look at it and trace my fingers over the newly exposed skin. _'It looks wrong. Unfinished.'_ I think to myself.

I'm dragged from my thoughts when Makarov lets out a long sigh.

"Well now, are you ready to tell the others Lucy my dear?"

He sees the reluctance in my eyes.

"You don't want to tell them." he says quietly.

I shake my head shamefully.

"I have to do this Master Makarov, and if they ask me to stay…"

He nodded, "You'd listen."

"Then it looks like I'll have to perform your Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony right here."

I gasp. No. I couldn't handle this. The heart crushing pain is back in my chest.

"You don't have to Master! I already know how it goes…" He silences me with a glare.

"There are three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail. Engrave them into your heart." He continues.

"One. You are never to share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone for as long as you live." My body begins to tremble, and I can feel the lump growing in my throat.

"Two. You must never contact past clients you may have worked for while in the guild, for your own personal gain…"

"And three." Suddenly, he pins me to my spot with his intense gaze and the raw anguish I see there is almost unbearable to witness. It's the look of a parent about to lose their child.

My breathing picks up. I'm not going to make it through this. This is really happening. _'What have I done…'_

"Although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means you must treat _every day_ like it was your last day in this world. Never forget the Fairy Tail friends you've grown to love, you must treasure them for as long as you live!"

Before he even finishes, my knees give out and I have to hold back the vicious sobs that want to rip through my body. In the back of my mind, I know that I still need to keep quiet if I want to leave without causing suspicion. I feel Loke's gate open beside me.

He began to gather me in his arms. "Don't break down yet, Princess. We still gotta get you out of here."

I look at him through my tears and I can see the worry plain on his face. Each of my keys are sending me soothing waves of energy and I know they're worried too. I have to take a few deep breathes. And while I'm collecting myself, Loke and Makarov continue to speak.

"Take good care of her Loke. And, try to have her write us to let us know she made it somewhere safe."

"I will Master, but could you do me a favor?"

"That depends…" he replies hesitantly.

"Don't tell the guild Lucy is gone for two weeks."

Makarov chuckles patronizingly. "I'm sure the guild will have noticed she's gone by then."

Loke smiles sadly in return. "No. They won't."

Seeing he's about to argue he hurriedly continues. "Whatever the case may be, please? The last thing Lucy needs is her old team trying to drag her back and her scent should be untraceable after about two weeks."

Makarov looks from the lion spirit to the poor girl slumped in his arms. Her eyes are practically lifeless, and it pains him to see her like that.

"If you insist. I will not tell the guild immediately about Lucy's departure."

Loke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master Makarov."

I tug on my lion's suit sleeve to gain his attention.

"I'm ready Loke."

When he looks down at me, I make sure to keep my indifferent mask in place. His eyes darken in response, but he nods his head and begins to lead me out of the room.

I look over at Makarov. "Thank you for all you've done for me Master."  
"Safe travels Lucy. I hope you find what you're looking for." His eyes are guarded now and my heart pinches at the sight. _'Why am I surprised? I'm no longer one of his children.'_ I think despairingly as the door closes behind me.

Loke shields me as we make our way down the stairs but as we reach the first floor a deep voice sends chills down my spine.

"And where do you think you're goin' Bunny Girl?" the voice says menacingly.

Gajeel steps out of the shadows behind the staircase and Loke immediately drags me out of the sight of the guild before confronting the iron dragon slayer.

"None of your business!" he hisses.

I step around my protective spirit to confront Gajeel myself.

I can't look him in the eyes, scared to make eye contact with any of my former guildmates in case my mask breaks again, so I just stare at his chest while I speak. "I don't know yet, but I can't stay here." I mumble quietly.

"Look at me Lucy!" he snarls.

My eyes snap up to meet his. _'Did he just use my real name?'_

His gaze is unwavering. "As much as I hate to admit it, you've become the little sister I didn't know I needed alright?" I gasped. "So, if you let _anything _happen to you while you're gone, I won't forgive you. Ya got that?" His ruby eyes pierce straight through me, as if daring me to contradict his claim on me as his family, daring me to allow even the slightest of harm to come to my person. His steely glare might've scared away just about anyone else, but I can tell this is his way of saying he cares and that he needs me to stay safe.

My face breaks into my first genuine smile in months. I reach out and wrap my arms around his torso in a quick hug. His arms come around my back hesitantly as he reciprocates my hug and under better circumstances I might've laughed at his awkwardness.

"Take care of Levy for me okay?" I whisper into his chest. Then I turn around and make my way to the guild entrance.

"Lucy!" I turn toward the bar to see Mira looking at me with worried panicky eyes and I walk over to her.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Nowhere you need to worry about Mira." I see Gajeel walking toward us and I embrace the takeover mage in a quick hug as well.

"Master would like to see you and Gajeel. Goodbye Mira" I tell her quickly before stepping away.

She waves at me sadly "Bye Lucy. I'll see you when you get back…" I'm thankful when Gajeel steals her attention and I watch as they make their way up the stairs towards Master Makarov's office. I take one last look around the guildhall. I thought I'd get one last look at the love of my life, but it would seem, Team Natsu left to go on a mission while I was upstairs. Putting a firm clamp around the heartbreak, I turn around and push through the guild doors to head for the train station.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail." I whisper brokenly before the doors close behind me for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement at the end of the chapter. You all have waited long enough. Enjoy!**

IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE

Makarov paced across his desk as soon as the door shut behind the blonde celestial mage. Back and forth. Back and forth. His mind was racing. This was absolutely unacceptable. He'd failed dear Lucy, not only as a guild master, but as a parent. How could he not notice how unhappy she was at the guild? Whether that was because he wasn't paying close enough attention or because she was really good at hiding her emotions, he couldn't be sure. Who's to say it wasn't both? But Makarov had a hard time believing that his children would be so careless as to forget one of their own. He needed to determine whether or not what Loke told him held any truth. He'd meant what he'd said before they departed. He didn't think the guild would be oblivious to her absence for two weeks, especially her old team. The longest solo mission Lucy'd been on only lasted a week. Surely at least Natsu of all people would notice? But he owed it to his departed child to not only keep his promise, but to get to the bottom of the matter, and with that thought, his mind was made up.

Hardly five minutes had passed as he came to his decision and he was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He stopped his pacing and faced it, desperately praying that Lucy had changed her mind and decided to come back.

"Come in!" he called out.

He was a little disappointed to see Mira open the door and a little surprised to see Gajeel follow her in.

"What can I do for you two?"

Mira looked back at him with her own look of surprise.

"Lucy said you wanted to see us…" she said warily.

Makarov nodded his head, understanding now.

"So, you spoke to her before she left. I don't suppose she told you anything on her way out?" he asked.

Gajeel looked down at the beautiful takeover mage. He could see her shaking. Deep down, she probably knew what was happening, but her conscious mind didn't want to admit it.

Sighing internally, he lifted his red eyes to meet the old man's.

"I know she left. For good." He heard Mira's breath catch in her throat before the smell of salty tears hit his nose.

"No…" she whispered.

"Tell me it's not true Master!"

Makarov looked up at the powerful mage before him. Her dark blue eyes sat larger than usual in her pretty petite face. She looked fragile, breakable despite the fact that she was one of Fairy Tail's most dangerous wizards.

"I'm afraid it's true my dear. Lucy is no longer a part of Fairy Tail."

Mira began to shake her head vigorously before he even finished speaking.

"No, no, no! She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!"

As soon as she started, she stopped, growing painfully still.

"We're her nakama… how could she just…" she whispered to herself.

Behind her, Gajeel couldn't hold in his snort.

Mira whipped around to face him, the beginning of a crack starting to descend down her perfect porcelain face. Her Satan Soul was starting to rise to the surface, but Gajeel continued to meet her gaze head on.

"Do you have something to say Gajeel?" she hissed.

"Cut the crap Mira. Some nakama we are. Only two of us even noticed how fucking depressed she was. And we still didn't do a damn thing to help her."

Her eyes flash silver but she remained quiet. Because deep down, she knew he was right. Every day, she watched Lucy walk into the guildhall with this look about her, like she was preparing for battle. The celestial mage constantly had her defenses up around her like a wall, or a suit of armor. And occasionally, it would crack, just for a second or so, and Mira could see a glimpse of all the pain the blonde kept to herself. _'So why didn't I say anything?'_ she thinks desperately._ 'Because you were too wrapped up in your own happiness to fully care that someone else was hurting' _her subconscious whispered back.

Gajeel's rumbly voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I shoulda said somethin'. Even if it was just to let her know that somebody _noticed_. "

He let out a deep sigh.

"I thought it might get better. Me n' Bunny Girl ain't that close in her eyes, so I held back and watched. I thought at least one of those idiots she called her friends would finally _see_. But I guess I overestimated them…and now she's gone."

At that he looked up at Mira with cold eyes.

"But I know you noticed Mira. You notice everything. So, what's your excuse?"

Mira froze up. She was ashamed to admit that she had put Lucy's wellbeing to the side in exchange for her own and as she met his piercing glare, she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"That's enough you two!"

Both heads turned to look at Makarov.

"Gajeel, if you notice ANY of your guildmates suffering internally you are to bring it to my attention. Understand?"

Gajeel bowed his head in shame before nodding once.

"The same goes for you Mira."

"Yes Master." she murmured softly.

"Now, do either of you know why Lucy was so upset?"

At that Gajeel felt like he could almost laugh. His lips pulled back to reveal his sharpened canines and he chuckled darkly.

"I thought that'd be obvious old man, it's cuz' everybody forgot about her after a certain white-haired mage came back."

Beside him, Mira visibly flinched. "Don't you dare blame Lisanna. This isn't her fault!"

Gajeel shrugged. "Maybe not entirely, but she played a role whether she knows it or not."

Makarov interceded before things grew heated again.

"Is it safe to assume that you two are the only ones currently aware of Lucy's absence?"

They both nod their heads.

"Team Natsu left on a mission a while before Lucy did and the guild was a little hectic when she actually did leave." Mira reported.

"Good. Now, listen to me carefully both of you. You are not to tell anyone about her departure." Makarov ordered.

"But Master-"

"I promised Lucy I would not alert the guild of her decision for two weeks. I intend to keep that promise."

Gajeel nodded his head. "Her scent'll be long gone by then. Even fire breath won't be able to track her."

Mira looked at Gajeel in horror.

"You don't want her to come back home?"

At that Gajeel's eyes began to glow. "Of course, I want her to come home." he growled menacingly.

"But obviously, she doesn't wanna be here and I don't blame her. She can look after herself and her spirits'll keep her safe. She'll come back one day." he finished bitingly.

Makarov hummed in agreement.

"I hope you're right Gajeel, but I intend to take things a step further. I will not be announcing Lucy's absence to the guild at all." he stated.

Mira let out a short gasp.

"Everyone will discover that she is missing in their own time. This is a test for the entire guild. I WILL get to the bottom of this and figure out why one of my children felt that their only option was to leave their home for good." he finished, a fire in his eyes.

"Oh dear…" Mira covered her mouth with her hand, the tears overflowing.

"Gihi. What's the matter Mira, I thought you said there's _no way_ our precious nakama wouldn't notice Bunny Girl left?" he sneered. Dark amusement lit up his ruby eyes as he stared down at the takeover mage.

She glanced up to meet his hard stare and he's surprised to see her dark blue eyes are full of grief. "I pray that I'm right about that." she whispered.

ON THE TRAIN

I glance out the window as we make our way out of Magnolia. I take in my last glimpse of the bell tower over Cardia Cathedral before the train reaches the outskirts of town and the train tracks dive into the surrounding forest. I tuck my right hand firmly under my thigh. I've refused to look at it since I walked out of Makarov's office.

I sigh deeply, unsure how to feel. It's like a dark cloud has descended over my row, yet a small part of my mind can't help but feel slightly optimistic that I'm finally on the right track towards healing.

"Time for punishment Princess?"

I peek beside me at Virgo and eye the quirky spirit.

"No Virgo it is not time for punishment. It will never be time for punishment, and I wish you'd at least stop asking me in public places. People give me the weirdest looks." I rant exasperatedly, but I'm thankful for her attempt at distraction.

"I look forward to the day that I finally change your mind Princess."

"I'm sure you do." I grumble to myself sarcastically.

The cart grows quiet.

"Princess…"

"Yea Virgo?"  
"If you don't mind me asking…what's your plan now? Do you have a destination in mind?"

"Ah, not necessarily. I mean, I was kind of sort of just gonna ride the train until we reach Crocus and go from there…" I chuckle awkwardly. Her face doesn't change but I get the distinct feeling that she's disappointed in my lack of planning.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

Virgo looks around the train cart for any wandering eyes or nosy eavesdroppers. Seeing they're alone, she leans closer to me and drops her voice to a whisper.

"I've talked with the others and we all think you should go to the Domus Caelestis."

I wait for her to elaborate but she just continues to look at me with her flat blue eyes, so finally I whisper back, "Uh what's that?"

She blinks at me as if I'm being the slow one. I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's a place where the celestial world and the human world meet. Almost like a pocket dimension. Not quite the Celestial Spirit World and not quite Earthland."  
"Okay, what's so great about it?"

Again, she looks around the cart before returning to meet my gaze. "It's the birthplace of the zodiac spirits."

I gasp, ready to launch about a hundred questions at her but she hurriedly continues.

"Only the zodiac and their key holders are allowed to enter. As a celestial wizard, the power you share with us will be amplified while you're in the dimension. You'll be able to expand your magic reserves and focus solely on your training. And since celestial wizards are the only ones allowed there, Fai-er…no one can follow you there..."

I act like I don't hear her blunder.

"It sounds promising."

"There's a catch Princess." Again, there's a pause.

A sweat drop appears on my forehead. "…Well go on don't leave me in suspense." I encourage jokingly.

"Time moves differently there. A day there is roughly about two weeks in Earthland…twelve days to be exact."

"And," she continues, "you can only bring your zodiac keys into the dimension. Silver keyed spirits aren't allowed, and they'll be returned to the Celestial World if you bring them inside."

"…."

I sit there trying to process all that she's told me. On the one hand, I would finally be able to focus on my training and become a better wizard. And I'd get to see where all of the zodiac came from! I had so many questions… On the other hand, for every day I was training, twelve days would pass. There was no telling how long my training would take. '_What if I miss something super important while I'm gone?'_ I think to myself. '_What is there to miss?'_ my subconscious retaliates. '_You already left the guild and your only living relative doesn't even speak to you. It's just you and your spirits again. So, what's the risk?'_

As if on cue, my mind releases glimpses of a mischievous fanged grin and a rosy colored head of hair and with it, a fiery lash of pain races across my heart. Nope, I refuse to go there right now. I will not break down on this train. Shutting down my thoughts for the moment, I look back up at Virgo.

"Okay, how do we get there?" I ask.

After a brief discussion we agreed it would be best if I try to distance myself as far from Magnolia as possible before making my way there, so, I make myself comfortable as the train continues on to Crocus. Virgo heads back to the spirit world to alert the others of my plan and to give me some time alone.

I'm really doing it; I'm starting a new chapter in my life with no certainty of what the future holds for me. There was a moment of déjà vu as I thought back to the months after I left the Heartfilia estate. I'd been so scared back then. So afraid to face the world on my own…

_'This won't be easy, but I know I can count on my spirits to help get me through this.'_ I can feel my keys resting gently against my hip and I absently glance my fingers over them.

Even though it's still early in the afternoon, the events of the day have completely drained me, and the rocking motion of the train begins to lull me into a light slumber. As my mind begins to drift an errant thought bubbles to the forefront of my mind.

_'Now how am I gonna break the news to Plue?'_ I think to myself.

AT THE BASE OF MT. HAKOBE

"Natsu!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up Lis?"

"Are you alright? We've been calling your name for a while now. Erza got the reward money so it's time to head back to the guild."

Natsu shakes his head vigourously, trying to clear his thoughts. For a minute there, he'd had this horrible feeling slide throughout his body. It'd left chills down his back, but it was gone now and he looks down to see Lisanna staring at him, worry clear in her eyes.

"Yea…yea I'm fine. Let's go."

Lisanna reaches out and grabs his hand, a blush on her face. He can feel a blush slowly making its way across his cheeks as well. He thinks back to the night before and now he can feel the blush spread to his ears.

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT

Natsu and Lisanna were lounging on the couch in Lisanna's living room. Happy was visiting Carla and Wendy at Fairy Hills so it was just the two of them.

"Hey…N-Natsu?"

"Yea Lis?"

Hearing a weird hitch in her voice, Natsu looked up to inspect her face. Ever since they came back from Clover Town, Natsu had made it his top priority to take care of Lisanna and get her back to feeling one hundred percent. They were gonna hear from Wendy tomorrow if she could start going on missions again. Honestly, he couldn't wait, he wanted to be there for his nakama, sure, but man was taking care of someone else exhausting. But this was Lis he was talking about, his oldest friend, so he owed it to her to make sure she recovered fully.

Lisanna reassured him she felt absolutely fine. The only thing remaining from the horrible event was a small scar on her tummy, hardly even noticeable. She was confident Wendy would agree and give her permission to go on missions again tomorrow. But it had warmed her heart the way Natsu had tried his best to take care of her over the past couple of weeks. He'd kept her company and kept her nice and toasty when the poison had still been affecting her body temperature in those first few days. He'd gone to the guild to pick up her meals from Miranee; this was after he tried to make her soup the first night they got back and almost burned down her kitchen. Honestly, how the hell do you burn chicken noodle soup? Either way, him and Happy had been an endless source of entertainment and a distraction from the pain. And he'd kept his promise by helping her train, even if it was just minimal hand to hand combat while she was still healing.

And yet, with all of his attentions, Lisanna was still hesitant to go through with her plan tonight. She was still in love with the slayer, that she knew, but she wasn't sure he returned the feeling. After witnessing the close bond between Edolas version of him and Edolas version of Lucy, her heart had plummeted when she met Earthland Lucy. A small part of Lisanna had hoped that maybe she didn't exist in her old world. But to her surprise, when she came back, Natsu spent all of his time with her instead of Lucy! So, she waited months to see if anything would change. Would he start to hang out with Lucy more? Did they show any signs of having a love connection? She was relieved when she didn't see any evidence of it. And Lucy seemed fine with Lisanna in the picture, she even wanted to be friends! So surely there was nothing between them? She thought about asking Miranee what she thought, but decided against it, slightly embarrassed. Now here she was, two months later, sitting in her home with the boy who'd occupied her fantasies for years and she was finally going to make a move.

Lisanna tried her best to swallow her nerves.

"We make a good team, don't we?"  
"Yea, we do." He smiled at her encouragingly.

She nodded her head, slightly reasurred.

"And…you like me…don't you?"

"Of course I do Lis, you're awesome!"

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands folded in her lap before she turned her gaze up and looked at him through her long lashes.

"Well then…do you think we could maybe…go out sometime? Like a date?"

Those bright baby blues were trained on him and Natsu felt trapped.

"Uh…I dunno Lis. I've never had a girlfriend before. Hell, I've never even been on a date-"

"Please Natsu? It could be a lot of fun!"

"It'd be just the two of us hanging out only we'd be closer. That's not so bad is it?" she pressed.

"No, I guess not…"

Natsu felt this twinge in the back of his mind. Almost like a scratch he couldn't reach. Not painful, just kinda uncomfortable and irritating. He did his best to push it out of his mind.

"Okay Lis, sure, let's go on a date sometime."

Lisanna gasped. She couldn't believe it. She'd gotten _Natsu_ to agree to go on a date with her. She felt her figurative peacock feathers preening under the ego boost Natsu's agreement just gave her.

"Oh I can't wait Natsu!" and before she could think about it she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek just a few mere centimeters from his mouth. They both froze, blushes erupting on both their faces before they became absolute stuttering messes.

"Er..uh.. I should probably get goin' Lis"

"Um, of course! I'm sure Happy is home by now waiting for you."

"Right. I'll…see you tomorrow. Bye!"

And just like that he was through the door. Gone.

Lisanna collapsed back against the couch with a groan. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" she muttered to the surrounding air.

Meanwhile Natsu was running full tilt through the forest, his thoughts in absolute disarray.

When he got back to the cottage, he barged in before slamming the door closed. Happy let out a small shriek at the loud entrance and watched, confused, as Natsu slid down the back of the door until he sat on the floor.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I think…I think I'm dating Lisanna." he said absently.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Natsu could feel the eyes of their entire team watching them, so, without looking at her, he dragged Lisanna all the way to the train station. For once, eager for the escape his motion sickness would bring him from the awkward tension between them.

**AN: First I'd like to give a huge apology for the delay on this chapter. Professional school has really picked up this semester and it's been hard finding the time to write. I've literally taken eight exams over the last three weeks and I still have one more to go this week before things slow down again. But rest easy knowing that if for whatever reason I felt I couldn't finish this story I would put out an announcement to let everyone know. I don't know if that is a comforting thought for everyone, but I like to think that it might be. That being said I DO NOT HAVE ANY INTENTIONS OF NOT FINISHING THIS STORY lol.**

**I really want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, and/or favorite this story. I noticed there was some concern over the similarities between Lucy BeginsAgain and this story and I hope that later on the differences will be more pronounced. And also, please do not be afraid to give your honest opinion, clearly you are not obligated to like every aspect of this story and I do not mind the criticism. All I ask is that it is done in a manner that is respectful lol. Luckily, I don't feel like that has been a problem up to this point in time. I'd like to shout out those who review but honestly, I'm not sure if you all want the attention lol so just know that I am extremely thankful for your opinions and encouragement.**

**Lastly, I want to reassure everyone that this is still a NaLu story. It might be a few chapters before they see each other again but it WILL happen. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, I'm always blown away by the support you all have shown me and this story! Thank you everyone! I hope you all continue to review and give me your feedback. One quick thing that I feel like I should've pointed out sooner is that unfortunately, Sabertooth will not have a big (if any) part in this story. This is my fault as I should've been a little clearer about the timeline: This story takes place shortly after the Edolas arc. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but that means at this point in the storyline, Yukino and all her friends at Sabertooth would be like...fourteenish I wanna say. Honestly, I'm making the giant assumption that Lucy is around 18 at this time. Still, I hope you all will be able to continue to enjoy the story! **

ON THE TRAIN TO CROCUS

It's early the next morning by the time the train arrives in Crocus. I was fortunate enough to doze lightly throughout the entire trip without any dreams or troubling thoughts. I can feel them though, my grief and tainted memories from these past few months are constantly lurking on the edges of my mind, just waiting for the moment I fully let my guard down. But for now, I was able to concentrate on the task at hand. As the train approaches the station, Virgo appears to guide me to the Domus Caelestis. We make our way to the edge of town and into the surrounding forest before she stops to turn and face me. In her hands is a small silver chest.

"If you'll please Princess, I'll put away your silver keys for safe keeping."

I gently remove them from my keyring at my hip before bringing them to my lips as a last goodbye. They grow warm in my hands in return. I had already called each of them out to say my goodbyes personally while I was on the train. Saying goodbye to Plue had definitely been the hardest. He hadn't been sad as far as I could tell just jumped into my arms after I told him goodbye, trembling as usual with a smile. He'd placed his paws on either side of my face and gave a few pun-puns before nuzzling my cheek and poofing back to the spirit world. A few tears managed to slip down my cheeks soon after he left before I was able to pull myself together again.

And now, with only a little hesitation, I slid them all into Virgo's hands before she placed them in the chest.

"One moment please."

Suddenly she's drilling into the Earth and I can feel the vibrations through the ground as she tunnels deeper…and deeper still…until I can no longer feel the tremors nor hear the sound of the soil being turned over. After a few minutes, the tremors pick back up and Virgo bursts from the ground, her maid's outfit spotless.

She bows to me.

"They are safely stowed away. May I be granted punishment?"

I sigh. "No Virgo. No punishment. And you're sure they're safe? Where did you take them? What if, on the off chance, I need to get to them, and I can't call on you?"

While I'm firing off questions, I fail to see the amusement dancing in her eyes. As I finally pause to breathe after hurling out question after question, she finally responds.

"No need to worry. I only buried them about five, maybe six thousand feet below where we're standing. And besides Princess, if all goes accordingly with your training, you should be able to get to them yourself just fine."

"I-"

Wait. Is she implying that I'll somehow be able to drill _six thousand feet_ under the Earth like her?

Virgo can see the questions start to build up again, but she doesn't give me a chance to voice a single one.

"It's time to go Princess. Recite this spell after me. It's going to be a serious drain on your magic reserve. So please try to concentrate because we'll only get one chance to use the spell before we have to wait for your magic levels to replenish.

I can feel my eyes growing bigger in my head.

_'Whoa seriously?! It'll take all of my magic __**just to get there**__?'_

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

"…Are you sure?"

I close my eyes and take a few deep breathes. Focusing my mind on the magic within me I feel for that familiar trail of golden light. In my mind's eye it looks like threads of golden silk and I begin to bridge it with the magic I can feel emanating from Virgo. Her magic feels more solid, like running my fingers through sand, only it's so cold that it almost burns my senses. All of my spirits give off this cold heat, and I imagine it's the sensation of starlight as they burn and glitter up in the frosty night sky. Feeling our magic connect, I open my eyes.

"Yes. I'm ready now."

Virgo nods. "Then repeat after me."

_"__Astra caeli__"_

_"__Olim mater nostra __t__ellure__"_

_"__Revelare secund vice__"_

_"Domus Caelestis!"_

I close my eyes again and repeat the incantation after her. A solid beat passes and nothing happens.

The moment I brave a peek at my surroundings, the spell takes effect and my eyes are flooded with golden white light, so bright that I can no longer see Virgo in front of me, but I can feel her hands clutching my arms tightly. The light is intense, but it feels like I'm in a thunderstorm. I can feel the hairs on my arms standing up, despite the sudden crushing pressure on my skin and I can hear the sound of rushing wind whipping past my ears and blowing my hair into disarray.

Before I can even think to close my eyes again, it's over. The light suddenly cuts off and the wind comes to a screeching halt. White spots are dancing across my vision and before I can take a decent look around at my surroundings, my knees give out and I feel myself falling. The magic drain is instant, but before my body crumbles to the ground I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me close.

My head is spinning, and I feel as weak as a newborn babe as I struggle to lift my eyelids. Finally, I manage to squint long enough to recognize the dark tinted glasses and teasing smirk of my lion spirit as he keeps me from collapsing. When he sees me trying to open my eyes his smirk grows into a full-blown grin.

"Hey there gorgeous. We knew you could do it." Leo all but purrs, pride evident in his voice.

Bright flashes appear over his shoulder and I turn my head to see all of my zodiac friends begin to appear. Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Capricorn, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aries, even Aquarius.

_'They're all here!'_

It takes a huge effort on my part; I can feel my mind being sucked down into unconsciousness, but I force myself to crack a small smile.

"Hey guys, glad I made it." I whisper.

Not two seconds later my body decides my time is up and I succumb to the blissful black waves of deep sleep, a smile still plastered on my face.

AT THE GUILD (1 WEEK AFTER LUCY'S DEPARTURE)

Back at the guildhall life continued on as usual. Bar fights broke out occasionally and everyone was in a relatively good mood. Wendy sat with Team Natsu at their usual spot. Natsu and Gray were bickering about nonsense and Erza and Lisanna were deep in conversation. Even Carla was busy telling off poor Happy. She didn't know what the little tom had done to anger her this time, but it was safe to assume fish was probably involved. Before Wendy could help spare the poor exceed, Mira came to stand by her. Wendy watched as her eyes flashed over to Natsu before focusing back on her.

"Hey Wendy, Master would like to see you in his office if you have a moment."

Wendy took a second to search Mira's face for any signs of distress, but her normal welcoming smile was in place, so she figured she must've imagined the worried look Mira gave the fire dragon slayer.

She made her way up the back staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Come in!"

Wendy entered and came face to face with Master Makarov. He stood on his desk; arms crossed behind his back. But Wendy's attention was drawn to the tall woman standing next to him. She's an older woman, still younger than the Master himself, but creases decorated her forehead and cheeks. She's an unusual pinkette, with blond streaks scattered throughout, but what caught the sky dragon slayer's attention was her blood red draconic eyes.

"Wendy, I'd like to introduce you to Porlyusica; Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor."

The bluenette broke contact with those unwavering eyes and bowed before her.

"Its nice to meet you Ms. Porlyusica."

The strange woman slid her gaze to the Master.

"Enough with the formalities Makarov. Tell the kid why she's here." she snapped, completely disregarding the young girl's words.

Despite the clear display of disrespect, Wendy blinks up at Porlyusica. Something about her voice and even the woman's smell just puts her at ease. She can't place it but…

Makarov cleared his throat while shooting a disapproving look the healer's way.

"Well Wendy, I have an interesting proposition for you." he began.

"I know that your specialty is healing magic and it's my understanding that unfortunately, you were unable to finish your training with Grandeeney before the two of you were…separated…"

"Y-yes. That's true."

Makarov nodded.

"Porlyusica is one of the best healers in Fiore. I've told her of your accomplishments with healing our guildmates when she couldn't be here, and she has offered for you to continue your training with her."

She gasped before looking at this strange woman with new eyes.

"Really? Oh, thank you Ms. Porlyusica! I would be honored if you'd teach me!"

"Now hang on a second child. I live too far from town for you to make it to me every day and I don't want to be around these idiots any longer than necessary, so you'll have to come live with me while you undergo your training."

"Oh…"

Wendy was torn. She knew that she needed to master her abilities. Healing Lisanna had taken a tremendous amount of energy on her part and she just knew that if she were fully trained, the healing process would've been much shorter, maybe by half as long! Plus…something about this woman drew her in. Her smell and the sound of her voice were so _familiar_. Wendy would've sworn they'd met before, but she also knew without a doubt that she had never met anyone that looked quite as unique as this woman. She chewed on her lip before raising her eyes to meet the healer's piercing gaze.

"If I go with you, can I bring my best friend Carla? I've never been anywhere without her and I'm not sure she'd even let me leave by myself."

Before Porlyusica could respond, Master Makarov stepped in.

"Carla is Wendy's exceed. She raised Carla from an egg. They are without a doubt a package deal. Honestly Porly, I think you and Carla would get along rather well."

Wendy could see the indecision in her eyes. Finally, she looked back to meet the small girl's big brown eyes, and she must've seen something there, because she reluctantly agreed.

"Alright fine. The exceed can come too, but the moment either of you cause me trouble I'm sending you home. I'll have no tolerance for slacking off." she all but hissed.

Wendy on the other hand looked like she'd been told Christmas had come early. Her eyes practically glowed as she thanked the older woman profusely.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

She only received a grunt in acknowledgement.

"You will make your way to my shop tomorrow morning. Don't be late. If you're a quick study, your training should take no longer than five months understand?"

_'Five months?'_ Wendy thought to herself. "C-can I come and visit the guild occasionally?" she asked timidly.

At that Porlyusica chuckled darkly. "If you think you can find the time, then by all means…but I doubt you will."

All that's heard is the sound of both Wendy and Master Makarov as they took a collective gulp.

Porlyusica took her leave shortly thereafter with one last threat about not being late. When the door finally closed behind her, Wendy let out a big sigh of relief.

Makarov chuckled. "I know she comes off as rather mean but trust me, she's a big softie at heart."

Wendy nods her head doubtfully. She left his office to go break the news to her team and she's surprised to pass Gajeel on his way up to Makarov's office.

"Gihi. Good luck with your training kid. Make us proud." He ruffled her hair with his big hand before brushing past her on the stairs.

"Thanks, Gajeel!"

She rushed down the rest of the stairs and as expected everyone is sad to see her go. Team Natsu surrounded her and gave her a big hug and she sighed sadly. She wished Lucy was here to see her off. _'I'm sure she'll understand though. Besides, I can always come back to visit'._ Reassured that this wasn't goodbye, she scooped up Carla, exchanged her final goodbyes with the guild, and made her way to Fairy Hills. She had a long night of packing ahead of her.

BACK IN MAKAROV'S OFFICE

"That was smart, getting the kid outta here for a while. But you know she's gonna be devastated once she finds out. You know who was like a big sister to her." Gajeel folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at Makarov.

Makarov nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I know, but I figured this was for the best. Plus, she really should have the opportunity to hone her skills if she's going to become Fairy Tail's next healer."

"…has anyone said anything? I'm still counting on you and Mira to be vigilant and bring forward anyone who realizes her absence."

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping it won't be too long. It's only been a week after all." Gajeel frowned. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed in Levy. Regardless of his feelings for her, he was pretty annoyed she hadn't even mentioned her 'best friend'. Her and Bunny Girl hadn't talked for at least a week, even _before_ the celestial mage left the guild.

He shook his head.

"I'll let ya know when I hear something."

"Very well."

Gajeel left the office to head back downstairs. He settled down at his usual table with Pantherlily to pick back up his constant watch over the guild. He looked over at his exceed.

"Anything?"

"Nothing so far." he replied.

He turned to face Natsu's table and snorted at what he saw. Natsu of course, was trying to shove a whole turkey leg down his gullet while Lisanna sat on the opposite side of the table, face ever so slightly annoyed. It wasn't noticeable to anyone not paying attention, but over the past week, that infatuated look on Lisanna's face anytime she looked at Natsu was slowly dwindling away.

He wondered how long this would last. He kinda wanted it to last for a while. Because the longer it took Natsu to come to his senses, the worse he was gonna feel when he realized he'd fucked up. Gajeel wasn't blind. He knew the idiot cared for the blonde a great deal, he probably even loved her and hadn't realized it yet. But Salamander's ignorance and sheer stupidity had cost him a sister. And he wanted him to hurt for it.

IN THE DOMUS CAELESTIS

My world is engulfed in flames. Everywhere I look, all I see is hellfire and towers of smoke. I take in a breath and instantly choke on the thick smoke as it races down my throat and sets my windpipe ablaze. I try to peer through the raging inferno, desperate to make out anything. Minutes pass, maybe hours for all I know as I stumble my way around endlessly.

My head whips from side to side, desperate to find some way out, and my eyes catch on something bright through the flames. I swerve my head back around and zero in on a patch of white. I take a few feeble steps toward it and make out the rough texture of white scales billowing in the smoke. A white scarf. I gasp in recognition and instantly succumb to a coughing fit as the toxic fumes once again make their way into my body. I find the energy to crash forward through the blaze, anxious to reach the person the scarf belongs to. As I get closer, I can begin to make out his rosy spikes of hair and I feel my heart swell with longing. His broad shoulders soon come into the picture and his ruby red Fairy Tail mark flashes at me, brighter than the flames themselves. Just as I'm about to reach him, I trip over something and crash to the ground. All I can do is watch helplessly as he starts to walk away from me. Untouched by the raging fire around him.

"NATSU! HELP ME!" I scream.

He just keeps walking away, his back to me. I never see his face. He gives no sign that he even heard me.

Then he speaks, and it's like a hundred hot pokers to my heart.

"Save yourself." he says.

And then he's gone. Blocked from my view by a wall of flames. _'His flames'_, I realize belatedly as his fire continues to lick away at my skin and my world completely gives into the pain.

I sit up so fast my head spins and loud, terrifying sobs leave my mouth. Sounds I've never made before, continue to rip their way out of my throat as my mind tries to deal with the agony inflicted on me by my own wild imagination. Someone grabs my arms and begins to shake me so hard my teeth knock together, but it's enough to break through to me and I finally focus on Loke as he continues to call my name. I have no idea how long he's been trying to get my attention, but

seeing the sanity starting to reenter my eyes, he stops shaking me and pulls me into his arms.

"You're okay Lucy. It's okay. We're here for you. Breathe."

I try to focus on his words and take deep breathes and gradually the tears slow and all that remains is the occasional hiccup.

I pull away from his embrace and curl my hands around my body.

"I-I'm sorry Loke."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize." He rebuffs gently.

But I shake my head.

"No. It doesn't make sense for him to be able to hurt me this badly. It's not like he hates me or even hurt me intentionally! I know I love him, b-but we've only known each other a year! How can he affect me so deeply?! It's not fair!"

By the end of my tirade, my voice has grown to a wail and I can feel my eyes filling with tears again.

"What did you dream about?"

At that, my shoulders drop, and I can't bring myself to meet his eyes as I tell him.

"Natsu. He…he left me to save myself while I burned alive in his flames."

Loke wasn't expecting that and he freezes up.

He realizes I'm right, even knowing how deeply I feel for the fire dragon slayer, and how he treated me over the past couple of months, my dream was a little…extreme.

"…"

"…I'm really not the best spirit for emotional advice Lucy, but… I think you just need time. Fairy Tail was your new home, a place you'd dreamed of finding for years. And Natsu has been your knight in shining armor for a while now."

"You have a lot of feelings to process, and to be honest, it probably didn't help that you kept them locked away for so long…" he finishes off awkwardly.

I sigh deeply.

"I know. You're right. I just- I thought it would get easier once I got away from it all."

"But if anything, it hurts even worse! I don't have a reason to keep it locked up inside anymore." My throat starts to close around the tears building and Loke pulls me back into another embrace.

"It _will_ get easier Lucy." "For now, just focus on the other reason you came here."

When I pull back to look at him in confusion, he continues. "To get stronger. To get to a place where you can start to love _yourself_".

I look down and just burrow into his chest. I have nothing to say to that and he doesn't push me to respond he just continues to hold me for a little longer.

My stomach decides then to make its presence known as it lets out a massive growl. And like that, the tense air around us begins to break apart.

Loke chuckles. "Virgo should have breakfast ready for you downstairs and we'll get right down to business with your new training regimen."

I groan internally at the devilish grin lighting up his face. _'Well, this is what you came here for isn't it?'_

I try to brush away the tears in my eyes, but I know I look like an absolute mess and rubbing my puffy face wasn't helping.

As I'm pathetically trying to wipe away the evidence of my breakdown, I recall how I blacked out after we made it to the Domus Caelestis.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days."

"Three d-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE WASTED AN ENTIRE MONTH BACK IN EARTHLAND?!"

I scramble to push the sheets off of my body, and thoughts of him and Fairy Tail reluctantly drift to the back of my mind. I rise from the bed I was confined to for three days (or thirty-six depending on how you wanna look at it) and instantly trip over my feet as the vertigo hits me. Thankfully, Loke is there to catch me, as always it would seem, and I give him a sheepish look as I regain my balance. _'Honestly, what am I? Part fainting goat?'_

Loke just smirks at me before leaving to let me get ready for the day. After he's gone, I actually get a good look at my surroundings for the first time since I got here. The layout of the room is a little different, but I realize that I recognize all of my furniture and belongings decorating the walls. I look back towards the bed and instantly recognize my fluffy pink comforter and resting on my nightstand are my golden keys.

But what really catches my attention is the window. I walk over and as I look outside my breath catches in my throat. It's…beautiful.

From up here, I can see acres and acres of rolling green hills, the long grass seems to glow luminously as it sways in the gentle breeze. In the distance I can see the dark impression of mountains. Their outline is a black wall against the sky. It's a truly scenic view, but it's the sky that's captured my attention.

It's nighttime. _'Wait, didn't Loke say Virgo made me breakfast?'_ It's an errant thought, my mind still solely focused on the starry canvas outside my window.

Countless stars appear to be just within arm's reach, and each one shimmers and pulses with a cold light that's enough to illuminate this world. Giant planets take up residence amongst the stars. It's almost terrifying how close they are, as if they're hurtling towards me. They come in all shapes, sizes, and colors imaginable. My favorite is the ethereal pinkish one that seems to be made from billowy clouds; it's almost reminiscent of a giant ball of cotton candy. Occasionally, a shooting star sends a blazing trail of gold shooting across the sky.

I'm at a loss for words as I stand there in awe.

It's hard, but after a few minutes, I manage to pull my eyes away from the window.

I actually hurry through my morning routine as I find a door leading into a bathroom fully stocked with all of my products. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I change into a pair of comfortable pink sweats, unsure of what my spirits have in store for me today. I quickly blow dry my golden locks before wrenching a brush through the tangled mess and finish it off by tying half of it up into a side ponytail. I grab my keys off of the nightstand and race through the door and down the stairs, eager to ask my spirits a few hundred questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Announcement at the end. Enjoy!**

As I make my way downstairs, my nose picks up the mouth-watering smells of scrambled eggs and pancakes. I'm a little ashamed to say that my quest to unlock the secrets of the zodiac is taking a backseat to my growling stomach as I follow the smell around the corner into a rather large dining room. A long table dominates the space and laid upon it is a massive spread of food, an assortment of pancakes, cut meats, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and breakfast hash. My mouth is practically watering as I take a seat at the grand table and practically dive in. I'm rather surprised at how ravenous I am…then I remember that I haven't eaten in three days and the guilt somewhat abates. I could practically hear the taunts and teases from a certain blue-furred exceed if he were here now. Before I can start to think of his fire-breathing partner, I focus my attention on savoring my food.

"Welcome to the Domus Caelestis Princess!"

I perk up instantly as I watch Loke saunter into the room before taking a seat across from me.

"I still can't believe I'm here." I smile.

"Well, go ahead. I know you've got to have like a hundred questions."

"Mm, give or take." I giggle before growing serious.

'_Where to start?'_

I take a deep breath and…

"Question number one, were you all really born here?"

"How exactly is this place supposed to help me get stronger?"

"Why have none of you ever mentioned this place to me before?"

"Since humans aren't allowed in the Celestial World, why am I allowed here?"

"How long do you think my training is going to take?"

"And, lastly, how strong do you think I'll get?!"

Finished, I take another breath before patiently waiting for him to answer.

Loke's trying to remain serious, but I can see his lips twitching at the corners as he tries to hold back his laughter.

He clears his throat, suddenly sober.

"Before I answer your questions, I need you to promise me, on your honor as a celestial mage, you will not tell another soul what I am about to tell you. If you do, you will lose ALL of your celestial contracts."

I blink owlishly at him before I snapping out of it and straightening my spine. I place one hand over my heart before lifting my other hand in the air.

"I promise, on my honor as a celestial mage, to guard these secrets forever, and to never tell another soul."

Loke nods in acknowledgement before his lips pull up into a soft smile.

"We trust you Lucy."

He also takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as if bracing himself.

"Yes, this is considered the birthplace of the zodiac. Although, 'born' might be the wrong word. More like transformation or even rebirth might be a better word."

When I look at him in confusion, he continues.

"Princess, can you tell me how many stars can be seen from Earthland?"

I felt the crease between my brows deepen as my confusion grows.

"Of course not, there are countless stars in the sky."

"Exactly. That being said, not every star represents a celestial spirit. You with me so far?"

"Uhh, I think so…"

"All of the zodiac are represented by constellations, but a long, long…long, long…long, long, long time ago, they were also just stars. Nameless and unimportant."

"…You lost me." I deadpan.

Loke sighs.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that we weren't always the zodiac. The constellations, our source of power, they were there long before we were assigned to them by the Celestial King himself."

"Thennn where'd you all come from?" I ask hesitantly.

Loke meets my gaze head on before responding.

"Simple, before any of us became the zodiac, we were all human."

"…..."

"…..."

"WHAT?!" I shriek.

Loke winces at the high pitch of my voice.

I'm sitting there, gaping at him like a fish out of water, bug-eyed at the shock of this revelation.

'_Human. They all used to be human! How the hell did they become celestial beings?!'_

As if he can read the question in my eyes, he continues.

"None of us remember our human lives too well. Just that through some massive trial or tribulation during our life, we were hand chosen by the Celestial King to become a member of his personal guard, also known as the zodiac. I was the first one chosen. My most distinct human memory was when I arrived here where I was granted my powers and my new position as a zodiac celestial spirit.

"I can't really tell you anymore about it."

I shake my head. "That was plenty!"

Loke scratches his head. "I already forgot your other questions, but to be fair it was a lot."

I frown. I thought I'd actually shown some restraint.

"I asked how this place would help me get stronger."

"Right. Okay, so as you know, you share a bond with all of your celestial spirits through your contract and through that bond, you're able to access our magic." I nod.

"But you can only access our magic to the equivalent of your own magic levels."

'…_Huh?'_

"I'm…not following you. What do you mean?"

Loke nods his head. "It's not a super known fact surprisingly, but a zodiac spirit only reflects the strength of their keyholder. There has to be a balance, otherwise, our magic powers could be left unchecked by an inexperienced mage."

"It's different for every zodiac spirit. For example, Gemini. It's pretty obvious when you think about it. They can only copy mages lower or matching to your magic power. And you probably never noticed, but as a little kid, Aquarius only had the strength to flood a bathroom. Now, she's strong enough to manipulate a whole ocean."

"That's because of you! Your strength, your magic levels, as they increase, you unlock more of our magic."

I had a brief flashback to that horrific night in Clover Town. _'Before Lisanna got hurt,_ _I'd been surprised when Taurus took out all of those mages so easily. Was that because of me and the small amount of training I'd done as a solo mage?_

"But, what does that have to do with the Domus Caelestis? I thought it was you all that gave _me _a magic boost?"

"It is. While a zodiac spirit is in the Domus Caelestis, _all _of our magic power is unlocked, and being connected to us, your magic levels boost too. You can use your time here to expand your magic stores and learn new techniques and spells. BUT, once we leave, the zodiac's magic power will fluctuate to reflect the new magic levels of our key holder, a.k.a. you."

Loke smirks. "Do you understand?"

I nod slowly, a little…okay no, A LOT overwhelmed, my thoughts are an absolute jumbled mess, but I can't contemplate on them for long before Loke moves on.

"I think your next question was how come none of your spirits ever told you about this place?"

"Mmhm."  
"Well, you saw what happened when you got here. It takes a lot of magical power just to get to the Domus Caelestis. The other thing is, there needs to be a strong bond between at least one zodiac spirit and their keyholder. That wouldn't have been a problem for you. Even as a kid, you already had a strong bond with Cancer _and_ Aquarius, but you weren't strong enough to get here."

'_Plus, not a lot of people are willing to give up so much of their time back on Earthland…' _Loke thinks to himself.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Next question." Loke prompts.

I think it was, since I'm not allowed in the Celestial World, why am I allowed here?"

Loke pushes his shades back up onto the bridge of his nose as they've slipped over the course of our conversation.

"The Domus Caelestis isn't actually in the Celestial World. It's not in Earthland either. It's more like a bridge between the two. So, humans are _technically_ allowed, but again, you gotta have the magic power _and_ the right connections, so to speak, to actually get here."

I grow quiet, lost in thought. After a minute Loke breaks the silence.

"I can tell you how long your training will take, or how strong you'll get. That all depends on you." he says quietly.

"Any more questions?" he asks politely.

I need a break from all of these earth-shattering revelations, so I ask what I _thought_ was a relatively safe question…

"Has anything happened since I've been out?"

Ever so subtly, Loke's back straightens. If I hadn't been paying close attention, I might've missed it.

"Um, not really. After you passed out, we took you here to recover. Virgo unpacked all your things for you and since then we've been waiting for you to wake up."

I'm instantly suspicious. I take a moment to look over his face for even the slightest sign of tension. I notice his eyes are slightly guarded.

I frown. "What aren't you telling me Loke. What happened?"

He continues to stare at me blankly and I think he's going to continue to act oblivious, but he lets out a small sigh and looks down at his fists placed on the table.

"…I went back to Fairy Tail while you were still out of it. Actually, I was just getting back when you woke up."

"Wha- Why would you do that?!" I'm more confused than angry. _'What reason would he have to go back?'_

"You might not remember, but before we left, I promised Makarov that we'd tell him when you were somewhere safe, and seeing as you were still unconscious after three weeks on Earthland, I felt like we owed it to the old man to ease a little bit of his worries. I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to go behind your back."

"It's…fine, I guess. I don't think you had to go through the trouble though. Master is a busy man, and I'm not his responsibility anymore. I could've just sent him a letter after I woke up." The slightest twinge of grief races through me, but sooner or later I'm going to have to face my new normal. And that included distancing myself from my old guild; physically and mentally. Still, I can't stop myself from asking.

"Did Master say anything? How is everyone? Did anything bad happen to the guild since we left?"

Loke's jaw clenches and my heart cinched with worry.

"He said he's glad you're safe and he hopes your paths will cross again someday."

Some of the grief eases around my heart hearing that he isn't upset with me, but I don't understand why that would aggravate Loke.

"The others on the other hand…" he continues.

Loke lets out a small growl and his eyes flash with disdain.

FLASHBACK TO LOKE'S VISIT

Loke walked through his gate and arrived in front of the master's office. He made sure to show up early in the morning, when the guildhall would be practically empty. He was pleased to see his prediction was right. A quick glance over the bannister revealed the only patron here was Mirajane as she cleaned down the bar. Not wanting to catch her attention, he softly knocked on the door and walked in after hearing the master grant him entrance.

"Loke..." Master Makarov's eyebrows shot up to his forehead in surprise.

"Is everything okay? I didn't expect you to come back anytime soon. Is Lucy in danger!?"

Loke raised a hand to halt the master's questions.

"She's fine. She made it to her destination safely."

The Master sighed in relief.

"Is there a reason you came in person to deliver the news? I thought we agreed she would send a letter." He said suspiciously.

"She's…unable to at the moment and I'm not sure when she will be, so I decided to let you know myself."

If anything, Makarov looked even more suspicious, but he didn't question it further.

"And is it safe to assume I'm not allowed to know where she is?"

Loke nodded his head solemnly.

The Master sighed sadly.

"Well, as long as she's safe and somewhere she wants to be, I can't complain."

"Well, I wouldn't say she's where she _wants_ to be." he said pointedly.

"Whether she realizes it yet or not, Fairy Tail is where she wants to be the most. You all are her family after all."

"Be honest with me my boy, do you think she'll ever come back to us?"

Loke sighed. "Only Lucy can answer that."

Makarov nodded and they both grew quiet for a moment.

"…have the others noticed yet?"

At that, the Master's face twisted in guilt.

"No. They haven't."

Loke was shocked. Then he was angry.

"I was hoping I was wrong, but I guess this just proves she made the right choice leaving."

"Seriously though no one? Not her old team? Not even Levy or Wendy? It's been a month!" he all but growled.

"I sent Wendy away for training. She won't be back for quite a while, and by then everything will be out in the open. I don't want her to go through this if I can prevent it. Levy and the others…" he sighed. "They haven't noticed either no."

Loke clenched his jaw before letting out a deep sigh.

"Thanks for the update Master. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Lucy."

Loke spun on his heel, getting ready to open his gate.

"Loke," the master called after him.

The lion spirit turned his head slightly.

"I understand if Lucy doesn't wish to keep in touch with the guild anymore but, if you could please visit every once and a while, just so we know that she's safe. I would really appreciate it."

Loke frowned.

"You know as a celestial spirit, our promises are binding. If Lucy ordered me not to come back to Fairy Tail, I would have to listen and in doing so, break my word. So, I will do my best to keep you updated, but I make no promises."

"Thank you Loke."

"Oh, and Master,"

"If that pink headed idiot doesn't get his act together soon, well, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

And with that warning, Loke's gate opened, a flash of golden light, and he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

"…They haven't noticed I've left, have they?" I ask sadly.

Loke let out a long breath before meeting my eyes.

"No, they haven't."  
_'This changes nothing.' _I tell myself._ 'You came here to move on. Don't forget that!'_

It takes me a minute, but I manage to stop the rush of emotions at the floodgates.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Thanks for telling me Loke." I mumble.

"Lucy, I-"

No one will ever know what he was about to say, because suddenly there's a massive bull charging rather clumsily into the dining room.

"Misss Lu-uucy!" the bull shouts.

That old expression about a bull and a china shop floats through my mind before I'm being crushed to Taurus's furry chest. His large arms leave no room for escape as I squirm pathetically.

I watch through watery eyes as the rest of my zodiac friends file into the room.

"Taur-us….c-can't…breathe!" I choke out.

"Oh Miss Lu-uucy, seeing you pass out on us moo-oved me to tears!" he drones on, ignoring my weak attempts to get him to release me. Oh great, now he's crying.

Through sheer will, I manage to turn my head to the side, and catch Virgo's eye. I desperately mouth 'help me' to her and I could've kissed her when she nods back before making her way over.

She taps on Taurus's shoulder and when he still ignored her, she not-so-gently grabs him by one of his horns and lowers his head to her level.

Taurus grunts in surprise as his eyes meet her cold ones. As my vision begins to give out from oxygen depravity, I swear I see an evil glint enter Virgo's usually dull eyes.

"You are crushing the Princess. Release her so that she might grant me punishment." she states darkly.

Taurus yelps before completely releasing me. I fall to a disheveled heap on the floor, but I could care less as I suck in gulp after gulp of sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Oh my, are you okay Ms. Lucy?" Soft, warm hands wrap around my arm to help pull me into a stand and I glance at Aries gratefully as she guides me back to my seat. All of the zodiac take their places at the table.

Embarrassed, I force myself to stop coughing long enough to address everyone.

"Sor- AHEM…Sorry everyone." I rasped.

Loke throws an amused smirk my way. _'The bastard, he thinks this is funny!'_

"Take your time Princess." Loke says.

I clear my throat one more time before finally feeling composed enough to speak.

"Thanks, you guys. You don't know how happy I am to be here, and I can't wait to begin my training with all of you!"

"Tch." I don't even have to look around to know who makes the disrespectful noise. I slowly turn my head to see the beautiful cerulean mermaid seated at the end of the long table. Her iridescent tail is arched around her chair primly while her head is lifted haughtily in the air. She meets my gaze and her beautiful sapphire eyes are hard as flint.

"You're gonna eat those words brat. You came here to train and work your ass off."

She smirks evilly.

"By the time I'M done with you I wouldn't be surprised if you were ready to go running back to Earthland."

I cower instantly. The dark aura emanating from her is enough to convince me she means business.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" I squeak.

Loke cups his hands together loudly to draw all eyes onto him.

"Riiight. Thanks for that, Aquarius. If you're done, let's get down to business."

In the corner of my eye, I see a flustered Scorpio grab Aquarius's arm to keep her from launching her urn at the arrogant lion.

Loke turns to me.

"Lucy, first I wanna say how proud I am. Getting into the Domus Caelestis is a magnificent feat by itself, not every celestial mage has the magical capacity to pull it off and we all see great potential in you."

I begin to puff up with pride upon hearing his words of encouragement.

"That being said," he continues and instantly my chest deflates.

"We have a lot of work to do. You'll be working with all of us one on one and while the Domus Caelestis can somewhat hasten your training progress, it's going to take quite some time to truly hone your magic. We don't know how much you will be able to accomplish, only time will tell."

Up until this point, I've never really put any serious time towards training. Growing up, my father detested my use of celestial magic, since it reminded him of my late mother. '_And Aquarius wasn't exactly eager to spend too much time with me as a kid' _I thought , when I finally made it to Fairy Tail, it seemed like we were getting swept up into one adventure after the other.

I look up to meet the eyes of all my spirits. All of them are looking back at me with encouragement shining in their eyes…well, all except Aquarius, but that wasn't anything new, so I ignore her.

"Well let's find out, shall we? I'm ready! Do your worst."

Loke grins. "Very well. You'll be starting with me Princess."

I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"But you're my strongest spirit. Shouldn't I work with you last?"

He's shaking his head before I even finish.

"The theory is, if you can master my magic power, it'll be a little easier to master the others since I'm the strongest."

I nodded in understanding and for him to continue.

"Next, you'll work with Aquarius, then Virgo, Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aries, and then Cancer."

A small shiver slides down my spine when he says I'll be training with Aquarius next, and I refuse to look her way and see the downright malicious grin she no doubt is aiming my way.

I play with my hair in an attempt to disguise my sudden nerves.

"Alright, when do you want to start?"

"Are you done eating?"

I look down at my plate and inwardly sigh. _'My eggs are cold now' _I think petulantly before nodding.

"Then let's get started."

BACK AT THE GUILD (SAME DAY)

Natsu and Lisanna sat across from each other, each lost in their own world. It'd been three weeks since their first official date. And while things weren't exactly perfect, Natsu didn't think he had any room to complain as far as first relationships go. True to her word, their relationship didn't feel that much different than their friendship. They went on missions together, hung out with all of their friends together, and sometimes Lis dragged him into town for a date. Sometimes she'd try to cuddle him or hold his hand, but he could usually avoid it by acting goofy or simply wiggling out of her hold. Other than that, he was actually pretty happy. Yup, as far as Natsu was concerned, relationships were a cake walk and that ill feeling in his gut when they first started dating had all but gone away.

Lisanna on the other hand, was a train wreck. In her opinion, they may as well not even be dating. The man refused to do anything even slightly romantic with her and they'd yet to even have their first kiss for Mavis' sake! Whenever she tried to be affectionate with him, he all but pushed her away or tried to distract her with his usual shenanigans. Her fantasies about being in a relationship with the dragon slayer proved to be utterly unrealistic. But that wasn't what had her mind in absolute shambles. No, her troubles started early this morning after she'd arrived at the guildhall. One sentence continued to run through her head as she stared at the young man across from her.

'_What have I done?" _she thought to herself.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING

Like every morning, Lisanna and Mira made their way to the guildhall at the crack of dawn to set up everything for the day. Lisanna had just finished sweeping when Mira asked her to grab some more cleaning supplies from the storage closet upstairs. She'd just reached the closet when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loke of all people appear at the Master's door. From the way he cautiously looked over the bannister, it was clear he didn't want to be seen. She hesitated, but in the end, her curiosity won out. This was Mira's baby sister after all, and it seemed a love for all gossip was a trait they shared. Thinking it couldn't be anything too serious, she snuck over to the door to eavesdrop on their conversation. But, like they say, curiosity killed the cat…

…"Be honest with me my boy, do you think she'll ever come back to us?"

'_Who are they talking about?' _Lisanna thought. If this was Loke… the smallest feeling of dread rushed through her. They can't possibly be talking about..

Loke sighed. "Only Lucy can answer that."

'_What? Lucy left the guild?! Why? When?!'_

Lisanna couldn't believe her ears. Lucy was gone! But why? And why wouldn't she tell her friends goodbye? She tried to remember the last time she'd seen the celestial mage, and, mortified, she realized it had to have been weeks ago. So lost in thought, she missed most of their conversation but the slightly menacing undertone of Loke's voice caught her attention.

"If that pink headed idiot doesn't get it together soon, well, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

At his words, Lisanna felt a sense of foreboding settle deep in her gut. She saw a bright flash underneath the door, so she knew Loke had left. She slowly made her way back to the storage closet before robotically collecting the supplies for Mira-nee.

'Lucy's gone…and her most faithful spirit is mad at Natsu…'

That sense of foreboding just grew stronger as the pieces finally clicked into place. But, surely she's wrong? She made sure to look for any signs between them! Panicking, Lisanna quickly grabbed the rest of the supplies and made her way down to her sister who was still methodically cleaning the bar.

"Took you a while Lis. Did you get lost?" Mira teased.

"Miranee…is it true?"

Mira's forehead puckered in confusion.

"Is what true?"

"Did Lucy leave the guild?"

There was a beat of silence as Mira stared at her with wide eyes.

That was all the confirmation Lisanna needed.

"Why? Why would she leave like that?!" Lisanna asked desperately.

Mira grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen where they could talk more privately.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard Loke talking to the Master just now."

"Loke was here?"

"That's not important Mira! Why did Lucy leave?" Lisanna all but shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Mira hissed.

Reluctantly, Lisanna clamped her mouth shut and waited.

Mira sighed before beginning.

"Lucy'd been unhappy for quite some time and nobody in the guild noticed before it was too late. Not even her closest friends. So, s-she left the guild." Mira's lip wobbled as she tried to hold back the tears, but Lisanna wasn't convinced.

"C'mon big sis. There has to be more to it than that. Lucy doesn't seem like the kind of girl who's afraid to tell others how she feels."

Mira shook her head, but she wouldn't meet her sister's gaze.

"…Mira, does Lucy…did she have feelings for him Mira?" It hurts to get the words out. But Lisanna needed to know the truth, and if anyone knew the answer, it would be Mirajane Strauss.

The older Strauss sister remained silent, tears sliding down her face.

"Mira!" Lisanna snapped.

"…y-yes. She did. She'd never admit it, but, I could see it in the way she looked at him."

Lisanna flinched.

"So then, is it m-my fault she left? I-I didn't think there was anything between them, I swear Mira!" Tears threatened to flood her baby blues as guilt swamped her.

'_Did I really look for signs between them? Or did I just see what I wanted to see?' _she thought to herself.

She felt her sister wrap her up into her warm embrace.

"It's not your fault Lis. Or if it is, we all had a hand in it, especially me. I-I knew she wasn't happy, b-but I chose to ignore it." Mira confessed.

Lisanna stiffened in her arms.

"I'd just gotten you back! I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so…so happy! I didn't want that feeling to end. And now, because of my selfishness, she's gone! Maybe if I'd talked to her sooner, I could've changed her mind. But you, you don't know Lucy like the rest of us. You couldn't have known she was unhappy or feeling so alone. She hid it well, even from us. So don't blame yourself Lis."

Lis squeezed her eyes shut in a pitiful attempt to stop her tears.

"W-what am I supposed to tell Natsu? He's gonna be devastated."

Mira stiffened before bringing Lisanna to face her.

"You can't tell him Lis."

"What? Why not? That's one of his closest friends! He has a right to know!"

"Master forbids it."

Lisanna gaped at her.

"…why would he do that?"

Mira let out a deep sigh.

"It's better if Master explains it to you himself."

Mira released her before turning to leave the kitchen. She dabbed at her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears she shed.

And with that, they made their way up to the Master's office where Makarov revealed his plan and Lisanna was sworn to secrecy.

END FLASHBACK

'_I don't deserve to be with him.'_ Lisanna thought sadly.

'_Because of me, one of his closest friends left.'_

'_But I've loved him since I was little, don't I deserve a chance at happiness too?'_

Even though dating Natsu wasn't anything like she imagined, the poor girl still obviously had feelings for him.

'_So what should I do?'_ she thought anxiously.

'_Do the right thing…'_

Lisanna swallowed back the sadness she could feel climbing her throat.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to officially end things with her first love, he spoke.

"Hey, you okay Lis?"

Then he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Her breath caught in her throat and she swore she got lost in the darkness that made up his handsome onyx eyes. His hand was warm wrapped around hers. Safe. _'He makes me feel safe.'_

"U-um yea I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Okay. I'm gonna go look for Happy. I promised I'd take him fishing today."

"Okay, see you later."

"See ya!" He flashed her his megawatt dragon smile. You know, the one that put those alluring fangs on display. The smile that always seemed to make her insides feel all gooey. Her head was still in the clouds as he made his way out of the guildhall.

'_I can't do it.'_ She thought to herself.

'_I've wanted to be with him for so long.'_

'_I can admit I'm being selfish, but I can't help it...'_

She placed her head in her hands as she tried to compose herself. She was in the middle of the guildhall after all.

"I'm sorry Lucy…I hope you'll forgive me one day." she whispered.

Lisanna picked her head up from the table and looked up, straight into draconic ruby eyes.

**If you don't mind, I'd like to act like this chapter wasn't a whole month behind schedule and just say thank you to everyone that continues to follow and/or review this story! A couple things:**

**1)I am not looking for a beta for this particular story, however, I do have ideas for future stories that I may decide to ask for assistance on :)**

**2) There was some concern about Celestial time/Earthland time. I guess I kinda glanced over this point in the last chapter, but the Domus Caelestis ****is NOT in the Celestial World. It exists outside of both Earthland and the Celestial World, this being because its a place of transition between human and spirit. Therefore, I used this technicality to change the amount of time that passes while Lucy is there. Every day in the ****Domus Caelestis**** is 12 days in Earthland. Get it, 12 days, 12 zodiac? I hope that's not too confusing :(**

**3) I'm pretty set on what direction I want to take with this story, but you all are more than welcome to send me ideas for future stories you'd like to see. You never know, it might inspire me :)**

**I think that about covers all of the concerns I've gotten. If this chapter was a little too confusing, let me know in the comments and I'll do my best to clear up the details. Oh, and please don't be too hard on Lisanna or Natsu, they're only human after all lol**

**As always, please review and try not to give up on me! I still plan on finishing this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AN: **

**SHE DOES NOT HAVE CAPRICORN YET! Sincerest apologies for that fumble. Also, yes, she will be training with Scorpio. Thank you Wolf957 for pointing out that mistake! More announcements at the end. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10

"G-Gajeel…" Lisanna mumbled, surprised to see him standing before her table.

He continued to look at her with a bored expression, but behind the façade, Lisanna saw some unnamable emotion burning in his eyes.

"Don't say that if ya don't mean it." he grunted.

Lisanna opened her mouth to respond but he pushed forward without giving her the chance to speak.

"Now that you know about Bunny Girl, let's have a little talk _Lisanna_." he rumbled.

The iron dragon slayer then proceeded to drop down onto the bench across the table from her.

"W-what did you mean? Just now?"

He continued to watch her for a few moments, simply scanning his eyes over her face as if trying to find something that wasn't there. When the girl began to squirm under his scrutiny, he finally answered her.

"I meant, don't go apologizing to Lucy if ya don't mean it. 'Specially since she's already gone. It's insulting."

Lisanna flinched.

"But I do mean it I-"

"I don't want your explanation." he rushes over her again.

Despite her sadness, Lisanna began to feel a couple twinges of annoyance at his bad attitude. '_Who does he think he is, talking to people that way?' _But she tampered down her anger to hear him out_._ A small part of her _was _curious about what he had to say, and an even bigger, guiltier part of her admitted that if he had something to say about Lucy, well, the least she could do was listen. And so, she sat quietly, and waited for him to continue.

Seeing the surrender in her eyes, he finally spoke.

"Let's get a couple things straight, I don't care that you've been gone for two years, and I _damn sure _don't care that you mighta' had a thing for that idiot Salamander before you left. All I care about is the way you hurt Bunny Girl." he all but hissed at her.

Lisanna was shocked. Then she was angry.

"It isn't just some 'thing'! I've loved him since we were kids!" she retorted vehemently, remembering at the last moment to keep her voice down. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

'_It just isn't __**fair**__…It's not like I intentionally tried to hurt Lucy!' _she thought to herself_. _

She didn't know why she was trying to justify her actions to Gajeel of all people. Out of everyone at the guild, he'd been the most unwelcoming when she returned. But she _needed_ him to understand that she wasn't a horrible person…or at least… she didn't think she was.

'_I just wanted to be with the guy I've loved since I was a little girl. Is that so wrong?_

"You could never understand how it felt! Knowing my family thought I was dead...and _not_ knowing if I'd e-ever see them again..."

At that, Lisanna could feel the onslaught of tears building behind her eyes, but she pushed them back, determined to explain herself to the one person in the guild that seemingly hated her guts.

"…There are _no_ words. And now that I've been given a second chance at being with them, I refuse to take _anything_ for granted! I…I just wanted things to go back to how they used to be." she finished sadly.

Looking at how utterly defeated she looked, Gajeel grudgingly admitted that he could see where she was coming from. Being ripped away from your family and then coming back to see everyone moving on without you… that would be rough on anybody. He almost felt for her.

Almost.

He nodded his head and Lisanna felt the relief at his understanding begin to loosen the tight feeling in her chest…

"And ya walked all over the life of one of your nakama to do it. No big deal right?"

At that, Lisanna stiffened.

He sighed. "Look, I respect that you went after what you wanted. I get that."

His thoughts briefly flashed to the Shrimp and her ever present cheerleading squad of Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum. He glowered. Yea, he had no problems beating them to Levy's heart. '_She's __**mine**_' he thought possessively_._

He looked back at the girl in front of him and his glare returned.

"That's not the problem. The problem is, when you came back you tried to fit yourself into a role that was already taken. You took her spot on her team, you took away her friends' attention, and you took away the person she'd grown to love. You left her with _nothing_."

Lisanna cowered away from each of his accusations. No one in the guild had ever confronted her like this and it left her feeling hollow inside…it was also a huge wake up call for her.

"I didn't…"

"What, you didn't know?" he interrupted sarcastically.

'_No!' _she thought instinctively. But…the word wouldn't leave her mouth. The look on Lucy's face when the team thanked her for giving away her spot, the way Lucy's whole body seemed to seize up anytime she was around Natsu, that always present smile on her face that never seemed to reach her eyes. Other memories rushed forward…the fond way Natsu used to tell her about his adventures with the blonde, how great she was, how dependable she was.

Memories from her time in Edolas resurfaced... The way that Edolas Lucy and Natsu were always together…always a team.

'_Did I know deep down?' _the thought had been plaguing her mind since this morning.

Gajeel continued to observe her with satisfaction as he watched the horror of what she'd done finally register in her mind. But, seeing her regret, he decided to lighten up.

He sighed.

"Hey, it's not just your fault." he admitted.

She looked up, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"All of us get to feel like shit cuz' we all played a part. Me, you, the rest of her friends, Salamander, we all deserted her in our own way." He grew quiet, a sad look crossing over his face, but after a moment he shook his head as if to fling away his thoughts before fixing her with another hard glare.

"But I need you to understand that when Lucy comes back, because she _will_ come back to us one day," he growled vehemently. "I expect everyone to treat her right." he continued. The words came out rather menacingly and Lisanna swallowed nervously.

"Right now, the main person I'm holding responsible is Salamander. He was supposed to be her best friend after all, and he hasn't even fucking noticed she left. Nobody told him to toss Lucy aside like trash just to be with you."

"But you still played a part in this." he continued.

"I-I'm sorry…" she didn't know what else to say at that point.

"Did you really not know?"

"What?" Lisanna muttered. She could feel a slight tremble making its way through her slender frame as those blood red eyes pinned her to where she sat.

"Did you really not know how she felt about him?" he growled irritably.

She could try to stay in denial all she wanted, but deep down, she knew. She'd allowed herself only to see what she wanted to see. At the time, the signs had all been there, she just didn't have the courage to face what they really meant. Gajeel was still looking at her. His gaze unwavering.

"I…I knew…" she whispered, as quiet as a breeze, if it wasn't for his dragon slayer hearing, he would've missed it.

He let out a long sigh of disappointment. He kinda hated that he was the one that had to open her eyes to her mistakes, but he knew no one else would do it. And he realized, he didn't hate the girl in front of him after all. Knowing that she didn't intentionally try to hurt Bunny Girl acted like a calming balm on his anger. He was, however, disappointed that she'd chosen to remain ignorant to the way she was hurting the celestial mage.

But…he would try to forgive her. '_It's what Lucy would want.'_ he thought begrudgingly.

He rose from the table slowly. Their intense stare down finally broken, Lisanna bowed her head to look down at the table. Before he turned to leave, he threw one last shot at her in the hopes that she truly got the message.

"Like I said before, don't go apologizing if ya don't mean it."

And with that, he left the poor girl alone with her depressed thoughts.

Back by the bar, Cana, Fairy Tail's local fortuneteller, had a deep frown engraved on her pretty face as she stared intently at the cards in front of her.

BACK IN THE DOMUS CAELESTIS

"Again."

I sit there glaring at the cruel lion spirit before me, gasping for breath. Sweat is beginning to gather on my face. '_We just started this torture session less than half an hour ago_!' I think to myself in despair.

"Just…give me…a second" I pant.

Loke shakes his head. "Can't do that Princess. This is the most important part of your training. If you can't expand your magic reserves, you won't be able to grow any stronger when you go back to Earthland."

'_Just focus on why we're here.'_

I clench my teeth before finding my resolve and I let out a long breath.

"Again." Loke repeats.

I close my eyes and reach for my magic. Instead of the paltry golden threads they'd been before arriving to the Domus Caelestis, it now feels like a river of golden light. My magic washes over me like gentle waves. I didn't want to let it go…When I'm sure I've gained a firm sense of my magic power, I let out a small sigh. _'Now for the hard part.'_

"I know it's tempting to hold onto all of that power, but you can't. Not until you increase your stores. To do that, you must slowly release all of your power from your body and let even more flow back in. C'mon Lucy, you can do it this time." Loke encourages.

I focus my mind's eye on the magic energy and imagine it flowing out of my body. Through my fingertips, from my pores, and into the ground and the surrounding air. I can feel my hair floating in the magical breeze brought on by the release of energy. After a while, I begin to feel the telltale signs of magic depletion. Everything in me instinctually clings to the last bit of magic within my body as I grow fatigued. My head feels is swimming and I can feel the sweat building up on my face again. Breathing starts to grow tedious and I begin panting in an effort to push through. I can feel that last bit of magic finally forcing its way out of my body.

It takes all of my concentration just to keep from blacking out.

"Excellent job Lucy! Stay with me! Now I want you to slowly draw that magic energy back in, but this time I want you to try to bring in even more. I said slowly!"

All of that energy is trying desperately to rush back into my body. At the sharp tone in Loke's voice, I put a clench hold around it and will it to come back to me slower. The minutes pass as I recollect my magic power, bit by bit. The feelings of magic depravation have already receded and still, I continue to meticulously welcome back what I've lost. More time passes and I begin to notice this sensation of fullness. Kind of like how it feels on the rare occasions I overeat.

"Your stores are completely full, but I want you to try to draw in as much as you can." Loke coaches.

This is beginning to feel as challenging as emptying my stores had been. For every bit of magic I manage to somehow absorb, a shot of pain rushes through me. That uncomfortable feeling of fullness grows and grows and soon it becomes unbearable as I collapse on my back, breathing heavily after the mental exertion. While I lay there gasping for breath, Loke comes closer to stand over me.

"Awesome! You managed to increase your magic stores by 7%!

Feeling accomplished, a cocky smirk starts to take form on my face.

"How much are we trying to increase my magic reserves anyway?"

Loke places his hand under his chin in thought for a moment.

"I'd say at least 100%. Maybe 150 if you really improv-Lucy! Hey! Wake up!"

It takes a couple hard shakes, but I finally come to.

"A-a 100%? Loke, I can't…there's absolutely no way I can improve that much."

"And why not? In just one hour, you've managed to increase your magic container by almost 10%. And I promise it'll get easier the more you do it. Every day you're here, you 'll spend two hours in the morning meditating and expanding your stores. Got it?"

Seeing the doubt still lingering in my eyes, he ruffles my hair affectionately. "You can do this. We know you can."

Seeing his unwavering faith in me, I let out a deep sigh. If I can't believe in myself, I guess I'll just have to believe in my spirits.

Seeing that my slight mental breakdown has passed Loke rises again before turning to walk back to his spot across from me.

"Again."

I let out a long drawn out groan. _'One more hour to go…'_

An hour later and I'm laid out on the ground, utterly exhausted. After that last session, I'm proud to say I've increased my magic reserves by 16%. I stare up at the colossal planets floating above me while catching my breath.

Loke stands off to the side to give me a chance to get my bearings.

"After a short break, you'll start your official training with me.

"Don't worry, this is the fun part." he tacks on with a chuckle after seeing the exasperated look I shoot his way.

About half an hour later we start walking towards the mountains I saw earlier this morning from my window.

I can tell it'll be a while until we reach them, so we fall into silence as we make our way there. Of course, now that I finally have a moment to think about something other than training, my thoughts instantly veer towards home, towards Fairy Tail.

They haven't noticed.

How could they not notice by now?

When I left, I thought the pain in my chest couldn't possibly get any worse. _'Guess I was wrong about that.'_ I think bitterly.

I wanted to believe that they'd miss me at least a little bit when they realized I was gone, but it's been a month for them. Sigh. A guilty part of myself could admit that I wanted them to feel bad about me leaving, but I guess that's what I get for thinking that way.

I try to tell myself I should be relieved, that with this news, I can make a clean break from my old guild, but…when I started this mission, it was with the idea that one day, I'd find the strength to return to them.

Now though, seeing how truly little I meant to them, well, maybe I shouldn't go back… And if I don't go back to Fairy Tail, where the hell _would_ I go? To that, I have no answers. And I don't have time to try and figure it out because when I look up, I realize we've reached the base of the mountains.

Up close, I can see they're made of some kind of dark indigo stone, almost purple under the light of the stars. The gentle murmur of running water graces my ears and little firefly-like creatures stumble their way through the air on the slight breeze. Hesitantly, I follow Loke into what appears to be a cave, partially hidden by the straggly undergrowth.

After only a couple of minutes of venturing inside, we're plunged into absolute darkness. I can't even make out the outline of Loke in front of me. The only reassurance I have that he's even still here is the sound of his breathing and his shoes on the stone ground as he comes to a stop.

"We're here Princess."

"Uhh, would you mind maybe giving us some light?"

He lets out a small laugh before the cave is illuminated in gold. Surprised by the sudden return of my vision, I blink repeatedly before focusing on the man before me.

"Today, we're going to work on synchronizing our magic."

"Eh?"  
"You heard me. We're going to try to blend our magic together."

"Like…a Unison Raid?"

"Sort of. It's the same principle anyway, but the main point is for you to get a sense of my magic and how it works."

"O-okay."

"Now, take my hands."

I latch onto his before he lowers us to the ground. We're now sitting crosslegged and facing each other, my hands still placed in his. I'm just getting settled when he decides to plunge us back into darkness.

I let out a squeak of surprise.

"Don't panic." He chuckles again and I feel the slight heat rush to my cheeks at how chicken I am. But I can't help it. I've never been encased in such complete darkness. It's both suffocating and too vast at the same time. It felt like at any minute, someone or something could creep up on me and-"

"Focus Lucy!"

I jump before I feel my cheeks burn even brighter.

"Well it's not my fault!" I rant. "Why'd we have to come here anyways? It's scary! And the ground's all damp!" I whine.

I can't see him in front of me but based on the way his hands are shaking in mine, I know he's silently laughing at me.

"It's not funny!" I huff.

"My Regulus is light based. Being surrounded in darkness will help make it easier for your senses to focus on my magic. Plus, everyone craves the light when surrounded by darkness…Think of it as motivation to find the light." he murmurs eerily.

_Way to be creepy Loke!" _I think to myself.

"So, if you're ready, I'd like for us to start."

"If we must." I sigh.

"Good, now, feel for my magic."

I close my eyes and instantly pick up on the familiar tingle in the air when a mage gives off magic power, but I'm sure he means more than that, so I try to focus my mind's eye on the area surrounding the lion spirit. At first, I don't feel anything, but after what could've been hours for all I know, I start to feel a slight warmth radiating from him. Encouraged, I concentrate on that bit of heat and soon, the feeling grows stronger.

It starts to feel like sunshine basking me in its warmth on a cloudless day. The sensation grows and grows and soon I open my eyes, certain the cave must be filled with golden rays, but again, I'm greeted to darkness. Still, I have the unbearable urge to squint my eyes, like I've been staring at the sun too long and in a moment, I'm forced to pull my hands away and break our connection.

I rub my eyes furiously; certain I've somehow gone blind looking at that invisible light. The darkness we're currently immersed in doesn't help to quell my fears.

Luckily, his hands begin to glow again and I'm relieved to realize I haven't gone blind as I meet his gaze.

"Geez Loke, a little warning would've been nice." I complain.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how brightly my Regulus magic really is to other people. On the other hand, great job! You managed to sync with my magic, but I wasn't worried. I knew we'd be compatible." He teases, a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

My leg twitches with the urge to deliver a Lucy Kick, but I refrain. Barely.

"Soo what was the point of all of that."

"We'll be working on a technique called Star Dress."

Intrigued, I wait for him to explain.

"It's a physical spell that will allow you to use the same type of magic as your celestial spirit. One of your biggest training goals is for you to master as many star dresses as you can before you feel ready to leave the Domus Caelestis. And to do that, you need to be able to link your magic with each of us."

I nod, fascinated.

"I'm a little surprised, I thought it might take a couple sessions before you could link with my magic but hey, that's what I get for underestimating my Princess."

"Since you're doing so well and there's still a little bit of time left in the day, I'll let you try to access the Star Dress before we head back."

In the midst of my excitement, I let out a small squeal. "How do I start?" I ask eagerly.

"Take out my key."

I pull his key from my hip and hold it up. He curls his hands around mine and places it over my heart.

"Now, try to link with my magic again, but this time, imagine it intertwining with yours. Imagine yourself wielding my magic."

I close my eyes and focus in on Loke once more. Unlike last time, it's easy to hone in on the warmth radiating from him. This time, I try to picture the golden rays I feel in my mind's eye and I almost break my concentration as I take in the mental image of an enormous golden lion prowling back and forth in front of me. He's absolutely breathtaking. The beast's spectral body is barely visible as he is made up completely of golden light and stardust and I find myself squinting again as I try to make out his features.

Remembering Loke's instructions, I call upon my own magic to rise up and meet his. In my mind's eye, it looks like gentle waves of gold trying to lap at the beast's fur. Irritated, the beast retreats away from me with a warning growl.

Loke must sense our powers clashing because he calls out to reassure me. "It's okay Lucy, this will probably take quite a few sessions before you can use my magic. Do you want to call it and try again tomorrow?"

Slightly frustrated, I can feel my stubbornness welling up. Refusing to break my concentration, I keep my eyes closed and focused on the agitated lion while I address his wielder.

"No! Let me try one more time. I think I have an idea..."

"Very well, but last try before we head back."

Satisfied with his answer, I try a different approach.

I start to think about the strong bond I share with Loke and how much he means to me, not just as a partner, but as a friend, as nakama. Memories of our time together, both good and bad, rush through me. The warmth of his embrace whenever I'm feeling down, his constant shenanigans and ploys at our 'love', his willingness to fight by my side through just about anything. It's enough to make my heart clench, and while I'm focusing on that, I carefully begin to inch my magic towards the lion. It's hard to tell, but I think his lips slightly curl back over his sharp canines, as if in resignation, before he allows my magic to gently brush over his shimmering fur and wrap around his body.

Seeing the lion's acceptance of my magic, my heart soars in my chest! However, my moment of elation is cut short, because the moment our magic makes contact and truly blends together, Loke's magic shoots out and washes over me in return. Despite its golden hue and radiating warmth, the sensation of it melding with my own magic leaves a trail of blistering cold heat in its wake as it rushes across my body, the sensation of starlight itself, and I gasp in shock before the feeling thankfully begins to lessen. I can still feel his magic skirting on the edges of my subconscious, just waiting to be summoned, but it is no longer all-consuming like it was a few moments ago.

"Lucy…open your eyes." A little scared at the awed tone in his voice, I peek my eyes open to look at him.

He's staring at me in amazement, his eyes illuminated by the Regulus glow coming from his hands. A little panicked, I glance down at myself before my eyes also widen in surprise. Replacing my comfy pink workout set is a gorgeous black cocktail dress. My shoulders have been left bare, but the sleeves begin on my upper arms and continue down to hang rather loosely around my hands. Gold embroidery lines the bodice of the dress and delicate gold lace frames the cups of the sweetheart neckline. A rich golden sash is tied snuggly around my hips before the dress drops to mid-calf, the hem decorated with wavy black ruffles. A wide slit leaves most of my left leg exposed in simple black stockings. And lastly, I find myself in classy black heels and a frilly black choker wrapped daintily around my neck. But what shocks me most is the symbol of Leo the Lion displayed proudly on my right breast.

Before I can think about it, my hand shoots out to slap the starstruck lion across the face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Why the hell is YOUR SYMBOL placed on MY boob ya perv!"

"I don't know! That's just where it decided to show up! I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear!"

"Now could you maybe not smack me around with my own magic?" he huffs.

Confused, I look down at my left hand to see that it's glowing, much like Loke's does whenever he uses his Regulus magic.

"I…I did it?"

Despite the bright red mark now gracing his right cheek, Loke grins at me with pride.

"You did it Princess! You managed to unlock your first Star Dress, and in one day too! You're amazing."

This feeling of pride, of self-accomplishment, is almost too much to bear. I did it… and for the first time since I left Fairy Tail, it felt like my decision to leave was worth it. This feeling of belief in myself is heady and I want to keep growing stronger, to start to feel dependable for once. I still didn't know what my future holds beyond my time here with my celestial spirits, but right now, I made the vow to give my training my all. I would leave this realm a changed woman, one with confidence and belief in her abilities. My lofty goal was enough to bring tears to my eyes and before the first sob left me, I felt the arms of my lion spirit wrap around me in understanding.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some Natsu perspective coming real soon, I promise! Thanks again for all that continue to support this story and give me their honest feedback! **

**I know a lot of viewers are having a hard time believing how Lucy can possibly reconcile with her nakama after all of this, but I'd like to remind everyone that forgiveness is both Lucy's greatest strength and weakness. When most of us have had enough or think it impossible forgive, Lucy shows how amazing she is by doing just that. **

**I get it, Fairy Tail is supposed to be the epitome for friendship and caring for one another. But we all make mistakes and I think it's safe to assume that Fairy Tail as a whole can make mistakes as well. The way everyone drifted apart after the Tartaros Arc is proof of that in my opinion. Clearly, no one in Fairy Tail would **_**intentionally **_**hurt our Lucy, but after rewatching the anime and rereading the manga, I think it's at least in the realm of possibility that Natsu and the others might've spent more time bonding with Lisanna and rekindling their friendship if not for the Tenrou Arc. I truly felt like Natsu didn't begin to realize his feelings for Lucy until during/after that Arc. Either way, of course, you do NOT have to agree with me. Your opinion is your own and if you find this story unrealistic, I will not be offended if you choose to discontinue reading it. I just wanted to give you all an insight into the way I think Lucy and the gang's minds might've worked in a different scenario. **

**Quick question: How is the pacing in this story? Are the flashbacks confusing anyone? Please let me know in the reviews. Next chapter should be out by next week, honestly at this point, it's the least I can do for you guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick AN: I have literally ZERO experience with tarot cards or divination. If anyone reading this does, I apologize in advance if something I wrote in this chapter is incorrect. **

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and feedback! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but after rereading it...I decided to basically rewrite the whole thing lol. I ask that you continue to leave your critiques. I take all of it into consideration. And I love reading all of your predictions as well. This might be my longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

Gajeel rapped his fist on the Master's door before walking in.

"Any word from her yet?" Gajeel rumbled as he stood before the master's desk.

Ignoring his rudeness, Makarov sighed. "Afraid not."

Gajeel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and storming out almost as quickly as he'd entered. He slammed the door on his way out.

'_It's only been two months and already I feel like I'm losin' it…when are you comin' home Bunny Girl?'_

It probably wouldn't be so bad for the poor iron dragon slayer if she at least had the decency to write them_, or_ if that worthless lion spirit of hers would ever come back for an update. Gajeel stiffened. _'What if she forbade him from coming to see us?' _but he quickly dismissed the thought.

'_No. Even if she left the guild, Loke is still a member in his own right. She wouldn't take that away from him.'_ he reassured himself.

"Tch."

Which meant that Loke was just being a pain in the ass.

Gajeel felt like he was constantly living in an agitated state. It wasn't just him either. Things had gotten rather tense around the guild.

It was almost as if Cana's divination had been the catalyst needed to set things in motion. Over the past month, members were finally noticing the celestial mage's absence.

FLASHBACK TO A MONTH AGO ON EARTHLAND

The Tower. The Ten of Wands. Death. And the Empress.

Cana'd just completed her monthly divination for the guild. Granted, she was a month behind, but her mind had been preoccupied with her own troubles. It was getting close to that time of year again.

The S Trials were slowly creeping up on her, and her insecurities were beginning to resurface. So, she'd done what she does best, tried to drink her sorrows away. She would've continued to do just that, but that itch she sometimes got when she felt an important vision coming wouldn't let her go on in ignorant, intoxicated bliss.

Based on the cards lying before, she only now realized what a huge blunder that had been on her part.

She stared down intently at the guild's future, all laid before her. She was desperate to find some other meaning than what was being revealed to her. Because if her reading was true, the guild was about to be tested to their limits.

She knew she needed to report to Master immediately, but there was one card that still eluded her. The Empress. It didn't give any foresight into the future of the guild, not like the other cards, and it only gave off a small amount of magic, but she knew it was still just as important.

She waved her hand over it slowly, trying to unravel the meaning lying hidden within.

She felt a slight magic surge and as if a veil had been lifted from the card, Cana looked closer at the appearance of the woman drawn on the card. The first thing she noticed was the woman's long blonde hair, painted as golden as the throne she sat upon. The backdrop was of a starless night, but her crown…upon closer inspection, was adorned with stars, twelve to be exact…

And like that, it clicked into place.

'_Lucy!' _Cana thought wildly.

The magic draining from the card and the feeling of dread settling in her stomach, was enough to tell her that her guess was right.

Although the women's facial features were vastly different, she knew her cards were trying to warn her about the celestial wizard. But they refused to tell her anything else. She was only left with the sense that Lucy was somehow connected to her rather troubling vision…

Looking around the guildhall, she couldn't spot any of the mage's close friends. Cursing silently in her head, she called Mira over from the other side of the bar.

"What can I do for you Cana?"

"Have you seen Lucy today? I just did a reading for the guild and I think she might be in trouble."

"Oh no…follow me, I'll take you to see the Master."

They made their way up the stairs before knocking on his door. Called to come in, Mira gestured for Cana to enter before heading back down to the bar.

"Master, I need to speak with Lucy as soon as possible. I think something's wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

Slightly annoyed at his avoidance of her request, Cana went to stand before his desk, and with a delicate flick of her wrist, she placed the four cards in front of him.

She pointed to the Empress.

"I think my cards are trying to tell me something about Lucy. I don't get any visions or summons when I look at this card, but all I think about is her and I feel sick to my stomach."

Makarov stare down at the cards for a moment.

"Tell me about the other cards" he says, eyes latched onto the Empress.

Frustrated, she relays her vision.

She pointed to the first card.

"The Tower. The guild will be turn completely upside down. The very foundation Fairy Tail was built on will tremble. A line will be drawn in the sand. Our family divided."

She pointed to the next card.

"The Ten of Wands. Our members will be plagued with heavy burdens of the heart, some more so than others. But whatever's coming our way will leave a lasting impression on everyone."

She placed her hand on the last card.

"And finally, Death." Cana said solemnly.

At that, the Master's shoulders tensed.

"The guild will suffer immense grief. It doesn't necessarily mean someone is going to die, and thankfully, I didn't get that feeling when I drew the card, but…whatever causes this grief, some of our members probably won't recover from it…"

By the end of her explanation, his shoulders had relaxed, somewhat relieved. But still, he continued to only look at the cards before him.

"What does this have to do with Lucy?" Makarov asked gravelly.

"I-I don't know for sure. The cards don't say, but I can't help but feel like she's somehow connected to this. Whatever's coming to the guild… she needs to be the first to know about it!"

Makarov let out a deep sigh. He seemed to age a little in front of Cana's very eyes as he placed his head in his hands.

He did not expect his plan to lead to this. Not at all.

'_Then again,' _he thought dryly. _'I also didn't think it'd take some of my children this long to realize one of their own was missing.'_

A moment passed and he finally looked up at the woman before him, sadness etched in the lines of his face.

"I know what your cards are trying to tell you child. You don't need to worry about Lucy. She is not in danger and sadly, this is something that we can no longer help her with."

Cana's temper flared.

"It was _my _vision so I'll be the judge of that. If you won't tell her about it, then I will."

She turned on her heel, about to make her way out of the office and towards Lucy apartment. She only made it one step before Makarov's words stopped her in her tracks.

"She's gone Cana. Lucy is no longer a member of Fairy Tail. She left about a month ago."

Makarov dove into his explanation of how depressed Lucy had been, how she felt her only option was to leave her family behind and start fresh. About his plan to let the guild realize she was missing for themselves. When he was done, Cana was writhing mad. She attempted to storm out of the office, intent on tearing Team Natsu a new one.

'_They were her friends!' _her mind roared._ 'The ones she trusted the most! Where were they when she Needed them?!' _

About thirty minutes of creative profanity and an official order from the Master later, and Cana finally agreed not to inform the entire guild…or try to obliterate Team Natsu. _'I can't do it by myself anyway.'_ she thought.

She stormed out of that office seething and…guilt-ridden. With how defeated Makarov said Lucy was, how could she not feel guilty? If only she'd done her divination sooner…but no, she'd been so caught up in her _own _problems, that she'd put the good of the guild on the sidelines. She was a failure. A sorry excuse for a fortuneteller. If she'd done her reading on time, would her cards have warned her about Lucy?

She'd never know. But at least now she understood her vision. Makarov's plan would surely lead to great unrest in the guild. Some members would insist they go after the mage, others would want to respect her final decision to leave. _'A line drawn in the sand.' _she thought.

It'd already been a month since she left, and only a handful of members were even aware that she was gone.

'_The guilt will eat our members alive. And they'll carry that burden with them for a long time.'_ Cana just knew it.

Fairy Tail was built on the belief that family and nakama was everything; that their bonds were what made them strong.

So how was the guild supposed to cope when it realized how utterly it had failed to uphold those values?

And the grief.

Cana knew that for some members, the celestial mage leaving without even a goodbye would break their hearts. Lucy'd been accepted by everyone in the guild, but she'd created an even closer-knit family for herself with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. Her team. Although Cana was raving mad at the fact that not a single one of them had realized Lucy was gone, she knew, once they found out, the news was sure to take its toll on them.

She slowly made her way back to the bar and grabbed a barrel.

She didn't want to think about this anymore. Didn't want to dwell on her shortcomings. She just wanted to be numb to it all, if just for a little while.

But before she brought the alcohol to her lips, she sent a quick prayer to the gods that her fellow guildmates would begin to realize on their own and soon. The fate of the guild seemed to depend on it.

It seemed Cana's prayers were answered because, surprisingly, the Thunder Legion inquired about Lucy the very next day.

Since their defeat in the Battle of Fairy Tail, the Thunder Legion was trying tirelessly to right their wrongs and be worthy members of the guild. The seith mage of the group, Bickslow, had started the habit of trying to memorize the souls of his fellow guildmembers, something he thought could be useful one day in a battle or other emergency. Some souls were more memorable than others. He knew he'd never mistaken the Cosplayer's soul. To him, Lucy's soul shined pure gold, something he assumed had to do with her being a celestial wizard.

But when Bickslow hadn't seen her beautiful light around the guild for quite a while, he'd grown worried and expressed his concerns to the other members of the Thunder Legion. Even they knew that Lucy didn't do long missions, but not wanting to jump the gun, they waited to see if she'd eventually show up. When a week passed and there was still no sign of her, they brought it to the attention of Mira who reluctantly passed on the news.

Nab of all people noticed about a week after the Thunder Legion when he realized he hadn't seen the pretty mage at the job request board in a long time. He too, brought his concerns to Mirajane and was welcomed into the fold.

Jet and Droy found out two or three days later when they were looking for Lucy's help to surprise Levy with some new reading material.

Convincing them not to go run off and tell the bluenette had been hard, even with the direct order from Master, but when Makarov started to grow into a freaking _Titan_ in his _office_, they both finally simmered down, seeing how serious the situation really was. And so, they quietly stayed by the script mage's side. Hoping that she would be the next to ask about their dear friend Lucy. Sadly, she wasn't.

Juvia was next, and she was the latest to be made aware, exactly two weeks after Cana's reading.

Her wakeup call had probably been the worst to date.

She'd been in absolute bliss for the past month. For whatever reason, Gray had actually willingly spent time with the ditzy rain woman. They'd gotten so close in fact, that there was a running bet in the guild on when they were going to finally get together.

A bet that was sadly put on hold once Juvia found out about Lucy.

She'd just come back from a day job with her 'darling Gray' and was over the moon at how well it went. Gray went home to drop off his things, run a few errands, and freshen up before coming back to the guild, so she made her way to go sit at the bar and patiently wait for him. As usual, she grew lost in her thoughts and wild imagination.

So caught up in her fantasies, she'd begun muttering to herself quietly.

Things like "lovely Gray" and "love rival" and "affair" fell on the ears of the only other occupant at the bar. Cana.

When the water mage began contemplating rubbing her and Gray's 'love' in her 'love rival's _face', _Cana decided to intervene.

She just _knew_ that Juvia would run off pestering Gray about Lucy and unknowingly let the cat outta the bag. And while she wanted Gray to remember, if for nothing more than to finally be able to beat the living crap outta him for being such a shitty friend, she also wanted him to find out on his own terms.

So, deciding the crazy woman's ramblings was enough of an acknowledgement, Cana sat her down before she could rush out of the guild in search of her love, and told her the truth about everything; Lucy's sadness, Master's plans, and who knew and didn't know about the woman's absence.

Afterwards, Cana prepared to have to physically restrain the unpredictable woman, unsure of what she'd do, but Juvia's reaction had been shocking.

As if she hadn't heard the card mage, Juvia simply got up and walked to an empty table with a clear view of the front doorway.

Concerned, Cana told Mira what happened. The ever-vigilant barmaid promised to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day, but in the end, there was no need.

She sat there for _hours, _eyes glued to the guild's doors until finally, Gray arrived.

Without hesitation, Juvia walked right up to the ice mage….

"There you are Juvia I-"

…and slapped him across the face.

The guild grew painfully quiet, the sound of the slap seemed to resonate throughout the entire room. The look on Gray's face confirmed that even he was having trouble processing what just happened.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Juvia yelled at him, head cast downward.

She refused to look at him. She knew if she stared into those dark, soul-searching eyes, if she saw the hurt there, she'd lose the fight in her.

"Juvia knows that you are better than this my love!"

She'd planned on saying more, but found that the words wouldn't come and, utterly overwhelmed at her actions, she ran out of the guild, a confused and hurt Gray Fullbuster right on her heels.

He came back not even five minutes later, crestfallen and apparently still baffled before going to sit at a table by himself.

After that, it rained nonstop for an entire week.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Gajeel made his way back to his table in the corner before slumping in his seat, a pout on the grown man's face.

"I take it no news?" Lily asked from his seat beside the disgruntled man.

"Nope. Not a peep outta Bunny." he replied.

He let his gaze wander over the guild, ever vigilant for signs that someone was bringing up the celestial mage. His eyes must've stayed a little too long at Team Shadowgear's table, because a certain petite bluenette looked up to see him staring at her and gave a small smile and a wave.

He looked away quickly and groaned internally when she got up to hesitantly walk over to his table.

"...hey Gajeel."

He grunted in acknowledgment, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"H-how's your day been going? You look a little agitated." she inquired.

He could see she was about to take a seat across from him.

Before she could, he pinned her to the spot with his reptilian eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Shrimp. You should go back to your friends." he said rather coldly.

He saw the surprise and the hurt well up in her eyes, and he had to force himself not to look away.

She stood there for a second, just looking at him before ducking her head.

"O-okay. We can always talk some other time." she said before turning on her heel and hightailing it back to her table.

Over her shoulder, her teammates shot him death glares, but he ignored them. Let the two idiots think what they want, but he refused to coddle the small woman.

"That was rather rude Gajeel." Lily reprimanded.

He sighed.

"If she'd just be a good friend, I wouldn't have to be so mean." he replied, acid lacing his words. And hurt.

Gajeel had been so sure that Levy would be one of the first to ask about Bunny Girl, but sadly, two months later, and Levy still hadn't noticed.

That had been the hardest pill for Gajeel to swallow.

Hell, it damn near broke his heart.

He just _knew,_ deep down, that the annoying little bookworm was the woman for him. It was practically a done deal. Case closed. His inner beast had fought like hell to get to her and his own heart was slowly starting to thaw under her charm. The human part of him and the dragon part of him, had finally come to the agreement that she was going to be their _beloved_ one day. And while he knew they had a long way to go, he also knew that with time that their bond would grow strong, and just maybe, he'd get the chance to maker her his.

But as of right now, it was getting harder and harder to be around her, despite his feelings. Sometimes he just wanted to pick her up and shake her, certain that it would help get those thoughts rattling in that big brain of hers!

To say their relationship was strained at the moment was an understatement. They were already a little shaky as friends but with his feelings of disappointment, he knew it was only a matter of time before he completely pushed her away on accident. Then he'd be left with nothing.

'_Well nothing 'cept Lily.'_ he thought cynically.

He could only hope and pray that she'd notice soon, before he went completely mad. Then he could lecture her to his heart's content about what a shitty friend she'd been, and they could get back on track towards getting to know each other. He knew it would take time for him to forgive her, _beloved_ or not she'd fucked up royally. But when it came to Levy McGarden, there really was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

_But for now,_ she was going to have to deal with the cold shoulder.

She still had her little cheerleading squad anyways. Although they were a little less exuberant when they were around her, they stayed glued to her side as always.

The guild doors opened, and he watched Juvia make her way to his table before sitting down in silence. The woman was obviously suffering immensely ever since her fight with the ice wizard. That was almost two weeks ago, and the two almost-lovebirds hadn't spoken since.

She'd had a heart to heart with her oldest friend in the guild, Gajeel, and revealed to him how super guilty she was about forgetting her love rival and dismissing her feelings. Hearing the honesty in her voice, Gajeel forgave her rather easily, and allowed her to sit in silence at his table whenever she came to the guild.

It would've been comical if not for the sad reason behind it, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see his Shrimp throwing the water mage murderously envious looks.

He continued his perusal of his guildmates, and his eyes landed on Team Natsu, more specifically, the silver-haired woman among them.

His eyes darkened.

Even from here, he could tell Lisanna wasn't happy. Her light blue eyes weren't as bright as they'd been a month ago. He noted that she also looked a little skinnier than she did a month ago. That could simply be due to training, but he got the feeling it was from not eating enough. He didn't know what she was trying to accomplish by staying with the group, hell, or even just staying with Salamander. The guilt was obviously eating the young woman alive, and anytime her boyfriend put his arms around her or showed her any signs of affection, she'd often flinch away or try to ease herself out of the embrace.

'_How the tables have turned.'_ he thought.

From the bar, he saw Mira watching over her sister. Worry was clear in her eyes.

Gajeel sighed again.

A part of him felt like he was to blame. He was the one to confront her after all. He just hoped that whatever inner turmoil the girl was facing, she'd figure it out for herself sooner or later.

Lisanna sat with her team as usual. Natsu's arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he joked around with the others. He'd been getting a little better with the physical affection over the past month. Still no kisses, but occasionally he'd do things like grab her hand, or sling his arm over her shoulder. Still, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy any of it.

After her little 'conversation' with Gajeel, it seemed like every time she was with the fire dragon slayer, his words would pass through her mind. _'Did you really not know?' 'You left her with __**nothing**__', 'Don't go apologizing if ya don't mean it…'_

After a month of trying to untangle her chaotic emotions, she'd come to one scarily clear realization.

She was no longer in love with Natsu Dragneel. And Natsu Dragneel would never be in love with her.

She couldn't actually pinpoint when she'd had the epiphany, but it was unwavering in its absoluteness. Her eyes now open, it was clear that a relationship between the two of them was doomed from the start. While she'd always admired Natsu's tenacity and passion, she found herself struggling to keep pace with him. His constant shenanigans often times left her flustered and annoyed. She'd slowly come to accept that she'd mistaken admiration for love. She would always be awed by his strength, his willingness to go above and beyond, not just for his friends, but for others. But he wasn't the romantic, gentle, partner she'd fantasized him to be.

'_Or maybe…'_ she thought to herself. _'He just can't be that way for me…'_

It was true that the dragon slayer hadn't acknowledged his old partner. But there were moments when she caught him lost in thought. A rather sad and lonely look on his face, and she'd think, _'This is it. He'll ask where Lucy is, and I can finally lift this weight off my chest!'_

But then he'd turn around, wearing that happy-go-lucky dragon smile of his and act like everything was okay, not a care in the world.

Concerned, she'd even talked to the master. She was almost certain that Natsu's subconscious was aware something was wrong, but the boy just seemed adamant on ignoring it. To her dismay, the master refused her pleas to reveal the truth to him.

"As much as it'll hurt when he finds out, it'll hurt even more if someone else has to be the one to tell him." Makarov explained.

Makarov dragged his hands down his face in exhaustion.

"Had I known it would take Natsu, Erza, and Gray of all people this long to notice, I might've never set this plan in motion. But as it is, we must see this through to the end. Only by realizing our mistakes and learning from them, can we shape ourselves into a better, stronger guild. Sometimes it has to get worse before things can get better."

Knowing he wasn't going to budge, she'd left his office even more discouraged. That was weeks ago, and it was getting harder and harder to keep the pretense up. The guilt was practically eating her alive.

She stayed with her team almost solely for the purpose of listening for any mentions of Lucy. The moment any of them brought up their old teammate, she planned to take them straight to Master, but, they hadn't. Two months and they hadn't mentioned her. Not once.

Lisanna even contemplated breaking up with the dragon slayer in the desperate hope that without her in the picture, he might notice something was amiss, but he just seemed so _happy_. Despite those sad moments she witnessed on occasion, he was constantly in a good mood.

'_If I'm the reason for even a little bit of that happiness, I can't leave him.' _She knew Natsu. When he finally found out about Lucy, it'll crush him for sure. Whether he loves Lucy or not, she was his nakama, and as such, holds a place in his heart.

"Me n' Happy are gonna go fishing again. See ya guys later!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Lisanna and the rest of Team Natsu watched as the fire mage and his little partner in crime raced out of the guild.

'_No,'_ she thought to herself.

She wouldn't break up with him, because in a twisted way, she felt like she was punishing herself for all the pain she'd caused and would inevitably cause when they found out about Lucy. She'd endure the guilt, endure the disapproving stares from her guildmates. She'd do it if it meant giving Natsu just a little more peace of mind before all hell broke loose. And when Natsu found out that she had kept the truth from him, she'd endure his hatred as well.

Down by the lake, a pink haired young man and a small blue cat sat side by side. Poles cast into the water in front of them.

Natsu was lost in thought. He'd been bringing Happy here a lot more frequently as of late. Fishing provided the perfect excuse to have some time to himself and try and work through his complicated thoughts.

Since that horrible day in Clover Town, this was pretty much the only time he really allowed himself to think about her. Lucy.

He missed her company. Missed her attitude and snide comments.

But the memory of her crying, his angry face reflected in her enormous brown eyes, stopped him from seeking her out almost every time. He flinched. Not once, had the dragon slayer ever directed his anger at the blonde. Not seriously anyways. Seeing her tears and knowing he'd been the cause had left him feeling like his insides were being ringed out. Hell, seeing Lucy cry had been even worse than seeing Erza cry.

But he'd been terrified at the time.

He didn't think he could handle losing someone else in his life.

His parents clearly left him; he was raised by a _dragon _for gods' sake. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. Then Igneel, his beloved adoptive father left him. Then Lisanna, his oldest friend left him…

Losing Igneel kept Natsu up most nights. Losing Lisanna handicapped him emotionally for years. Nearly losing Erza had sent him into a spiral of rage. He didn't know what would happen if he'd lost Lucy.

He'd noticed she'd started distancing herself from the group around the time they all came back from Edolas, but he hadn't really paid any mind to it until she gave her spot on Team Natsu to Lisanna.

He could admit to himself that he'd been more than a little hurt when she'd given up her position as his partner so easily. _'Am I not that important to her?'_ he'd thought at the time.

He'd wanted to fight her on it, but the sincere smile on her face and the genuine look in those big brown eyes of hers had convinced him she was serious. Plus, Lisanna had looked so happy that day. After that, he'd come to the conclusion that maybe Lucy just didn't want to be a part of their group anymore.

With Lisanna around, he realized there was so much she needed to be caught up on. All the adventures she'd missed, the places they'd gone and the people they'd met, how much they'd missed her as a guild. And he wanted to know what she'd been through during her time in Edolas. Before he knew it, weeks had passed of him visiting the white-haired mage at night and going on jobs with his new team during the day.

Time went on, and the rift between him and Lucy grew. Eventually, Lucy stopped visiting their table at all. Then, that dreadful day.

His thoughts had been an absolute whirlwind. Lucy. Lisanna. Lucy. Lisanna. His oldest friend and his best friend. His mind couldn't seem to decide who to focus on. When Loke appeared in the guildhall that night, his mind had frozen over while his body jumped into action. Before he knew it, he'd barged in only to be bodied by the realization that it was_ Lisanna _in danger. Not Lucy. Still, he was livid. He'd just gotten his friend back and already the gods were trying to take her away again.

His mind had cowered from the memories of the shell of a boy he'd become after she'd disappeared two years ago. So consumed by his old feelings of grief and anxiety, all thoughts of Lucy were pushed to the recesses of his mind.

Then, seeing them together at the health center, one clinging to life and the other an emotional mess, he'd felt like the biggest failure. Possibly two of the most important people in his life, and he couldn't protect them. Lucy'd hinted at it being her fault that Lisanna got hurt and he'd just...lost it. Caught up in his fear of almost losing her and his anger at her distancing from him, tormented by his own insecurities and self doubt, he'd lashed out. Said horrible things to her.

The next morning, she was already gone, and for him that was answer enough. She didn't wish to talk about it. Didn't want to see him, and so, he'd respected her wishes and devoted his time to taking care of Lisanna. He convinced himself that the one good thing out of their fight was that she was taking his rather harsh advice to heart. That she was out taking solo missions, building her strength.

More time passed, and it was actually getting easier to distract himself. He focused on his new relationship with Lisanna and strengthening his team. He wasn't entirely sure how long it'd been since he'd last laid eyes on the blonde, but he dared not seek her out. Because he knew that _his_ Lucy would've forgiven him by now, sought him out in some way to talk things through…but she hadn't.

And that terrified him almost as much as the thought of losing her for good.

The last thing he wanted was to approach her and she still wasn't ready to forgive him. Or worse, if he approached her, and the words he dreaded to hear the most slipped past those pretty lips of hers.

'**We're not friends anymore Natsu.' **

He shook his head vigorously.

NO. He wouldn't risk it.

So, being the coward he secretly was, anytime his thoughts drifted towards the celestial mage, he'd remind himself that she'd come to talk to him when she was ready. He'd tell himself to focus on his team. His girlfriend. His training. Anything to keep him from seeking out the one person who seemed to haunt his thoughts. She'd forgive him. He just had to be patient.

"Natsu? You got this weird look on your face." Happy said, looking up at his father figure with those innocent eyes.

Natsu looked down at his Exceed.

"It's nothin' Happy."

"C'mon. Let's go take this fish over to Lisanna's so she n' Mira can cook it for us!"

Happy shook his head in disappointment.

"How many times do I gotta tell you. Fish is better raw!"

"Yea, well, I like mine cooked so either c'mon or stay out here!"

And with that, Natsu lifted up the huge bag of fish they procured throughout the day and begun to lug it to his girlfriend's house.

BACK IN THE DOMUS CAELESTIS

I burst to the surface. The air burns its way down my throat as I suck up mouthful after mouthful of oxygen.

"Tch. Pathetic."

I look up and glare at the mermaid floating above my head, even as I continue to splutter and splash around ungracefully. Ugh. Water rushes up my nose.

"You're never gonna unlock my Star Dress if you can't even make contact with my magic." Aquarius chastises.

"And as your _longest_ contract I'm downright offended that it's taking you this long ya brat!" she continues.

Having finally caught my breath, I tread the water around me and quickly wipe a hand over my face in a pitiful attempt to get the water and hair out of my eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to focus on your magic when I also have to focus on _staying alive." _I squawk exasperatedly.

"And _like I said_, the moment you meld with my magic, you'll be able to breathe underwater." she hisses back at me.

I turn away from her, pouting, as I continue to fight to stay at the surface.

After two days of working with Loke and his Star Dress, he decided I was ready to tackle the next one. The Aquarius Star Dress. Sigh.

So here I am, in the middle of some…space ocean…being repeatedly drowned by my most volatile spirit. I just know that she's secretly getting some kind of sick thrill out of this.

Put off, I looked down at the water to avoid having to look at the demon above me.

In all honesty, the ocean _was _beautiful.

Despite the large waves and strong currents, the dark water somehow managed to reflect the constant night sky. Whenever I look at the surface in the distance, it looks like billions of stars are swimming through the waves like little glowing fish. Beneath the surface, the ocean floor is slightly lit up by bioluminescent plant life. _Real_ fish race through the underwater foliage and unsurprisingly, they also appear to glow. Their vibrant colored scales make them look like living jewels as they race through the water.

Staring down at the pretty scenery, I know I can't pout forever. So, I let out a gusty sigh before reluctantly turning around in the water to face Aquarius.

"Ready to get it right?" she asks me sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

I close my eyes and gather my magic before submerging myself in the water. I allow myself to sink, solely focused on connecting my magic with that of my second most powerful spirit. I've already been able to sense her magic power. Honestly, it's hard to miss. It's like waves constantly washing over me.

And that's also the problem, her magic power refuses to let up for even a moment. Where I struggled to get Loke's magic to connect with mine, it seemed Aquarius's magic was _too eager_ to make contact. The golden waves of my magic can't stand against the constant assault of the mermaid's magic, and before I know it, I'm out of oxygen, and racing for the surface.

Again, I burst through the water, coughing and sputtering and I don't need to turn around to see the exasperated yet slightly pleased look on her bitchy face.

"Seriously, how am I supposed to connect with you if you insist on beating the hell out of me with your magic?!" I all but scream.

"You figure it out brat. And we're gonna keep this up until ya do…or until you pass out."

"Whichever comes first." She finishes, her voice sickeningly sweet.

'_C'mon Lucy! You figured out how to access Loke's almost instantly!'_

We've been out here for hours. My body is beginning to give out, exhausted from all of the near drownings. What was I doing wrong? I did the same thing I did with Loke. I focused on the bond I shared with the crazy mermaid and then I brought my magic up to meet hers.

Something clicked in my mind and when I could finally breathe again, I don't even give Aquarius a warning. I just sink under the water. Despite that, her magic instantly picks up where we left off and continues to crash over me.

I think of all the times I simply had to submit to the feisty mermaid's wishes to get her cooperation. Anytime I tried to rise up against her, I'd end up tossed away under the force of her waves. Internally, I sigh.

'_Of course her magic is just as impossible as she is.'_ I think to myself darkly.

So, this time, instead of trying to force our magic to make contact, I simply let it go free to flow wherever the mermaid's power directs it. If I focus enough, I can watch in my mind's eye as my magic gets caught up in the swirling storm of flowing cerulean starlight that I instantly recognize as Aquarius' magic.

It's actually kind of beautiful. Her magic moves in all directions, like a current, a tunnel of watery starlight, and I watch as my magic goes along for the ride, following its ever twist and turn. Pretty soon, they intertwine, and the blue swirls appear to have a golden tint to them.

Just like with Loke, I watch as our combined magic rushes toward me, and the feeling of starlight races down my back.

Knowing what that means, I open my eyes and glance down before breaking into happy melodious laughter. I instantly cover my mouth. _Holy shit…when was the last time I laughed? Like, sincerely laughed?'_

Shaking off the pitiful thought, I focus on the newest addition to my fashionable arsenal.

'_Damn. I hate to admit it, but Aquarius has good taste.' _I think to myself.

I'm adorned in what appears to be an over glorified swimsuit and cover up, but its freaking adorable.

Loosely frilled sleeves cover my lower arms and tie off above my elbow, leaving my shoulders bare except for the thin straps of the yellow bikini top straining to hold up my bust. Its decorated with seam foam green zigzags that vaguely remind me of beach waves on a sunny day.

A sea foam green miniskirt with yellow frills decorating the hemline is all that covers up the matching bikini bottoms as it ties off at my right hip. My right leg is exposed from the hip down except for a small band of fabric tied around my upper thigh. My bare feet have been dressed in sandals with straps that travel up the length of my calves.

And of course, Aquarius' symbol sits at the hollow of my neck with the ends of the long symbol wrapping gracefully around my collarbone.

As I'm admiring my new look, Aquarius appears before me in a bright flash.

"About freaking time." she mutters. The littlest of smirks gracing her lips.

I roll my eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long." I apologize sarcastically.

And I can't help but think how surreal this all is. Here I am, just having a casual conversation with one of my spirits, at the bottom of the ocean, in some unknown dimension.

A small laugh breaks out of me. Then another.

I look up at Aquarius and she's got a small smile on her face while she looks at me like I'm the world's biggest idiot and I can't help it.

I break out into raucous laughter and _damn it feels good._ It doesn't last long, but by the end of it, I'm grinning ear to ear. My chest hasn't felt this light in _months,_ and I try to hold onto the feeling while it lasts.

"Don't get cocky brat. You still gotta' learn how to use it. That's going to be the fun part. Well, for me anyways…"

Aaand just like that my mood is gone. Wiped away by the viciously happy look on her face.

_'If there's anyone out there that can hear my plea, protect me from this monster!'_

I send up the quick prayer, and unsurprisingly, I get no answer as she drags me deeper into the ocean for more training.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another long chapter.(For me anyway). I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I know it's been a while since we last spoke but try not to worry, I've just been really busy is all. So much has happened, I hardly know where to begin.**_

_**I guess I can start by telling you that I left Fairy Tail. Honestly, I still don't know how to feel about it. I told you that I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with my partner, Natsu. Well, it turns out he doesn't feel the same. In fact, his long-lost partner recently returned to the guild, and it's pretty obvious that they belong together. I'm holding up okay. Honest. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did when I first found out. **_

_**But anyways, I wanted to tell you about all of the good things that have been happening lately. My zodiac friends have brought me to a sacred place for training! I wish I could describe it to you, it's amazing here! But I promised, on my honor as a celestial wizard, that I wouldn't tell anyone about it. I know you'll understand.**_

_**What I can tell you is that I've grown stronger than I ever thought was possible! I've been training day after day with my spirits. Have you ever heard of Star Dress mom? Loke tells me it's an advanced combat form of celestial magic. So far, I've managed to unlock four of them! Those four being Leo's, Aquarius', Virgo's, Taurus'! I'm still working to unlock Scorpio's, Aries', Sagittarius', Gemini's and Cancer's, but it seems like for every Star Dress I unlock, the easier it gets. Even the spells that come with each one is getting easier for me to grasp.**_

_**I wonder if you ever unlocked Cancer or Aquarius's Star Dress? I'll have to ask them the next time I see them. I know they still miss you dearly. Between you and me, I think Cancer is jealous that I haven't trained with him yet. He was my second contract after all, but I promised I would make it up to him somehow. That is all I have for now. and I promise to write more often! I love you so much.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lucy**_

* * *

_**I was about to seal off this letter for you, but I just couldn't do it. Because if there is anyone, I can pour my heart out to, it's you. I lied mommy. I'm still not okay and I honestly don't know if I ever will be. It hurts to even think about them. My family. I miss them every day with seemingly every fiber in my being. **_

_**I've been having this dream about Natsu. I'm lost in a world of fire, trying desperately to get out. And every time I see him in the distance, I start to call out to him for help, but he leaves me to burn in the flames. And right before I black out, I realize that it's his own fire that consumes me. **_

_**It scares me. I know that's not the Natsu I grew to love. And I know that's not how I see him. I can't figure out what it means and every time I wake up, it's like a hole has punched its way through my chest. Every morning, I wake up feeling the same pain I felt the day I left the guild. By the time I start my day, the pain fades, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to worry my spirits since they've already done so much for me. And I have seen improvements in myself; physically, mentally, and emotionally but, I wish you were here mom. I could really use your guidance. I don't know what I'm going to do once I leave this place. **_

_**Should I run back to Fairy Tail? To my family? Or should I completely start over somewhere new? I still don't know the answer and it hurts too much for me to think about it for long. I know that my time here with my spirits is coming to an end rather soon. But I won't give up. I will find a way through this. Just knowing that I have you to watch over me is enough to give me the strength to keep fighting for my happiness. I love you mommy. **_

_** With All My Love,**_

_** Lucy**_

* * *

ON EARTHLAND (3 MONTHS AFTER LUCY'S DEPARTURE)

Erza continued to stare blankly at her ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her heart still pounding in her chest and the sweat that coated her skin felt rather uncomfortable. Still, she tried to force herself to go back to sleep.

She'd had her first nightmare the night after they returned from the Tower of Heaven, and she'd brushed it off as still getting over the shock of reliving her past. But they'd continued to haunt her sleep every night.

The scenarios changed quite a bit, but the end was always the same.

Jellal killed her. Ruthlessly. Mercilessly.

And right before Death took her, the last thing she'd see was his cruel smile as he watched her perish. Then she'd wake up and feel the terror and the grief tear through her.

Stricken over the loss of the one man who could see past her armor, confused by her feelings for a known criminal and pained by the awoken emotions from her time as a child from The Tower, she grieved in silence. It had become her new routine and none of her guildmates were any the wiser.

But since coming back from Edolas, she was shocked to see a new character appear in her dreams. Mystogan. Right before Jellal killed her, Mystogan would try to save her with tears streaming down his face and regret in his eyes.  
To say Erza was confused was the biggest understatement.

She had no connection with the redeemed prince. Besides the fact that him and Jellal shared the same face, there was nothing between the two. Plus, she'd never seen the man cry, especially not over her.

'_So why is he showing up in my dreams?'_

She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't particularly care. All she cared about was Jellal and how evil he looked.

'_Is that how I really see him?'_

'_Do I truly no longer see him as the Jellal from my childhood?' _

Kind, dependent, righteous. Would Jellal ever be that way again? With his memories gone, did he have a chance at redemption? She'd never know. He was gone from her life. And since he was sentenced to a life in prison, she'd never see him again.

She knew she could go to her nakama about this and they'd do everything in their power to help, but she couldn't bring herself to expose her weakness. It was silly and she knew it, but when it came to her inner turmoil over Jellal, she felt that was something between the two of them only.

But Erza was growing weary of this routine. She couldn't keep these emotions bottled up forever and it was starting to take its toll. She found herself distancing from her friends. She was beginning to take more solo missions and reverting to her ways before they formed Team Natsu.

Although she still enjoyed her team's comradery immensely, she didn't want to weaken their teamwork with her burdens.

She continued to sit there, trying to calm her racing pulse, eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Did she learn nothing from her battle at the Tower of Heaven? She didn't have to hide behind a suit of armor and she certainly didn't have to fight her demons alone. It'd been months for Mavis' sake. It was time for her to suck up her pride and confide in someone.

The instant relief she felt from that thought alone was rather unexpected. Encouraged that she was on the right track, she tried to think of someone she could go to.

'_Who is someone in the guild I can talk to about this?'_  
_'Someone who knows my situation?'_

That didn't leave many people. Hell, she hadn't even told Master the full story about Jellal. In fact, the only people in the guild that knew about the depth of her relationship with him was Natsu, Gray, and…

'_Lucy!'_ she thought to herself.

It'd been quite some time since the two had spent any time together, the redhead realized rather guiltily.

_And the only reason I'm even thinking about her now is because I need help with my own problems._

Despicable. She promised to try and make it up to the girl. Even though Lucy wasn't a part of the team anymore it didn't mean they were no longer friends. She would allow Lucy the opportunity to strike her down unopposed when she saw her, although, the blonde never seemed to particularly like that form of repayment…

'_Perhaps a spa day then, my treat.'_ the redhead thought.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized it actually wasn't that late. She'd been utterly exhausted from the lack of sleep and tried to go to bed rather early, the sun was still setting outside her window.

She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for hours to come and she'd only fall right back into her recurring nightmare, so she decided to pay the blonde an impromptu visit.

'_I'd better to do this while I still have the motivation to._'

She couldn't remember the last time she'd broken into the blonde's home, and she secretly looked forward to the walk down memory lane. She just hoped that Lucy wasn't away on another mission.

She rose gracefully from the bed and quickly requipped into her usual armor and pleated skirt. As the armor pressed against her and surrounded her body protectively, she instantly felt a little better as she made her way out of Fairy Hills and towards Strawberry Street.

ACROSS TOWN

Gray continued his aimless walk downtown, no destination in mind and lost in his thoughts.

They all boiled down to one person, Juvia.

He couldn't get the woman out of his head and he didn't know why. He should've been relieved. Hell, happy even. His crazy psycho stalker had finally left him alone. He had his personal space back. He didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder to see if she was following him like the creep she was.

'_Then why do I feel like this? Why does my chest ache anytime I think of her face from that day?'_

The look on her face as she walked up to him should've been enough to tell him something wasn't right. She'd had this blank expression, there'd been no smile, and no life in her eyes. She'd looked like the dreary rain woman she'd been when they first met. But he'd told himself he was just being silly and greeted her like usual before she struck him across the face.

It hadn't really hurt, but the shock of the blow was enough to keep him frozen to the spot as she confronted him.

"_You should be ashamed of yourself!"_ she'd screamed at him.

"_Juvia knows that you're better than this my love!"_

He'd been horrified to see the tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. He remembered the panic building in his throat as he chased her out of the guild. He hadn't let her get far before he snagged her arm and forced her to face him.

"Juvia stop for a second would ya!" Seeing her struggle to get out of his grip, he resorted to begging.

"Please? I don't understand, what-"

"Juvia cannot tell you. This is something that you need to figure out for yourself." she interrupted. Still, she struggled to escape his grip. If she'd been thinking straight, she might've realized she could just turn her arm into water, but it was clear her emotions left hardly any room for rational thought.

"No! If I did something that hurt you, then I need to know! I don't…"

Hearing the conflict in his voice, Juvia finally grew still and listened to his words on bated breath.

And seeing her struggles slowly stop, he dropped her arm, choosing to take her hand gently in his instead. He felt the slightest bit of hope when she didn't pull away.

"I don't wanna lose…whatever this is that we have right now. Can't we work this out?" He remembered the feeling of his heart being squeezed in his chest when she finally took her hand back and carefully wrapped her arms around her chest, as if protecting herself.

'_From me?'_ he'd thought dejectedly at the time.

"Juvia cannot, with a good conscious, be with you right now. A-as much as it kills Juvia, she will not allow herself to distract you from fixing your mistake."

"Because she knows that you will not forgive yourself if you don't figure it out soon…"

"What? You're talkin' in riddles. Just _tell_ me what I did wrong so I can fix it!" he shouted at her.

Even he could hear the desperation that tainted his voice, but in the moment, he hadn't cared. Despite all of his misgivings, he'd finally opened his heart to the water mage over the past couple of months and after letting her see him for _him_…she was leaving?

The only response he got was the sight of another tear making its way down her pale cheek.

"Water Lock!"

Before he could retaliate, she'd sealed him away in a bubble of water before turning and racing down the street.

Once she was out of sight, the bubble burst and he was dropped onto his knees as he stared down the way she ran.

He knew he had two choices.

He could get his ass in gear and chase her down and hound her until she caved.

Or he could turn around and walk away.

His feelings were all over the place; confusion, hurt, anger, betrayal, sorrow…acceptance.

Taking a deep breath, he froze his thoughts in their place, iced over his emotions, and without a second glance, he turned around and trudged back into the guild, struggling to conceal his confusion and hurt from everyone around him.

Since then, Gray had begun to feel…cold. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt remotely chilly. It was probably when he was first learning ice-make magic from his master, Ur, and that was almost a decade ago.

But it wasn't the cold sensation that really bugged him, it was the numb feeling that accompanied it that disturbed him. It was reminiscent to the feeling of being out in a winter storm for too long and your body just stops reacting to the chill. You can still feel it nipping at your skin, and you can't wait for the moment that you finally get to escape its icy grip and embrace something warm like a campfire or a heater in the hopes that it will thaw you and breathe life back into you, but for now, your body simply endures, waiting for the cold to cease.

That's how Gray felt, every waking moment of every day since his fallout with Juvia, just waiting for something to warm him up again.

He didn't have the energy to feel annoyed or mad or even sad about it. It was like the icy walls that he kept around his heart had expanded to encompass his entire self. Nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

But tonight, for whatever reason, he'd forced himself into town for a stroll. It was a beautiful night, and the air was warm. The sun was casting its dying rays over the city on the west side of the sky before bleeding into the blanket of starlight from the east. Couples were also out for evening strolls, simply enjoying each other's company on such a romantic summer night. He hadn't been paying attention to anyone around him, but he'd zeroed onto a couple walking opposite him across the street. The woman's azure hair was the color of a bright, cloudless day, an endless blue that contrasted starkly with her pale skin, and even from here, her porcelain complexion all but glowed under the streetlights.

"J-Juvia?" her name fell from his lips almost wordlessly.

Her breasts were pushed up against the man next to her from the way she was wrapped around his arm. All the while, they were laughing and talking, completely caught up in each other as they continued their walk.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was crossing the street to rip her out of this stranger's arms. He could hear the erratic beating of his heart in his ears. For the first time in weeks, he finally felt something…mind-consuming rage.

'_She wouldn't. It's only been a few weeks! She said she loved me! I finally let her in, finally open up to her, and she thinks she can just fucking drop me for some loser?!'_

He should've never trusted her. She was a snake. A manipulator. She was sick.

Just as he was about to reach out, she'd turned to look at him over her shoulder, feeling a presence behind her, and instead of meeting bottomless midnight blue pools, his eyes connected with light baby blues. It wasn't her. It wasn't Juvia. When the woman's eyes started to showcase fear at the murderous expression of the man behind her, Gray turned around quickly and started walking away.

It was like a bucket of water was thrown in his face. The relief and the shame washed over him and shocked his system into restarting. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

He could still feel it, the rage and the grief at thinking she'd moved on from him so fast.

The emotions flowed through him and it was like he was waking up after a long nap, only to realize his reality was a nightmare. The feelings he'd tried desperately to lock away came flooding back in. The walls protecting him and his heart all but decimated under the blow. He staggered over to a bench and locked his head in his hands. He shut his eyes from the confusion of it all.

'_Juvia, I'm so fucking sorry.'_

How could he think those things about her? How could he ever doubt her or her feelings?

'_I'm no good. This is exactly why I didn't want her in my life.' _

'_Since the day she first arrived I've done nothing but treat her like shit.' _

'_I can't be mad because she finally took my advice and chose to move on. I don't deserve her. I never did.' _

The day she'd broken whatever was between them, he'd accepted that it was for the best. He'd been telling her to leave him alone for _months _after all_. _

It was only after returning from Edolas that he'd even taken the time to reevaluate his feelings for Juvia Lockser. And finally acknowledging his feelings for her had been…underwhelming.

Seeing the way Edo-Juvia treated the Edolas version of himself, he couldn't help but think of all the things he'd said to her in the past or how badly he'd handled her feelings. Basically, he realized what a dickhead he was being. And after seeing firsthand just how different Juvia could've been as a person, he'd realized how much he appreciated _his_ Juvia.

Was the woman eccentric? Yes.

Love-crazy? There was no question.

Just downright crazy? It was very likely.

But her other traits like her kindness, her devotion to not only him, but to the guild they called home, and her never wavering faith in him.

He didn't think he was in love with the woman. Honestly, his heart wasn't ready to make that leap and he wasn't sure it ever would be. But even he could admit how much he missed her attentions. It'd been so long since he let anyone in, let them see the battered and ugly Gray beneath his cool exterior. He'd grown used to being alone. Despite having his nakama, he'd never allowed any of them to know all of him, not after all the loss he'd had to endure. His parents. Ur. Lyon. He'd hurt everyone close to him and he didn't think he could take much more. So, for him to risk it all, to think she was worth the pain and let her in; all for her to just up and leave him, it was like a dagger to the back. His worst fear came true.

But another part of him, the innocent, hopeful side of himself that he also kept locked away, insisted that Juvia still cared for him. That he needed to work towards finding out what he did wrong in the hopes that she'd come back to him.

Sitting there, letting all of this run through his mind, he came to the conclusion that he was sick of the cold. He didn't want that numb feeling to come back. He still felt like he was trapped in a frosty prison, but the iciness ran through his body and kept him from shutting down again. He was desperate for some warmth, and he knew he'd only thaw by making things right with Juvia.

Thinking about how the rain woman was now, he felt terribly guilty.

Whatever he did, he'd let her down. He wasn't blind. Juvia was obviously hurting, she'd all but reverted to the desolate and dreary woman she'd been at Phantom Lord. He refused to let himself continue to hurt someone that he claimed to care for. He'd break the cycle, he'd make it up to her somehow, and he'd do everything in his power not to hurt her again. But dammit, he didn't have the slightest idea how to do that! How did he even _begin_ to go about fixing the rift between them? He had no clue.

'_Who can I ask for advice?'_

For some reason, the first person to come to mind was Cana. He snorted and instantly dismissed that idea. The drunk was as clueless as him when it came to romance.

Mira?

He shut that down just as quickly. She'd no doubt blab his intentions to the entire guild and the last thing he wanted was his guildmates invading his privacy.

Wendy was still away training, which sucked, because even though the girl was young, she had a heart of gold and could've surely helped him patch things up with Juvia.

…Natsu?

It felt like his brain vomited inside his skull.

Not just no, but FUUUCK NO. The idiot couldn't even seem to notice the problems in his _own_ relationship. The look on Lisanna's face the past few weeks spoke volumes, but it wasn't his place to say anything. If she was unhappy, she'd eventually talk to her boyfriend.

Plus, it would be a cold day in hell before the ice mage admitted he need that moronic pyro's help for anything…

He continued to try to think of someone, hell, _anyone_ in the guild that could help him when the name seemed to drop into his mind.

'_Lucy!'_

She was into all that romance crap and although Juvia considered her a 'love rival', Gray knew they were actually decent friends. And he knew he could trust her not to go blabbing her mouth to anybody.

He was a little hesitant though. Knowing Juvia felt rather insecure around the blonde bombshell, he'd kept his distance from the celestial mage. He kinda felt like a dick for it, but at the time, he really hadn't wanted to set the bluenette off. He'd hoped it would also show her how serious he was about starting a relationship with her.

Guiltily, he realized he might've taken it a little too far since he couldn't even remember the last time he'd spoken to the blonde. But, he really needed her help, and it's not like Juvia would find out, she was avoiding him like the plague right now.

Mind made up, he found himself changing course as he began the walk to Strawberry Street. He just hoped that Lucy would be able to help him in some shape or form.

BACK AT THE GUILD

Lisanna sat at the bar across from her older sister. Her head was rested flat against the cool surface of the bar counter and she was grateful for the slight chill that helped to cool her flushed cheeks.

"Lisanna."

She forced herself to drag her head up enough to make eye contact with the barmaid. The first thing she saw was her sister's lips drawn into a thin line. She saw the worried and slightly disappointed look on her face and being the drunken idiot, she currently was, flashed her a goofy smile.

"Yes, Mira-neeee?" she asked sweetly.

"What are you doing."

"Just having a couple of drinks is all."

"You don't drink. At least, not this much."

She shrugged before casting her gaze back down to the bar top.

"Jush felt likeit." she slurred. Okay, so maybe she had more than a _couple_ drinks.

"…Is this about Natsu?" her sister asked quietly.

Lisanna flinched but she didn't bother responding, they both knew the answer.

"Why don't you just break up with him? You're obviously unhappy. And…I think Natsu is too." she finished lamely.

At that, Lisanna brought her head up again.

"I know big sis. I…I thought I was helping him by staying with him but…I think I've only made things worse. I should've just left him alone, like Juvia did for Gray weeks ago." she said despairingly. Great, instead of giving her some time away from her troubles, the alcohol was making her feel twice as bad as usual. '_Thanks a lot big sis' _she sighed internally. But she knew she couldn't blame Mira. She was just trying to look out for her after all. Realizing she was'nt paying attention to her sister's lecture she interrupted.

"What'd ya say big sis? I tuned out there for a second. But I'm listening now! Swearsies!"

Annoyed but slightly amused at the innocent, scout's honor look on her sister's face, she repeated herself.

"_I said_, if you know that, why are you still with him?" Mira asked, genuinely confused.

Lisanna reached up and rubbed the back of her head, a guilty expression plastered on her face.

"I guess I just…don't really know how to break it off. I don't want to hurt him."

Mira felt her eye tick.  
"But you're hurting him _more_ by staying with him!" Mira exclaimed, a little exasperated at this point.

"I-I know but…"

"Lis, look at me."

It took a moment, but eventually, Lisanna was able to focus her eyes on the dark blue ones of her older sister's. They were filled with understanding and love and a little bit of sadness.

"There's a difference between being _nice_ and being _kind_." she said, a little worried her drunken sister wouldn't fully comprehend what she was trying to say.

"While it's _nice_ that you don't want to hurt Natsu's feelings by ending it with him first,"

"the _kind_ thing to do is to let him go, so he can finally move forward and start to right his wrongs."

Mira reached across the bar to grab her sister's hands firmly.

"If you know that there's nothing between the two of you, then you need to end this." she urged.

Lisanna didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system or the months of pent up guilt and sadness, but she reached across the bar, wrapped her arms around her big sis, and proceeded to ball her eyes out.

The few remaining patrons looked up to figure out what the commotion was, a little startled by the outburst. Seeing this, Mira channeled some of her magic to give her the strength to clumsily drag her sister's body across the bar before carrying her to the kitchen where the noise would be muffled.

She sat them down in a couple of chairs and just let her sister cry on her shoulder. She stroked her hair gently, like she used to do when they were kids, and like always, it helped quiet her tears.

After a while, Lisanna pulled back and wiped her eyes, looking around to see she'd somehow been moved to the kitchen.

Finally collected, she looked down at her hands in deep thought.

Even in her alcohol-clouded mind, she recognized that she'd gone about this all wrong. And much to her chagrin, she now saw that her desire to punish herself was selfish as well, because ultimately, this wasn't about her. It never had been. This was about Lucy and making sure that she had a family to come home to. It was also about making her family stronger by strengthening their bonds. Because if one of them fell, it was the job of the rest of the guild to pick them back up.

So, if she really was sorry for the way she treated Lucy, she should be doing everything in her power to help their nakama realize their mistake, and that included helping Natsu find his way. Even if that meant breaking his heart to do it.

"I gotta do this now, while I still have the balls to." she mumbled to herself.

Hearing her, and seeing the timidly determined look in her eyes, the barmaid covered her mouth to hide the small amused grin on her face.

"Good luck little sis, I believe in you. I know you'll do the right thing."

Throwing her sister one last smile, she hopped out of the chair and to her embarrassment, stumbled her way past the onlookers, out of the guild, and towards the fire dragon slayer's house.

AT NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOUSE

Natsu was slowly swinging in his hammock, trying to sway himself to sleep. It wasn't very late, but with Lisanna wanting some time to herself tonight, the dragon slayer didn't really have anything to do. Happy was curled up fast asleep on his stomach and Natsu could feel his soft purrs tickle his skin as he dreamt happy things.

His eyes were finally drifting shut when he smelled the familiar scent of lavender and wild berries on the breeze through his cracked window.

Looks like Lisanna wanted to hang out after all.

He looked down at the little exceed ball on his torso and gently picked him up so he could go get the door for her. Happy's ear twitched at the sound of the door opening, but otherwise gave no indication that he was waking up.

"Hey Lis, thought you wanted tonight to yourself?" he asked.

He looked her over and realized something must've been wrong because she just looked so nervous. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, and he could smell the distinct scent of alcohol on her breath. She was fidgeting a lot too. She couldn't seem to stand still as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"Lis?"

"N-natsu um…I, well, _we_ uhh, we need to talk."

"…Okay c'mon in."

Confused by her weird behavior he stepped aside so she could enter his house.

She crossed the threshold, and seeing Happy curled up on the hammock, her eyes softened before heading towards his sofa. She brushed the dirty clothes scattered across it onto the floor to make room for the two of them before sitting to face him. She gestured toward the spot beside her and he obliged, dropping down beside her.

"Sooo, whaddya wanna talk about?" he asked.

Lisanna looked down at her lap. _'How am I supposed to go about this?'_

Unsure of what to say, she just uttered the first thing that came to her mind…and immediately blushed scarlet.

"Natsu, do you love me?" she blurted out and instantly tensed up, silently cursing the liquid courage swimming through her veins.

From the corner of her eye, she saw he'd stiffened like a plank of wood.

"W-what do you mean by that?" he finally got out.

"Like, do you look at me as just nakama?" she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Well of course your part of my nakama Lis!" The relief in his voice is what told her what she needed to know.

She sagged a little bit, part in hurt, but mostly in relief as well.

'_He doesn't love me either.'_

A little fortified by this information, she spent a couple of minutes trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed to. When again, nothing came to her, she finally just gave up and sighed.

"I think we should break up." she mumbled.

Based on the way he jerked beside her, she knew he heard her.

After a moment of tense silence, he finally spoke up.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

She dared a peak up at his face and was both pleased and a little underwhelmed at how calm he looked. His head was canted to the side in that adorable way of his, his mouth drawn into a frown. The slightest bit of hurt shown in his eyes, but otherwise he looked to be taking this pretty well.

"I just think, we work better as friends. I-I'm sorry Natsu. I should've listened to you when I first asked you out. I feel like I pushed you into this relationship and…I hope you can forgive me one day." She teared up at that, because she really did hope he would forgive her after he found out what she kept from him all this time. This might've been easier than she expected, but she knew she would have hell to pay when the day came that he learned the truth. And while she wasn't in love with him anymore, he would always hold a special place in her heart.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. He simply stared at her intently, carefully perusing her face for any signs that she was doing this unwillingly.

She looked rather guilty, '_like, extremely guilty_,' he thought to himself. But she didn't look indecisive. A part of him was a little sad. He'd tried to be the best boyfriend he could be for her, but if she wasn't happy with him, who was he to argue with her.

In the deep recesses of his mind, his inner beast was finally winding down. After months of lashing at his cage and receiving no response from his human self, he was soothed to no longer feel that obligation to the silver-haired one. He was no longer rattling his cage in discontent, but he wasn't satisfied either. He still paced the bars, furious that his human side was _still_ refusing him what he truly wanted.

But in the forefront of Natsu's mind, it simply felt like his thoughts were finally quieting down after months of restlessness. It felt like some of his stress simply melted away. A little ashamed with himself, he chose to ignore the feelings for now and focused on Lisanna again.

"There's nothin' to forgive. I did this cuz' I wanted you to be happy, and if this isn't what you want, I'm fine with us just being friends. You'll always be nakama."

'_Sooo he basically dated me out of pity. Natsu, forever the lady charmer.'_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

Although his words were blows not only to her heart but her pride as well, she took them with a grain of salt. It was what she needed to hear so she knew that she was doing the right thing.

She gave him a small smile before rising from the couch. She tottered a little bit, but Natsu reached out and righted her before she could trip on a piece of the hazardously strewn debris that littered his floor.

"You good?" he asked worriedly.

Lisanna's cheeks blushed scarlet but she nodded, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yup. I'm good. Just drank a little more than I should've. Haha…" she finished awkwardly. Before things could get too awkward, she started walking toward the door.

"I should head out. Mira's probably worried about me. I'll see you tomorrow yea?"

She braved a look at him, and she couldn't help but ogle him a little.

By the gods, she didn't have feelings for him anymore, but she'd probably always find the dragon slayer attractive. He just looked so good with his tussled rosy locks and his onyx eyes that occasionally flashed hazel. Not to mention his body…

Noticing where her thoughts were headed, she stiffened before turning sharply towards the door and making her way across the threshold.

"Yea…you sure you're okay Lis? I kinda feel like I let you down." he mumbled; eyes glued to his feet.

She turned around and saw his downcast expression.

"No, no, no! Natsu, if anything, I'm the one that let you down! I should've never pushed you for more and I would love to go back to just being friends okay?"

She grabbed his cheek in an attempt to get him to look at her. When his eyes finally met hers and saw the concern there, he shrugged off his guilt and gave her a smile.

"Okay. Friends."

Then he gathered her close in his arms in a tender hug, and for the first time in a long time, neither of them felt uncomfortable doing it.

He let her go and she finally left to make her way back to the guildhall, her heart lighter than it had been in months.

ON STRAWBERRY STREET

Erza was approaching her destination as she could see Lucy's apartment building in the distance, and she was pleased to see the lights were on from the window. As she grew closer, she stopped in surprise to see someone she hadn't expected making their way into the building.

'_What's Gray doing here? And at this time of night?'_

An idea shot through her head and she felt her blood boil. She didn't give herself any more time to think, she just reacted and before the boy even reached the stairs, she had him pinned to the wall, her sword just barely grazing his throat.

He squawked in surprise, but seeing who it was, he grew still under her blade.

"Outside. Now."

He made his way outside before turning on the bossy redhead.

"What the hell's your problem Erza. Jeez, you scared the shit outta-!"

"Is this why Juvia is upset with you?!" she seethed, interrupting his complaints.

"Have you been seeing Lucy and her at the same time?! Answer carefully Gray Fullbuster, your words may very well be your last." she threatened, a steely glint in her eyes.

At her accusation, Gray's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" "Of course not!"

"I haven't even _talked_ to Lucy in months!"

"Then why are you here?" she countered. It came out almost sounding like a growl.

Gods, Gray didn't have time for this. Every second he spent loitering in front of Lucy's apartment meant a greater chance at someone seeing him and drawing the same stupid conclusion.

"I wanted to get her advice about what I should do with Juvia, okay? She was my best option!"  
Seeing the anger in his eyes, Erza realized she'd wrongly accused him, and as such, had questioned his honor. Gray wasn't a player; she knew better than that. She sheathed her sword.

"My apologies Gray. I don't know what came over me."

"_Your fucking crazy that's what came over you."_ he muttered under his breath.

"Come again." she said darkly and he shivered under the malicious tone of her voice.

"Oh nothing. Haha, all is forgiven. No harm done." he said merrily before he stupidly raised his thumb in a 'we're all good' gesture.

Despite her dark look, Erza was internally relieved to see her friend acting like his old self. He'd been rather…cold these past couple of weeks and she'd been worried about him. Even the air around him seemed to be chillier than usual.

"Wait, why are you here Erza?"

His question brought her out of her reverie, and she shut down slightly.

"I…also need to speak with Lucy about something of great importance to me."

He looked at her and seeing the guarded expression on her face, he chose not to push her on it.

"Right. Well…did you wanna head up together? I'll go first. I don't really care if you hear our conversation and I'll leave right after so you n' Lucy can have some girl time."

She gave him a small smile. She wasn't surprised how easily he was able read her. They grew up together after all, Gray knew all of her poker faces.

"I appreciate that. Let's go."

They made their way into the building and up the stairs before Erza knocked on the door. After some thought, she'd decided it might not be best to break into the girl's home before asking her for help.

"Lucy? It's Erza and Gray. Do you have a moment to talk?"

When no response came, Gray walked up to the door and proceeded to lay into it with his fist.

Erza simple shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oi! Lucy! Are you home or what?"

He was still banging on the door when it swung open harshly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Both Gray and Erza paled when they saw it was not their favorite blonde spitfire that answered the door, but a teenage girl no more than fifteen. Her jet-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her green eyes were spitting mad.

"Uhh…you're not Lucy." Gray muttered stupidly.

**AN: Let me know how you all felt about the slight time jump. I think I might do one or two more spirit training sessions, but I didn't want to write out all of them. You all are here for Nalu after all. It's starting to get pretty hairy now. We still have a while before Natsu and Lucy see each other again, but I promise you that in the meantime there will still be plenty of drama. Again, thank you for ALL of the reviews! We broke 100 and we're at almost 250 followers and I just... I honestly never thought this story would gain as many followers as it has. Thank you to everyone that takes the time to critique my writing (respectfully! lol) or that has favorited or followed this story. I really do appreciate it. I can't say that enough. I hope you all are staying safe out there! And hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next couple of weeks. **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**I hope you enjoy! Announcements at the end. **

Natsu closed the door behind Lisanna and thumped his head against the back of the door.

Happy sat up to face his best friend.

"Are you sad Natsu?"

The teen almost jumped out of his skin hearing the exceed's voice.

He spun around to glare at the cat.

"You faker!" he accused.

"Well yea, you woulda told me to leave if I'd said something!"

Natsu sighed before answering the nosy cat's question.

"Yes and no? I don't know, I like Lis, and a part of me is sad that it didn't work out, but for the most part I just feel…relieved."

He let out another sigh and just looked up at the ceiling like it might have some answers.

"How shitty does that make me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Pretty shitty." The tomcat quipped anyways, whiskers twitching.

Natsu growled before dragging his feet over to the hammock and dropping down onto it face first.

"Screw you Happy. I'm goin' to sleep."

Ignoring his grumpiness, Happy curled up on the dragon slayer's back, tucking in for the night as well.

Soon after, Natsu's snoring started up and Happy sighed.

Time passed and try as he might, the little exceed just couldn't fall back to sleep.

He had a lot on his mind. At the forefront of that was how much he missed a certain pretty white exceed. Gods, he missed Carla terribly and there were several times that he had to convince himself not to fly to the East Forest just to see her. But the last thing he wanted to do was mess up Wendy's training.

He was doing his best not to think about her, but it was so _hard_. Before she left, Carla had reminded him that time passed a lot faster for exceeds than it did for humans. So, if he didn't focus on the time passing, it should feel like she was back in no time.

He'd heeded her advice almost desperately, determined not to check the date or count the days that passed, and he felt like it was sort of working. He was still somewhat sane at least, but he honestly didn't know how long it'd been since she left, and he was too scared to check at this point. What if he still had months left until she returned?! He didn't think his heart could take it. And speaking of matters of the heart…

He looked down at the boy under him and frowned.

Poor Natsu.

The exceed had really wanted things to work out between him and Lisanna. They were his 'parents' after all and he'd always thought the two would end up together, until the day they all thought Lisanna died that is…

His father/partner wasn't the same after that. He'd spent the majority of those two years out in the world desperately looking for Igneel. At the time Happy knew his partner was partially using his search for his father as a distraction from Lisanna's death, but who was he to tell him how to cope?

Still, Happy remembered the nights the boy would simply breakdown in tears, wondering why everyone he cared for left him. Seeing him so broken and hearing the sobs tear from his throat almost every night had genuinely scared the cat at the time. Happy had felt so helpless back then and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. Those were terrible times for both of them and he never wanted to see Natsu that depressed _ever_ again. It took a whole year just for him to finally return to the guild.

But things really seemed to change for the better when they met Lucy. The difference in the dragon slayer was like night and day. She was the first person Natsu really let into his life after Lisanna and to the guild's relief, he put his erratic search for his father on hold. It felt like Fairy Tail had finally gotten Natsu back. He was happy again. The same mischievous, jovial, and reckless boy he'd been two years prior.

Happy'd been rather surprised at how easily the dragon slayer accepted the girl, but he didn't question it. If she made Natsu happy then he was happy. He'd even started teasing the two about _liking_ each other. The way Natsu protected the blonde had almost bordered on obsessive and Happy'd begun to think that maybe there was somebody else out there for his partner after all…

But then Lisanna literally dropped back into their lives and since then, things between the dragon slayer and the celestial mage had been rather distant. The blonde stopped hanging around them as much and Happy's feelings had been pretty hurt by that. Outside of Natsu, the only people to really care for him was Lucy and Lisanna. But with Lisanna's return, it felt like things just went back to how they used to be, before all the tragedy and grief.

Lisanna did all of the things for him that she used to. She prepared him fish whenever he asked, and she gave him pretty much anything he wanted! He argued with himself that he couldn't expect Lucy to keep caring for him when he had Lisanna. That would be rude!

Not to mention, Lucy could be really mean sometimes! Lisanna was never mean. And Lucy never spoiled him like Lisanna did. Happy was partly convinced the blonde was secretly a demon under that kind smile.

Happy thought for a moment when was the last time he'd teased the blonde or even been tortured by her, but he was drawing a blank. It couldn't have been too long though! Even if she wasn't as close to the two of them as she used to be, she was still their Lucy! She loved messing with Happy almost as much as Happy loved messing with her! She was probably just being weird again. Besides, Natsu hadn't said anything about the blonde, so he was sure everything was fine!

But now that it was clear that things didn't work out between Natsu and Lisanna, would Lucy and Natsu take a shot at being together? The exceed didn't know. A part of him warmed at the thought of the two of them as a couple, but he knew that wasn't for him to decide and he had his own relationship issues to deal with anyway.

The tomcat continued to let his thoughts wander for a while until his mind finally drifted into dreams of fish galore.

AT LUCY'S OLD APARTMENT

"Uhh…you're not Lucy." Gray muttered stupidly.

The young teenager leaned behind the door suspiciously. Cocking an eyebrow, she glared at the man before her like he had a screw loose.

"No, I'm not. Now who the hell are you….and why are you shirtless?" she asked.

At her words, the ice mage looked down to see that his shirt was indeed gone.

"Wha-When did that happen?!" He glanced around frantically before spotting it hanging from the apartment building stairwell.

Cursing under his breath, he marched over to put it on and his outburst seemed to unfreeze the requip mage beside him.

Erza gave a dry cough into her fist to cover her embarrassment before addressing the young girl.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and that is Gray Fullbuster. We're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. We're looking for our friend, Lucy. She lives in this apartment. Would you happen to be related to her?"

The teenager glanced over the pair of mages with guarded eyes.

"No. Bye now."

The girl began to shut the door closed. She was home alone after all, and she didn't like the thought of two strangers showing up at her door so late in the day…especially when one was half naked.

"Wait."

At the command in her voice, the girl's arm jerked to a stop before it could completely shut the door in their faces. She glared at her hand in betrayal before fixing her glare on the redhead who apparently thought she could tell her what to do.

"Look Red, nobody by that name lives here." the girl stated bluntly.

Gray trudged back up to the two girls currently having a glare off in the middle of the hallway.

Sensing, the warrior's wrath at the unoriginal nickname, Gray interceded, certain this girl had a death wish with that kind of attitude.

"C'mon kid, quit screwing with us. Blonde chick with brown eyes? Has a ring of keys and a whip attached to her waist?" Gray asked.

At the mention of a whip, the girl's face morphed into one of distaste.

"As if my mom and I would live with someone that's got a kink for _whips!_ Sounds to me like your friend's got issues." she retorted.

Seeing the insulted look on their faces, the girl grew rather exasperated and decided to ease up.

"Look, my mom and I moved here about a month ago. Whoever this 'Lucy' person is, doesn't live here anymore."

Gray and Erza looked at one another in shock.

"Why wouldn't Lucy tell us she moved?" Gray asked.

"To be fair, we haven't really been keeping up with her. Perhaps she didn't think it necessary. Or perhaps she simply wants her privacy." Erza responded sadly.

"Well if that's all…" the girl interrupted.

Erza met the girl's eyes again.

"Despite your bad attitude, thank you…"  
"My name's Danni."

"Thank you, Danni. Sorry to disturb your night."

The girl just grunted in acknowledgement before finally slamming the door shut.  
Thrown off by the news, the two stood silently in the hallway for a moment, just staring at the apartment door.

"Well shit. Now what?" Gray asked.

To which Erza proceeded to clonk him over the head with her metal covered fist.

"Language."

"That girl was cussing too! You didn't smack her around!" Gray accused, rather offended at the injustice.

"It still isn't very late. Perhaps Mira knows Lucy's new address. Something about this just doesn't sit right with me." Erza continued as if he'd never spoken. She was already halfway down the stairs.

Gray fell into step beside her as they were exiting the building.

"You mean, besides the fact that one of our friends moved and we didn't notice for a whole month?" he deadpanned.

"Yes, besides that. C'mon." she snapped before turning around to make her way to the guildhall.

Gray, realizing he was pushing his luck, trailed behind the redhead obediently.

"Do you think flame brain knows she moved?" Gray asked.

"Hmm. I doubt it. He would've thrown a fit and told us."

"True…..since she didn't tell us, do you think she'll even wanna see us?"  
His words brought the warrior up short and she hesitated.

"I don't know. But I still want to check with Mira."

When they finally arrived at the guild, it was almost empty, just a few stragglers hanging around. Gray did a quick perusal of the hall, and not seeing Juvia, he let out a small sigh of relief.

Mira was busy collecting empty glasses when they reached the bar.

Seeing the two mages approach her, she put the glasses down to face them, a little surprised they were here so late.

"Gray, Erza. What can I do for you?"  
"Hello Mira. We were wondering if you knew Lucy's new address. Gray and I went by her old place, but it would seem she's moved-"

Before she could finish speaking, loud, raucous laughter broke out beside them.

"Sooo, you two finally fucking noticed eh?" Startled, the three looked over to see Cana slam down her barrel of alcohol at a nearby table. The other occupants in the room turned to watch the confrontation unfold as they whispered between themselves. Some looked on with grim faces, others with anticipation.

Erza cocked a brow at her. "Care to elaborate?"

As if Erza hadn't spoken, Cana continued on, the anger building in her gut as her laughter began to trail off.

"Took you sorry pieces of shit long enough." she chuckled drunkenly.

At the card mage's words, Erza's eyes hardened to flint. Drunk or not, _no one _addressed her with such disrespect. Her sword seemed to just fall into her hand, her mind barely acknowledging requipping it.

"Cana, I don't think-" Mira tried to intercede.

"Lucy's gone you idiots!"

There was a beat of silence. The tension seemed to build and build, as the card mage glared down one of the strongest wizards in the guild.

Although she kept her sword at the ready, Erza's face scrunched up in confusion. A quick look at Gray revealed the same expression on his face.

Gray was the one to finally break the silence and asked the drunken mage.

"Whaddya mean gone?"

Cana got up from the table and approached them slowly. Despite the obvious sway to her steps, her violet eyes were crystal clear and they all but glowed as she strode up to them. Gray knew Cana was quick to anger, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her look this mad. The expression in her eyes bordered on hatred and little alarms began to go off in his head.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" she shouted.

"_Gone_. As in, _no longer a member of Fairy Tail_." Cana retorted.

The two mages looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Erza's anger was quick to rekindle. Her mind instantly shunned such blasphemy.

Feeling a chill creep over her, she glanced over at her companion, and her eyes darkened.

Gray's fists were clenched at his sides as he glared at the card mage in contempt.

"That isn't funny Cana. Don't joke around like that." he snapped.

"Oh, you WISH I was joking!" she all but hissed back. She now stood toe to toe with her guildmates as she spat her truth in their faces.

"And you wanna know the worst part?" she bated. She rushed on, not waiting for an answer.

"She left the guild _three months ago._"

There was another moment of silence and this time it seemed to stretch on for forever. Even the onlookers had grown silent, all too aware of what was taking place in front of them.

The two mages stood frozen side by side. They could've been mistaken for statues if not for the growing shock on their faces. Everyone in the guild waited on bated breath to see how they would react. The silence was almost suffocating.

The sound of Erza's sword beginning to shake in her hand is what finally broke the deafening quiet. She continued to stare at Cana, but from her blank shell-shocked expression, it was clear that she wasn't actually_ seeing_ the card mage in front of her.

Beside her, Gray finally sucked in a sharp deep breath and he wasn't surprised to find the air was ice cold as it entered his lungs.

He unfroze and turned toward the barmaid, hoping that Mira would call Cana out on her bluff.

Because this couldn't be real. One of his closest friends in the guild couldn't have left and he not notice for _three_ _months. _

But when he set eyes on her, the tears running down her face were answer enough.

This was too much to take in. His pride as a Fairy Tail wizard instantly shattered at the realization that one of his own was gone and he hadn't even had the decency to fucking notice. He could feel the numbness creeping over him again.

But he fought it. He focused on his feelings and he let the guilt rip through him and batter him. He refused to shelter himself from the pain. He didn't deserve the reprieve the cold would provide. He didn't get to just shut down again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it clicked that this was the reason Juvia ended things with him and a part of him fell for her a little more at her selflessness.

As Gray continued to battle his feelings, beside him, Erza had also begun to silently lose her composure. She continued to stare straight ahead, lost in her own turmoil.

'_This isn't real.'_ she thought.

'_I must be having another nightmare.'_

'_Of course! I never actually left my bed. I'm still in Fairy Hills and any moment now Jellal will reveal himself and strike me down.'_

The thought was almost a relief.

Because there was no way what this dream Cana was saying could be true.

Lucy loved Fairy Tail. This was her home. And they were her family. End of story.

But a miniscule part of her mind that couldn't risk harm becoming any of her nakama, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, whispered to her that if this _was_ real, she needed to take action.

"W-we have to go find her." she mumbled to herself.

"There's no way she'd-"

"She asked Master for permission to leave." Mira interrupted.

"He…he removed her guild mark and gave her the Fairy Tail Send Off. I'm sorry, but she's really gone Erza." Mira murmured gently.

"Oh please." Cana snorted.

"As if she actually cares-unghh!"  
Erza's blade pressed gently against Cana's throat, the edge so sharp, a single drop of blood fell as she stared the card mage down with manic eyes.

"Of course, I care!"

"Erza! Stop it, you're hurting her!" Mira shouted, shocked at the sight of blood on her guildmate.

The two girls continued on as if Mira never spoke.

Despite her predicament, the card mage continued to glare at the warrior.

"Hm. You could've fooled me. And you _really_ fooled Lucy. She left because she felt like you all didn't care about her anymore after all. Master said he'd never seen her look so broken. Not even when her own father tried to kidnap her. What kinda nakama does that make you?"

Cana watched the pain take over the redhead's expression, and she relished in it. One of their own was gone because of their actions and she'd be damned if she let them walk away from their mistakes unscathed. Why should she have to drown in this guilt alone? Lucy wasn't even one of her closest friends! '_If anyone should've seen this coming, it was them! If anyone should feel this guilt, it's her teammates',_ she reasoned with herself. The immense amount of alcohol in her system seemed to only fan the flames of her anger. Cana took in their broken expressions and the part of her that thirsted for vengeance all but purred in satisfaction.

The two mages hardly even noticed when the guild doors opened again.

The door cracked open and Lisanna walked in, a content smile on her face and unaware of the havoc taking place in front of her. When she finally noticed the tension in the air, she was shocked.

"Mira, what's happening?" she called over.

"T-they know." she answered sadly.

At the barmaid's words, Gray swung his head around to look at the newcomer in confusion.

"Lisanna…you…_you knew_?!"

Lisanna gulped at the look of betrayal taking over the ice mage's face. Even Erza broke her gaze with Cana to look at the girl by the door with hurt in her eyes.

Lisanna visibly paled at the expressions on their faces, her earlier peace of mind all but gone.

Seeing the Titania was distracted, Cana backed away from the sword still at her throat before going to sit back at the bar. Now that their stare down was over, the adrenaline was starting to leave her system, and she just felt utterly exhausted. She was tired of all of this, her guilt and grief at failing her nakama still lingered, despite the barrels upon barrels she tried to drown her troubles with over the past few weeks.

"Tch. We _all_ know. The only ones in the guild who _don't _know now are Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Levy." Cana stated.

Erza finally put away her sword to face her teammate, all but dismissing Cana at the moment as she blatantly turned her back on her. Cana snorted at the action but didn't say anything further, just reached behind the bar for a beer before turning to take in what Lisanna would say.

Erza glared at all the other patrons that were clearly eavesdropping and her aura was sinister. Absolutely terrifying.

"Leave." she said calmly.

A couple moments later and only the five remained in the empty guildhall.

Once everyone was gone, she turned towards her teammate.

"Explain Lisanna."

Seeing both of their attention on her, she swallowed down the fear trying to choke her before she quickly jumped into the explanation Mira had given her months ago.

Erza and Gray listened intently as they were desperate for every detail about their departed friend. When Lisanna got to the part where Lucy'd told Master how depressed she'd become, they all flinched, the guilt sitting like lead in their stomachs.

She even told them about her own waning feelings for Natsu and how she'd stayed with him out of guilt and depression. She confessed that she'd broken up with Natsu not even an hour ago and the disappointment was clear to see on both of the mages' faces.

"I-I wanted to tell you! I wanted to tell all of you! E-Especially Natsu. You don't know how tormented I've been these past few months. It's all I can think about these days." She buried her head in her hands as she felt the tears start to slip.

"B-but I wasn't allowed to a-and I…I'm just so sorry! Lucy left because of me. I just know it! I took her place on the team, I took away the guy she probably loved…"

"I…I'm a monster." she whispered to herself.

"If I'd just stopped thinking about myself for five seconds, I would've seen how much my actions were hurting her." she finished softly.

She heard footsteps approaching and she looked up into the Titania's hard brown eyes. Gray stood right behind her and was just as imposing.

Mira stiffened. "Erza don't-"

The redhead raised her hand in the barmaid's direction, and she fell silent.

"It's time to stop crying Lisanna. It's clear how much this has affected you and as your teammates, we should've realized how upset you were these past few months. We're all to blame for this. Knowing Lucy, she took a long time to come to the decision to quit the guild and it wasn't just because Natsu didn't return her feelings. Lucy's stronger than that. It would've taken a lot on all our parts to convince her to leave. And while I don't condone your actions, especially when it comes to how you handled things with Natsu…I can't condemn you for your mistakes either. Not when my own mistakes rival yours."

The redhead sighed and looked away for a moment. Her rage was finally subduing and she was able to think clearly and logically again. She looked back at the girl before her.

"I can't even remember the last time I spoke to Lucy. As Fairy Tail wizards, we've failed not just her, but the entire guild. So, let's face the consequences together, okay?"

Behind her, Gray nodded in agreement.

Lisanna was rendered speechless. She'd wallowed in despair for months, just waiting for the day that her teammates would dismiss her and hate her for her actions, and she wouldn't have faulted them for it. But here they both were, trying to comfort her. She felt the tears start to well up again, but she stubbornly forced them away before nodding her head determinedly.

"Okay."

Gray sighed before placing his hands on the back of his head.

"I'm havin' a hard time believing _flamebrain_ of all people hasn't realized she's gone. What's the hold up?"

"Hush Gray, we have no right to be condescending"

Gray flinched. "I know, but I mean c'mon! He was her _best friend_!"

"Doesn't matter. I refuse to try to push the blame on someone else. Like I said, we are _all _to blame."

Gray lowered his head, ashamed.

"But…" she continued.

"If he doesn't realize sooner than later, I will deliver his punishment myself, swiftly and _without mercy_" she said darkly.

….

Everyone simultaneously took a healthy step back from the wrath of Titania.

Gray sighed as something finally dawned on him.

"We don't even know if she's coming back!" he exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to be patient and wait and see."

Everyone looked up towards the second floor to see the Master standing on the railing, his hands behind his back.

"You're still here Master? I thought you'd gone home for the night." Mira inquired.

"Well, I fell asleep in my office, but all this shouting woke me. So," he pinned his eyes on the redhead and noirette. They instantly cowered under that steely gaze.

"you finally noticed she's gone? I must say, I'm rather disappointed in you two."

"There is no excuse for our negligence Master. Please, punish me as you see fit."

Erza bowed her head in shame. She'd let down the man she looked to as a father. She felt a single tear slide down her face before it dropped to the floor.

Gray lowered his head until his bangs covered his eyes, but his quivering lip betrayed him as he tried not to cry as well.

"Hm. No, I believe you two will punish yourselves enough." Makarov proclaimed.

His gaze slid to Cana and the disappointment in his eyes wass hard for the card mage to miss.

She met his gaze and then looked away quickly.

"Tch." She knew the Master probably heard what she said to Erza, but she refused to apologize, even as shame started to well up inside her for the harsh way she'd spoken to her nakama.

Master looked down at all five of them, his gaze unwavering.

"Learn from this mistake my children. For us, nakama is everything. I know it is easy to get caught up in our own troubles, but it is our duty as a family to look after one another. Take your feelings of shame and guilt and use them as a reminder of why we must never forget our own."

"As for our Lucy, the only thing you can do to make it up to her is strive to be better and hope that she'll return one day to see your efforts. Do your best to make this guild a home worth returning to."

Makarov left shortly after his words of advice and one by one, everyone left the guild hall to return to their homes. Mira filled Lisanna in on how Erza and Gray nearly lost it in the guild before she arrived.

Lisanna worried about the days ahead. She knew that the three of them would struggle to keep this from Natsu. If Erza and Gray's reactions were anything to go by, Natsu's reaction would be just as, if not more terrifying.

* * *

**AN: I hope Erza and Gray's reactions were satisfying enough! Please please please continue to review! It really helps and feedback is always welcome! Thank you for the continued support everyone! Now a few things:**

**1\. Sorry about the random Happy perspective. I have been fighting with myself repeatedly about what kind of role I want Happy to have in this and when I should've introduced his perspective. Did I want him to be aware that Lucy was gone? Should he know about the tension between Natsu and Lucy? In the end, I kinda decided to leave him oblivious like in MonaLisa's story. And while I don't think Happy is a complete idiot, I do think Carla would take up the majority of his thoughts if she was gone for months on end and Natsu and Lucy's relationship would kinda fall second to that. As far as story placement for his thoughts, nothing ever felt right so I went for random placement aka beginning of the chapter...pls don't be too mad at me for that :'(**

**2\. Unfortunately, my update schedule is practically non-existent. I try to get at least two chapters out a month and I aim for a chapter every two weeks but it's proven pretty difficult to stick to that sometimes. Sorry about that!**

** timeline of Lucy's letter matches up with this chapter and the previous chapter. I'll be honest, I'm not paying too close attention to the time match up, but its safe to say Lucy hasn't been there long enough to be considered 'over' the pain the guild's inflicted on her.**

**4\. Danni _probably_ won't show up again, I just needed Gray and Erza to realize she doesn't live on Strawberry Street anymore and i thought it would be more interesting if they found someone else living there rather than just an empty apartment. **

**5\. I got some reviews questioning Natsu's dragon instincts and why he's so complacent. Let's just say Natsu's a late bloomer and in this fanfic, mating instincts etc are relatively dialed down. There will be further explanation as the story progresses. **

** i meant to highlight last chapter was the different ways I view Lucy and Lisanna. From a simple point of view, they are relatively similar to me. They both care for their nakama, they are both considered relatively weak compared to others in the guild, they both have a special relationship with Natsu, they're both beautiful in their own right blah blah blah. **

**The biggest difference for me being that I view Lisanna as _nice_ while I view Lucy as _kind_.**

** Lisanna always speaks to everyone amiably and loves to cheer up people who are sad. Overall she comes off as this super friendly person thats just pleasant to be around. Her goodness is relatively superficial when compared to Lucy.**

**Lucy often comes across as vain, obnoxious, loud, etc. But unlike Lisanna, I feel like Lucy is willing to sacrifice anything and everything for her loved ones, even if it hurts her greatly. She's willing to help someone despite the negative impact it might have on herself. Basically, I feel like she is able to look at the bigger picture and do what she thinks is best for her friends. **

**They're like opposites of each other almost. Does that make sense?**

**Either way I hope you all enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter out in the next two weeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoy! Announcement below.**

ON EARTHLAND 4 MONTHS AFTER LUCY'S DEPARTURE

Gajeel sat at his usual table brooding as always. It was rather early and not too many people were there in the guild. He almost hadn't come in today. He'd been avoiding Levy and Salamander like the plague. It was maddening watching the two idiots go about with their lives, day after goddamn day. And no, he had no qualms with referring to Levy as an idiot_. _Not when she was acting like felt like he was starting to lose it. He'd learned he could no longer get into brawls with the fire mage. The rage sitting in his gut was too strong, whenever they duked it out he was constantly having to fight the urge to just kill the boy, even if it was just an ordinary bar brawl. So, he did his best to ignore Natsu, not an easy task, the brat was annoying as hell and utterly hopeless at reading social cues.

Then there was Levy. Sweet, caring, genius Levy, his _beloved, _was still as clueless as she was four months ago. Gajeel could hardly even look at her anymore. She'd learned the hard way that her company wasn't welcome by him and eventually she stopped trying to speak to him altogether. In fact, the only ones that still really talked to the pixie looking woman were her cheerleaders, Jet and Droy, and Mira. How has she not noticed the way everyone treats her? He was certain it had something to do with her cheerleaders. They showered the woman with so much attention and admiration, he doubted she noticed much else.

Just then the doors opened, and as if he'd conjured her with his thoughts, he watched Levy race up to the bar, a hopeful look on her face. Unable to help himself, he tuned into her conversation with the barmaid, ever the glutton for punishment.

"Hey Mira!"

"Levy. What can I do for you?" she asked politely, a slight edge in her voice. This surprised Gajeel, the barmaid was usually so well-mannered and forgiving. Instinctually, he let out a small growl of warning, low enough that no one but the She Devil would hear. Even with how disappointed he was in Levy, she was still his, as far as he was concerned, and his instincts literally wouldn't tolerate anyone disrespecting her in his presence.

"Look!"

Mira's eyes grew wide at the object in Levy's hands.

"I-is that a-" Mira stuttered.

"A gate key!" Levy finished for her.

"Or, at least, I think it is." she said unsurely.

There was a strange symbol on the base, much like any other gate key, and even from his table across the guild, Gajeel could feel the magic energy radiating from it was unmistakably celestial based. However, it was pitch black. It seemed to absorb the light rather than reflect it like normal glimmering silver and golden gate keys.

"Do you know if Lucy's on a job? I wanted her to take a look at it and maybe add it to her set!"

As the celestial mage's name was falling from her mouth, Gajeel was already marching across the guildhall, his expression murderous. His hands shook at his sides as he strode up to the little woman. Mira noticed him approach and her eyes grew even wider, her mouth gaping comically. Just as Levy was turning around to see what had surprised the barmaid so much, she was snatched from the ground as Gajeel hauled her over his broad shoulder. Her stomach met the hard muscles of his back painfully and she grunted at the blow. When she'd imagined getting swept off her feet by the feral man, this wasn't what she had in mind…She recovered rather quickly though. After ignoring her for _months,_ he had the audacity to treat her like this!? She began launching obscenity after obscenity at the man below her…some in different languages.

Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Put me down! Now!

Lâche-moi enculé!

¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!

Paying her no mind, Gajeel spun on his heel and began to make his way toward the guild doors.

"I got this one Mira." He called behind him. Ignoring the little fists that were pounding mercilessly into his back, he walked through the front door and slammed it closed with a resounding thud, the hinges nearly breaking.

IN THE DOMUS CAELESTIS

"Star Dress! Cancer Form!"

I rushed past Taurus just as his ax came down hard on the spot I'd been standing. I sliced across the back of his calves with my Cancer Blades before quickly dashing out of range. With a grunt of surprise, he dropped to his hands and knees as his legs gave out. I felt bad, but I knew he would heal, and this was training after all. They told me not to hold back.

I heard movement from behind and turned just in time to avoid the giant boulder hurtling toward me. As I jumped to avoid it, I lashed out my fleuve d'étoiles to wrap around Virgo's torso. As I landed, I used my bodyweight to lift her into the air before sending her careening back to the ground with a decisive flick of my wrists.

Not a second later, I leaned back to avoid a shining fist of light aimed at my face.

"Star Dress! Aries Form!" Without missing a beat, I directed my hands toward the ground.  
"Wool Bomb!"

I watched in satisfaction as Loke was swallowed under piles and piles of pink fluffy wool. I drop my transformation and walk towards my battered friends.

"How was that Loke?" I ask smugly.

I can tell the wool is still affecting him because he keeps losing the glower, he tries to throw my way.

"You did alright, I guess. Your transformation time and spell casting are getting faster, but you're combat skills could use some work. Then you wouldn't have to keep putting so much distance between you and your opponents. Luckily, combat training isn't something that needs to be done in the Domus Caelestis…"

I look firmly at the ground. We'd been having this argument for the past couple of days now. Loke thought it was time to return to Earthland now that I'd unlocked all of the Star Dresses but…I wasn't ready.

I _still_ don't know what I want to do once I leave the Domus Caelestis. Still indecisive if I should head back to my family or simply move on. Here, in this dimension, it felt like I would never have to make that choice. I had all of my spirit friends here, I spent every day increasing my magic abilities. I was finally starting to feel like _me _again, and I'm terrified that the moment I step back in Earthland, all the pain, all the loneliness, it'll come rushing back and crush me. I wasn't ready. I don't care that it's been four months on Earthland since I came here, _I'm not ready to go back._"

I finally look back up at my lion spirit, eyes pleading.

"C'mon Loke! There's gotta be something else you guys can teach me! I want to learn more!"

I can see the battle in his eyes. There's the part of him that wants to protect me from my feelings, to keep me here with him and the other zodiac. And then there is the part of him that believes I need to get back to Earthland, to _reality_.

Eventually, he just sighs in defeat.

"I guess we can work on more complicated spells. You've already heard of one of them, Urano Metria. If you can fully master that spell, we'll teach you some of the other Grand Celestial Spells."

Seeing my face light up, he quickly adds on,

"But don't get too excited! You can't avoid Earthland forever." he warned.

I refuse to let his words get to me. I know I can't stay here forever; I'm just not willing to leave _yet_.

"Get into your meditation pose. If you thought the Star Dresses were hard, this is going to be hell. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked him in the eye. Behind his stern words, I could tell he was just worried for me. It touched my heart that he cared so much for my wellbeing, but I'm not budging.

"I'm ready."

He let out a deep sigh, as if he carried the weight of the Domus Caelestis on his shoulders.

"Then let's get started."

BACK AT THE GUILD

A little while after Gajeel ran out with Levy, an unexpected face skipped through the front doors.

"We're back everyone!"

All eyes turned to the entrance before everyone broke into cheers. It was like the dismal cloud that had covered the guild for so long momentarily broke as they took in the newcomers.

"WENDY! CARLA! WELCOME HOME!"

Everyone rushed forward to crush the poor girl in a group hug. Carla merely floated above them all, leaving her companion to take the brunt of the hug attack.

"How did training go?"

"You're back early!"

"You can't leave the guild ever again! We won't allow it!"

"We didn't think you'd survive that old hag!"

Everyone talked over themselves as they directed their congrats and questions at her. It was clear she was overwhelmed, so Mira stepped in to rescue her.

"That's enough everyone! Let Wendy relax for a little while and I'm sure she'll tell us all about what she's been up to!"

Her words were warm, but her eyes glinted dangerously, and so, everyone crept back to their respective tables, careful not to meet the devil's eyes as they passed.

The girl looked on in astonishment.

"So, Wendy,"

She jumped when Mira spoke directly to her, but when she looked up, her eyes were as kind and warm as usual.

"How _was _your training?"

"It was great! There was so much to learn! I didn't think I'd ever finish." she admitted bashfully.

"Don't be modest child," Carla chastised. The exceed landed on the bar next to her young charge and looked up at Mira with a rather smug look.

"Porlyusica said she's never met someone as naturally inclined for healing as Wendy! She even finished her training an entire month in advance!" Carla continued, eyes shining.

"Carlaa! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

The poor girl's face turned bright red from the point of her chin to the top of her hair line, clearly flustered from her friend's boasting.

Mira gazed upon her affectionately, eyes also shining at the good news.

"But that's really impressive Wendy! Especially coming from Porlyusica."

Wendy looked around the guild hall once again in a poor attempt to avoid the high praise. She looked around eagerly, hoping to see her team at one of the tables.

"Has Team Natsu come in yet?"  
"No they were out on a job for the past few days, but they should be back sometime today. I'm sure they're going to be excited to see you again! They all really missed you."

"I missed them too. What about Lucy? Did she ever rejoin the team?" she asked hopefully.

"…"

When she didn't receive an answer, Wendy turned back to the bar to see Mira's face had grown paler, her eyes darker. Startled, Wendy began to feel a sense that something was wrong…

Mira felt the tears start to gather behind her eyes _again _and shame created a tight feeling in her chest.

'_Wendy's been in the guild for less than ten minutes and she's already asked about her.' _

She hesitated, unsure if she should tell them so soon after coming home…

Carla noticed the change in the barmaid as well. Sensing she was hiding something, she confronted her rather plainly.

"What's wrong Mira? Did something happen while we were gone?"

Slightly panicked now, Mira's eyes swept the guildhall, looking for any excuse to not be the one to break the news. She'd been responsible for telling over half of her guildmates, but she found her lips wouldn't part to break the news to these two. Not sweet Wendy. She knew the young dragon slayer would be devastated. Lucy was like an older sister to her after all.

But there was no one. She knew Master and Team Natsu hadn't made it to the guild yet and Gajeel was breaking the news to Levy.

Mira continued to stare at them silently. Unsure how to proceed.

Wendy watched with growing trepidation as the woman in front of her struggled to find her words.

"Well? Spit it out Mirajane!" Carla exclaimed, annoyed.

"Oh dear…"

Resigning to her fate, she let out a long, tired sigh.

"Okay girls, follow me to the kitchen please."

Wendy and Carla looked at each other in confusion before hurrying after her behind the bar.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you won't talk about this around Natsu. Master's orders. Okay?"

They both nodded their heads hesitantly.

"…Oh Wendy, I-I don't really know how to say this without hurting you…"

'_Whatever it is must be __**bad**__. I've never seen Mira look this distressed.'_ Wendy thought.

"Mira, you're scaring me. Wh-what happened while we were gone?"

Seeing the girl visibly shaking in front of her, Mira finally just blurted,

"Lucy left the guild. She isn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore, I'm so sorry, I…"

Wendy withdrew from the barmaid, as if she'd physically struck her. That's how it felt anyways, her words were like a slap to the face, jarring and unsettling.

Wendy shook her head in denial.

"What?! No, that can't be true. Fairy Tail is her home!"

"Wendy…" seeing her best friend in distress, Carla laid her paw on her shoulder in worry. It only took one look at Mira's heartbroken face for Carla to know she wasn't lying.

"Why?! Why did she leave? Was her father after her again? Is she just away training like I was?"

Wendy asked desperately, unable to fathom a single reason why the woman she looked up to as a sister would leave, especially without saying goodbye…

Seeing the tear tracks on Wendy's face, Mira rushed forward to engulf her in a motherly hug. Wendy's tears were like daggers to her own heart.

"N-no. She went to Master and asked him formally for permission to leave the guild. He removed her guild mark…"

Carla sighed, troubled by the news. "So, she's really no longer a part of Fairy Tail then. Still, why did she _leave_?"

Wendy felt Mira stiffen around her and she drew away enough to look the woman in the face. Blinking away the tears, she took in her expression and was confused by the guilt she saw there.

"Mira?"

Mira had to step away, eyes downcast as that ever-present guilt threatened to consume her once more. She couldn't meet Wendy's eyes as she answered, and she was ashamed when her voice came out shaky.

"She told Master-"

Mira let out a sob, heart breaking over Lucy's parting words to Makarov. "Apparently, sh-she told Master that it _hurt_ for her to be here. She felt like the guild was rejecting her, or at least, that she was no longer wanted."

Mira clenched her hands to try to fight back the tears that now dropped from her eyes. She had to finish. Wendy had a right to know, and she was so tired of crying...

"She was depressed and said she wanted to find a new purpose so…she left. She left the guild four months ago…"

Mira relayed everything she knew and of course Master's orders to let everyone figure it out for themselves. She told them Natsu was the only one left in the guild that didn't know, and Wendy could hear the angry undertone in her voice when she said his name.

While Mira explained, Wendy's small frame had grown rigid while her mind raced.

_Lucy was depressed? Why didn't she say anything? Not wanted? I had a feeling she didn't want to leave the team but surely that wasn't enough to convince her to leave. And Natsu…'_

She gasped. Her mind flew back to almost five months ago…

FLASHBACK TO CLOVER TOWN 5 MONTHS PRIOR

Wendy was bent over Lisanna's broken body, sweat poured down her face as she kept forcing more and more healing magic into the nearly lifeless girl beneath her. Despite outward appearances, Lisanna's life was hanging in the balance as her body desperately tried to fight off the poison racing through her bloodstream in addition to the damage done to her punctured lungs.

Suddenly, Natsu stormed into the room and she was shocked to see his eyes all but glowing with rage, she could even make out the hazel flecks in his irises they burned so bright. She caught the sound of someone running past the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital. Was that…was that Lucy? Confused and a little worried, she was about to ask Natsu if something was wrong. He'd gone out there to comfort the blonde after all-

Just then Lisanna sucked in a ragged deep breath, and concerned, Wendy brought her attention back to her patient, Lucy momentarily forgotten. Wendy spent the rest of the morning giving her all to her fallen guildmate. After hours of meticulous healing, Lisanna was finally breathing properly on her own and Wendy deemed her stable enough to stop for the moment. It was the most extensive wound she'd ever treated, and it left her feeling utterly drained. Magic exhaustion quickly took over and she passed out instantly on the cot between her two favorite exceeds.

Later that day, Natsu explained how Lucy was already back in Magnolia to let everyone know of Lisanna's condition. Reassured that Lucy was okay and merely being proactive this morning, she'd left the matter alone. This was Lucy after all, Natsu would never hurt her…

BACK TO THE PRESENT

What if she was wrong? Natsu was one of, if not, _the_ most important person to Lucy. If anyone was capable of hurting her enough that she would run away….it was him.

"This is...it's _Natsu's_ fault isn't it?" she hissed.

Startled, Mira stepped away from the young girl, shocked to see the murderous expression on her angelic face. A small breeze began to lift the tips of the girl's long blue ponytails and Mira took another step back, wary of the unnatural draft.

"…Does Happy know?" Carla asked, voice cold.

"No. He doesn't know either."

Just then, they could hear the sound of the guild doors smashing open with a resounding thud.

"Yo! We're back!" Natsu yelled for everyone to hear.

Hearing his voice, Wendy's eyes narrowed and seeing her intentions, Mira lunged to grab the girl.

"No, Wendy! Don't!

But she wasn't fast enough. As if carried by the wind, Wendy raced back out into the main hall, Carla hot on her heels.

Natsu was talking to the rest of his team, as Happy flew around his head, equally as animated as his father figure. Both seemed blissfully unaware of the sullen expressions on their teammates' faces.

"NATSU!"

Shocked, he turned around at the loud, bone-chilling snarl that ripped through the guildhall. Everyone grew silent, equally shocked as all eyes fell to the tiny sky dragon slayer making her way towards the pinkette.

"Wendy! You're finally back!" he replied happily, seemingly not noticing how the air swirled dangerously at the small slayer's feet or the enraged look she shot his way.

"It's about ti-" before he could finish, a blade of wind sliced across his cheek in warning and he stumbled back, shocked. He reached up to feel the small droplets of blood that ran from the wound.

"W-Wendy?" he said unsurely.

More occupants had arrived during the brief time the three were in the kitchen and the tension was practically palpable as everyone watched the spectacle unfold.

Wendy continued to stalk towards the fire dragon slayer, as if he were merely her prey. Her gaze swept over her team and landed on the white-haired mage that was currently trying to help the pinkette to his feet. As she looked them over, her pupils morphed to form slits nearly thin enough to pass for dragon eyes.

"You really did just replace her didn't you…" she whispered.

Natsu only had a moment to feel confused at her words before Wendy, the girl he considered his little sister, bared her fangs, and attacked him.

At the bar, the rest of Team Natsu sat in shock as sweet, innocent, little Wendy, launched herself at Natsu.

Happy, seeing his partner in trouble, unfurled his wings to get him away from the crazed girl.

"Nats-" Happy's words were cut off as his face was met with a small furry white fist.

He rubbed his cheek as the pain bloomed and slowly, he looked up to see a trembling Carla standing before him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her breathing was ragged as she stood over him.

"Carla? What's wrong?" He took in her hostile stance and watched cautiously as her fists curled and uncurled.

"I missed you…do you want a fish?" he asked hesitantly.

Carla launched herself at the other exceed and pinned him beneath her. She was surprised at her actions. She didn't consider herself a violent person, but here she was, holding down the exceed that had begun to steal her heart as she struggled to find the words to portray her extreme disappointment.

How hasn't he noticed? After all the time and love and care that Lucy provided him, how can he be so selfish? So blind? Whenever he was hungry or unhappy, it was Lucy that made him feel better. Every insult, every prank, every guilt trip, every inconvenience, Lucy never turned him away. Sure, she might complain a bit about his antics, but it was clear that she would bend over backwards for him.

Carla knew for a fact that it was Lucy who'd tied every ribbon on every fish Happy ever gifted her.

She'd practically became a mother to him. At the very least, a part of his family.

And he'd tossed their friendship aside like garbage. It was unacceptable. A part of her felt it was unforgivable.

As she gathered her fists to launch more assaults on him, large arms wrapped around her torso, restraining her. She let out a small hiss as she turned to see who stopped her and was met with the scarred face of the third member of the Exceed Squad. Pantherlily.

"Carla, stop this. He doesn't know. None of this means anything so long as he doesn't know." he reasoned gently.

It took a moment as she continued to fight to get out of his hold, but eventually she stopped struggling in his grip and simply gave up. Her heart ached dully in her chest and she refused to look back at the bewildered blue tomcat as she flew away.

Happy watched their interaction, confused and upset. Were Lily and Carla together now? Was that what he didn't know? His heart all but shattered as he watched the two fly away towards another table, Carla close to Lily's side as he reverted to his original form.

A loud thud brought his attention back toward the center of the room and he watched in horrified awe as Wendy loomed over Natsu. She'd sent him careening into the floorboards under a torrent of wind streams and he was struggling to pull himself back up. It was clear who was winning this fight, Wendy didn't have a scratch on her.

Natsu was trying his hardest not to injure the girl he considered a sister. He didn't know what to do and when he looked around the guild, he was confused at all of the looks of anticipation, as if they were waiting for something to happen…

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

He was pulled back to the fight at hand as he met her roar with his own.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The impact sent the tables and chairs flying across the room. Everyone crouched down as the blast erupted through the guild hall. Stunned that she would use such a devastating attack on him, Natsu tried to talk her down.

"C'mon Wendy, tell me what I did that pissed you off so much!"

Instead of words, he was answered with a shrill screech as Wendy once again launched herself at the older slayer. Natsu created a small wall of fire, just enough to stop her in her tracks before he launched himself through the flames, intent on tackling her. He watched as she tried to dodge him at the last moment and he was suddenly reminded of all the times he'd tackled Lucy using this very same technique as he changed his course midair and pinned Wendy's wrists to the floor. She fought and struggled beneath him and the menacing snarls and growls that ripped from her throat is what drew him back to the present.

"Wendy! Stop! I can't fix it if you don't tell me what I did!" he yelled.

Her snarls cut off as she stared at him in astonishment.

"Why should I? Everyone else in the guild noticed by themselves! If anyone should know, it should be you!"

"Or was she really not that important to you after all?" she finished sadly.

Natsu stared down at her baffled and worried. This feeling in his gut, he could feel something terrible was coming. He glanced up at his guildmates and saw all of the looks of disappointment and anger they threw his way.

"W-what are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?"

"Who's your closest friend Natsu?" she hissed softly.

_Lucy._

Seeing the answer in his eyes, she pressed him. And suddenly it was as if their roles were reversed. Despite having her pinned by her wrists, Wendy had Natsu pinned to the spot with her searing gaze.

"Who's the one that's always there for you? The one who would walk through fire for you? Who trusts you completely? Your so-called _best friend?"_

As if she burned him, he yanked his hands away. He shook his head as a throbbing pain started to build behind his eyes. He began to walk away from her, his little sister. She didn't understand. None of them did.

"Now, _where is_ _she_?"

He stopped and slowly turned to face the little girl.

"What do you mean where is she?" he asked. Wendy didn't answer, she just continued to stare at him intently.

"She's on a job probably or at home…" Natsu stated, confused.

Impatient, Wendy sent another deadly blade of wind his way, this one slicing his bicep, right below his Fair Tail insignia, and he grunted at the impact. She flinched at all of the damage she'd inflicted on him, but she shook away the guilt. This needed to be done. He needed to know; Lucy had been left waiting long enough.

"_Think hard._" she growled.

"When was the last time you saw her Natsu. _When was the last time you saw Lucy?"_

Wendy could feel the glares thrown her way from some of her guildmates, but she didn't care. It was Natsu that brought Lucy to the guild. And in Wendy's eyes, it was Natsu that ultimately drove her away. He needed to be the one to fix this. And if the rest of the guild was too afraid to do it, then she would. This was for Lucy.

She watched as his face grew pale. She had to look away from the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes. Pain, worry, panic, but most of all _fear_. Fear for Lucy. _Where's Lucy?_ his eyes screamed.

'_I can't remember the last time I saw Lucy…'_

His heart went into overtime as he looked around frantically, hoping his eyes would land on a head of gold. Instead, his eyes landed on Mira, his fight with Wendy all but forgotten.

Without even thinking about it, he launched himself at the barmaid. He clambered onto the bar on his knees and gripped her shoulders desperately in an iron grip. He stared deep into her eyes, looking for any trace of a lie as he tried to ease his growing fears.

"Mira-" He had to stop as the panic threatened to choke him. He took a deep breath before asking her earnestly.

"P-please. Tell me what job she's on."

"…"

Mira looked back at him and the sadness, the guilt, the _grief_ he saw there. He thought he would drown in it.

His hands began to shake, and he started to rock the takeover mage in his arms.

"Mira? Quit messing with me….Where is she? Where's Luce!"

He thought of their last conversation. The anger in his eyes. The sadness in hers. _No, no, no…he had to fix this. He had to see her. To know that she was okay. To know his worry was for nothing. To tell her he was sorry. To tell her he-'  
_"Natsu!" Erza shouted. She tensed, ready to lunge at the distraught boy, even from her spot by the entrance, she could see he was gripping Mira too hard, sure to leave bruises when he let her go.

He felt crazed, desperate. That terrible feeling in his chest was growing by the second and he thought he would explode if Mira didn't answer him.

"Where's my Lucy_?!" _he pricked the corners of his eyes as he waited for her answer and the guild watched on in shock as they fell to the bar top.

Mira's mouth finally opened, and he hung on her every word.

"Natsu…she's not on a job."

"And you won't find her at her apartment!" she quickly added, seeing that he was about to race out of the guild. He turned back to her and the heat of his gaze all but burned her.

"Sh-She's gone. She left Fairy Tail four months ago…" she whispered. For an endless moment, nothing changed.

His eyes still flashed hazel, his grip on her arms was still unshakable.

She waited and she knew the exact moment the words finally registered in his mind.

It was like the fire in his gaze was snuffed out. He stumbled off of the bar, his eyes never leaving hers as he staggered away. His thoughts blurred together, practically undecipherable.

_No. _his mind repeated. _No. No. No. No No. NO!_

_She couldn't be gone. She loves Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and me. She loves us, right? So, why did she..? No, she couldn't leave! Not without me! She wouldn't leave without me!_

It felt like his world tilted on its axis and sent everything crashing around him. His heart slowed until it simply thudded dully in his chest. His blazing blood ran cold.

He was familiar with this feeling.

It reminded him of the way he felt when he woke up and realized Igneel was gone. How he felt when Mira and Elfman came home without Lisanna at their side to greet him.

But this…this was somehow _worse_.

'_Four months…she's been gone for four months…'_

His head dropped and his bangs covered his expression from his nakama.

Everyone watched the dragon slayer warily.

His voice came out small, no more than a whimper.

"Mira, please tell me you're lying." he choked out.

His face lifted and everyone was speechless at the anguish there. Tears streamed down his face and many looked away from the desperation in his eyes.

"S-She can't leave us! She'd get lonely…she hates being alone for too long…and she hates traveling by herself…where would she go? She doesn't like walking for very long. And she hates carrying all those bags. I usually do that…"

His breathing picked up. Air. He wasn't getting enough air. Soon he was panting and still, the words wouldn't stop.

"Who's gonna make her happy if she's alone? Who's gonna make her laugh? W-Who's gonna make her _smile?_ Who's gonna start her fires or warm her hands when it gets cold?" Natsu could hear the hysterical edge enter his voice as it got louder.

"How is she gonna go on adventures with us if she's gone?"

Her face flashed before his eyes, those enormous brown eyes, her soft golden hair, her brilliant smile. He may never see it again.

'_Gone. She's…gone.'_

His knees and arms began to shake as he started to lose the will to hold himself up. His heart sped up in his chest, the beat reverberating in his ears. His blood began to simmer again and his breathes left his body jaggedly. Still, the words tumbled from his mouth. He couldn't _stop_.

"Sh-She could get hurt a-and we wouldn't even know…" his voice broke in places as the sadness took over and reality set in.

He grasped his head in his hands as his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees on the floor.

"NO! She couldn't _leave! _Not without someone there to protect her! N-Not without me! _Luce wouldn't leave without me! Not without saying goodbye!" _He was practically screaming now.

His nails dug into his hair to the point of pain, but he couldn't care less. He screwed his eyes shut and tears raced down his face as his mind unraveled. The guild watched on, speechless, as one of their strongest members broke down in front of them, unsure of what to do.

He opened his eyes and looked over the faces he had come to know and love over the majority of his life. His friends. His nakama. _His family. _

As he looked at them, something clicked.

Everyone looked around nervously as the temperature began to climb. Sweat collected on their brows and pretty soon the heat was all but suffocating.

Natsu met all of their gazes as his body ignited. Almost everyone took a step back as his fire shot up to the rafters, singing the ceiling and immersing the guild in its intense heat.

His eyes burned like hot coals and the beginning of crimson red scales began to break across his face.

"No...this…this has gotta be some kinda sick joke." He looked up at all of his guildmates.

"It's gotta be." he chuckled darkly, and his voice sent a chill down their spines. Even Erza took a small step back.

"Because that would mean, _you all_ _kept this from me for __**months**__!" _he snarled.

"FOUR MONTHS! You kept me in the dark all of this time, knowing she could be in danger without me there to protect her! HOW COULD YOU!" he roared. His flames burned hotter, so hot they burned through the ceiling of the guildhall. A column of fire shot into the sky for all of Magnolia to see.

CENTRAL PARK (A COUPLE HOURS PRIOR)

"You iron-studded _asshole_! Put. Me. Down! Oof!"

Levy rubbed her rump as Gajeel dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. She looked around and saw that they were at Magnolia Central Park, under one of the large, sprawling oak trees. Confused, she looked up, a question on her tongue, but it died as she saw the infuriated expression of the man towering over her. The leaves cast soft shadows on his uniquely handsome face and Levy swallowed around the lump that'd grown in her throat.

He closed his eyes and looked away, as if the sight of her disgusted him, and Levy felt the hurt twinge in her chest at his constant rejection.

"Levy, who's your best friend?"

Her brows furrowed. Unsure where this random question was coming from.

"Lu-chan of course…" she replied hesitantly.

His eyes narrowed and the vibrant red of his irises held her captive as he stared her down.

"Are you sure?"

"O-of course I'm sure. What are you getting at Gajeel?"

"How's Lucy doing?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, her confusion and irritation deepening.

"Why do you care?"

"Answer the question Shrimp." he said quietly.

"She's fine." she answered quickly.

From the disappointed look on Gajeel's face, she knew she'd messed up.

"O-okay, I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a while, but I know she's been busy, getting

stronger with all her solo missions, I didn't wanna bother her…"

"She's been gone for four months Levy."

"…"

"Wh-"

"And the worst part," he chuckled dismally,

"is that the last thing she told me before she left was for me to look after you."

Levy gasped.

He looked at her and she was surprised at the amount of pain she could see buried behind the hard exterior of his eyes. How had she never noticed before?

She stayed quiet as he told her everything and by the end of it, she was a crying mess.

Gajeel continued to glare down at the woman at his feet, but it broke his heart a little to see her in so much pain. Still, he couldn't comfort her. Not yet.

"Levy, you're one of the kindest people I know. And you're hands down the smartest,"

"So why the hell did it take _four goddamn months_ for you to finally give a fuck about your best friend?" he questioned angrily. He clutched his hands into fists, afraid he might reach out and try to shake the answers out of her.

But when she flinched under his harsh scrutiny, he had to subdue the urge to hold her and to apologize for his cruel words. He had to stay strong. He couldn't forgive her until he heard from her own mouth her reasons for all but forgetting her best friend. He really couldn't find a single reason why it took her this long to think about her.

"I-I don't have a good reason." she sniffled.

"B-because I noticed her absence months ago…"

"…_What!?_"

Levy wiped her eyes and her lips trembled as she fought to get the words out.

"I-I noticed how sad she was after leaving Team Natsu. I knew she was devastated. Her teammates were the most important people to her in the guild, and I couldn't even imagine how much it hurt when Natsu picked Lisanna over her."

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" he asked, shocked.

"B-because I knew a lot of her pain…was my fault…"

She looked up to meet his gaze. He was slightly taken back by the anguish there.

"I can't even begin to tell you all of the times I tried to convince her she had feelings for Natsu. I was so sure that Natsu felt the same way about her, I thought she was being silly, not confessing the way she felt. I pushed and I pushed and I pushed, _like I always do_!" she spat angrily.

"Until finally, she admitted her feelings to me for that…that _idiot. _You know, she had actually planned on telling him, but then, next thing we know, Lisanna is back and Natsu drops her."

She put her face in her hands.

"I-I didn't think she'd want to talk to _me_ of all people. I was the one that put her in that position after all. If she hadn't listened to me, at least her heart would've been protected when Lisanna came back. Some kinda best friend I am, I left her vulnerable. And in the end, she paid the price for my need to be right about everything." she said self-loathingly.

"Instead of forcing my way into her business _again_, I figured she'd come to me if she wanted to talk, but she never did…"

"Then _you_ started distancing yourself from me. I didn't know why. I didn't even know you and Lu-chan were close. But I figured it was karma. I was the reason my best friend got her heart broken by the guy she was falling for. It was only fair the same thing happen to me."

Gajeel's mind was malfunctioning as he took in everything she said.

'_Wait…did she just admit that…'_

Before he could fully connect the dots, she went on with her story and he pulled his attention back to her.

"I'll be honest. I didn't know she'd left the guild _permanently._ I never saw her in the guild anymore, I even took a week off of missions just to see if she would come in, of course, she never did, and when I went to our favorite bookstore, the owner said she hadn't come in for _months_! But, Master hadn't said anything, and I know he and Mira keep tabs on everyone, so I tried not to worry. I thought she'd just taken a long mission, something to get her mind off of everything, and when I got this key on my last job…"

She looked down at the black key she still had clutched in her hand. She ran her fingers over it gently, already looking forward to the day she might give it to its new owner.

"I guess, I took it as a sign that maybe she'd be back soon…"

She sighed.

"Now I know there's nothing I can do but hope and pray that she'll come back to the guild and that I'll get the chance to apologize."

He heard her breath catch right before she broke down in tears again, and Gajeel couldn't take it anymore.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He pressed her against his chest and simply cradled her as she cried and cried.

"It's okay Shrimp, she doesn't blame you for Natsu's stupidity. And I know that she'll come back. Eventually."

He heard her sniffle and wipe her nose on the back of her hand. He looked down into her delicate face and he thought he could gaze into her chocolate brown eyes for forever.

'_Damn, when did I become such a romantic. Pathetic.' _he thought to himself.

"Really?" she said.

He nodded.

"Really. Just promise me that _when_ she comes back, you'll be a better friend."

"I promise." she said firmly.

"Good." He tucked her head back into his chest and they sat there just holding each other until they both drifted off beneath the oak tree. It was the best sleep Gajeel had gotten in months.

Sometime later, the ground shook, and Gajeel jolted awake.

Something in the sky caught his eye and he cursed.

"_Shit_!"

His loud voice woke up the girl in his arms and she looked around frantically.

"What! What's wrong?" she yelled before her eyes focused on the tower of fire licking at the sky. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Looks like Salamander just found out."

Gajeel quickly got to his feet and he carefully placed Levy on the ground.

"Stay here. I gotta go calm his ass down."

"Be careful!" she called out after him as he began to leave.

"No worries, Shrimp. I've been waiting for this day. _Gihi_."

Then he took off, back to the guild to knock some sense into the idiot who broke his sister's heart.

**AN:Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I honestly don't know how to feel about it. I rewrote it three times and even now, I feel like I could've done better, but I know you were all waiting and I reeaaally wanted to get this out to you. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I could really use some constructive feedback. Thank you again to everyone following this story or sharing their opinions. It means a lot to me. And lastly, a reminder to stay safe out there during these troubling times. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Announcement at the end. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 15**

Deep in the recesses of Natsu Dragneel's mind, a beast fought for freedom from his cage.

He rammed the solid bars, screamed bloody murder, and paced to and fro in his rage.

_Where is she?_

_She needs me!_

_Protect! __**Protect!**_

But try as he might, the bars were simply too strong to break, and his calls went unheard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The guildhall was on fire.

The Fairy Tail guildmembers watched on from afar as their home literally went up in smoke.

No one spoke.

All that could be heard were the sounds of destruction coming from within the guildhall. Among the crowd stood Lisanna. She glanced over the sea of faces around her and her heart clenched. Expressions ranged from sorrowful to infuriated to simply dumbstruck. She met the woeful gaze of her sister and flinched before settling her eyes on the somewhat pathetic lump of blue fur she held in her arms.

"L-Luushheeee!"

"I-I-I'm sorryyyy!"

Happy's sobs tore at Lisanna's heart strings. She'd never seen him this upset, he was inconsolable, either unwilling or unable to listen to her attempts to quiet his cries. So, she simply curled him up into her arms and held him gently.

Happy didn't know what to do. What to say. What to think. All he knew was that Carla hated him, his best friend was on the brink of destroying their home, and Lucy was gone…

It just couldn't be true. This was Lucy! The loud, weird, thoughtful, kind-hearted girl he and Natsu brought to Fairy Tail.

She was the one Happy could go to for a good laugh.

The one he went to when Carla refused his advances and he needed someone to cry to.

She loved Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail loved her. How did he…how did he not _notice_?

His throat closed up around the remorse now threatening to overcome him and silently watched as loud crashes and the occasional explosion continued to come from the guild hall.

"L-Lushee…" he whimpered pathetically. Tears flooded his eyes and snot started to trickle from his nose as his life came crashing down around him.

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded from the guildhall and Happy watched as debris began to fall to the streets.

"P-please come back Lushee… W-We need you."

_'__**Natsu**__ needs you…'_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch the guildhall crumble.

Meanwhile, three of Fairy Tail's strongest fought within its damaged walls.

INSIDE THE GUILDHALL

Flames consumed everything, including the wooden floors, tables and chairs. It climbed the pillars and crept along the rafters with no signs of stopping. The intense heat blistered the painted walls and smoke plumed through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Amidst the flames, Erza staggered to her feet, her lungs struggling for air as she tried to breathe through the suffocating heat. Her skin felt scalded beneath the heavy metal of her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

She looked around at the destruction that had befallen the guildhall and felt her anger grow close to bursting.

She braced herself as her eyes locked onto the enraged fire wizard before racing forward.

"Requip!"

Ignoring his warning growl, she pushed on, now adorning her Flame Empress Armor. The fire that continued to devour the building gleamed beautifully off her sword in an array of amber and scarlets.

She rushed her teammate, hoping a fast approach would catch him off guard.

He was open.

Her sword sliced through the air with deadly accuracy, cutting through the flames like paper.

But just before it grazed the skin of his chest, she looked up to meet his burning eyes, and felt her hand falter.

Her blunder was all it took for Natsu to reach up and wrap his hand around her throat, before he threw her into the far wall.

Again, the breath was knocked from her as rubble came tumbling down around her.

Natsu grabbed his head, a searing headache blinding him for a moment. He pinched an eye close in a vain attempt to subdue the pain. It felt like something was trying to claw out of his head!

There was a flash of light that momentarily blinded him, but he recognized the familiar eerie glow of Gray's Ice-Make magic.

The ice wizard stepped forward. It was clear from the bruises that littered his exposed chest, that Natsu was getting the best of him as well.

"You need to cool it Flamehead! Ice-Make: Lance!"

Ice streaked toward the dragon slayer, quick as bullets. Ignoring the pounding in his skull, Natsu managed to claw the ice away with his lit hands before they could reach his face. Without a word, he turned toward his life-long rival and he didn't hold back.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

He hurled the massive fireball and Gray quickly leapt out of the way as the fire exploded onto the spot he'd been standing not a second prior.

He slid across the floor as the mere heat from the attack singed the fine hairs on his arm. And without taking his eyes off Natsu, he shouted for his teammate missing in action.

"Erza! You alright?"

When there was no answer, Gray began to worry.

Taking the chance, he quickly looked at the pile of wreckage he'd seen her crash into and let out the breath he'd been holding when the rubble began to shift. She emerged wielding her Purgatory Armor. Her ginormous stone sword in hand.

"I'm fine." she panted. "He simply caught me off guard."

Despite her words, bruises covered her body as well. The pain in her chest told her a couple of her ribs had been fractured, and her head throbbed from the impact of the fallen rubble. A quick glance towards Gray told her they wouldn't last much longer.

She took in the enraged boy in front of them and her eyes drooped wearily. The injuries they managed to inflict on him didn't seem to make a single difference. It was clear from the resolute look in his glowing eyes and the brilliant red scales that framed his face that he was far from finished.

She grew frustrated, her hands tightening around the handle of her sword. A couple decisive strikes from her Flame Empress set had never failed to overwhelm the dragon slayer before, but…she was hesitating.

Because, despite the fury in his eyes, or the destruction his flames wrought onto their beloved home, or even the injuries he'd inflicted on herself and Gray, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

It was one thing to knock him out for a train ride or hit him for his idiotic shenanigans but this…this was something totally different.

She knew this side of Natsu.

She saw it when she first met him, an orphaned young boy recovering from the unexplained loss of his father. She saw it when Lisanna didn't come home and he stood over her grave with disbelief in his eyes. And she saw it in her vision at the Tower of Heaven as she floated, trapped within the giant lacrima, as a heartbroken Natsu grieved violently over her death, ruining her funeral, shouting, causing a scene, unwilling to accept the truth no matter how much it hurt the ones around him.

But she knew that when the rage finally passed, when the dust settled, Natsu would look around at all the damage he caused, and it might break him. And that terrified her.

So, she was hesitating. Her attacks were not as ferocious, her conviction compromised. Her mind continued to war with her heart, unsure how best to deal with the boy she looked to as a brother.

Knowing this fight could go on for quite some time before finally ending, and not sure of the outcome, she was left with only one choice.

"Natsu!" she shouted.

He turned toward her, and a piece of her heart chipped away at the distrust she saw there.

She stepped forward; arms open as if to embrace him.

"This isn't the way to handle this, so _please_, stop, and let's can talk things through."

She punctuated her words by letting the heavy sword drop where it shook the very floorboards.

His lip curled back in contempt as she implored him.

"Why should I?" he snapped, and venom all but dripped from his words.

"We're your friends Natsu. We just want to help!" Erza retorted.

Natsu froze.

Erza cursed silently, knowing her words had only made things worse. Gray stiffened as he felt the temperature somehow climb even _higher_.

"You wanna help…"

Natsu focused back on her incredulously.

"_Now_ you want to _help_?!"

Memories of Lucy continued to torment him behind his eyes. **_Protect._**

"If you wanted to help me you would've told me about Lucy!" he snarled.

"If you were _really_ my friends, you woulda' told me the _truth_!"

"Master forbade it!" she responded sharply before clenching her jaw shut. She looked away, already knowing what he would say next.

"SO WHAT!" he roared.

She flinched.

"How many times do we break the rules when we know it's the right thing to do?!" He spat the words at her in contempt, her excuses paltry and meaningless to him.

While he was distracted, Gray tried to sneak closer, but Natsu switched his glare to the ice wizard and if looks could kill…

"Stay. Away from me." he growled softly.

He'd never admit it, but Gray felt a shiver race down his back. He hesitated, unsure just how far his teammate would go this time.

The guild doors swung open with a loud thud.

"Oi! Salamander!"

Natsu turned sharply toward the familiarly grating voice…

WHAM!

…straight into an iron club.

The hit sent Natsu careening into the back wall of the guild, his head rapping hard against a stone pillar, and pain exploded at the base of his skull before he fell to the ground. The pain was white hot, and only added to the agony from his splitting headache. His anger exploded, and he wasted no time as he stumbled to his feet.

His legs and arms screamed in protest, the injuries he sustained from his team were starting to catch up with him, but his rage drove him on and fueled the fire in his belly. Especially as he tracked the movement of the receding iron club, where it morphed into a studded fist. Amber burned into crimson as he finally met the arrogant gaze of his fellow slayer.

A devious smirk broke out across Gajeel's face as he took in Natsu's enraged expression.

"Gi hi. I've been waiting to pound your face in for months." he rumbled.

Across the guildhall, Erza stared down the iron dragon slayer, slightly put off that he'd managed to land a blow so easily. But her scowl went completely unnoticed as the hulking man refused to break his attention from the fire mage.

"Gajeel! Stay out of this, we're handling it." Erza ordered.

The slayer in question finally broke his glower to look between the two other mages before him. His gaze lingered on their numerous wounds. Then he looked around at the guildhall covered in flames.

"…this is you handling it?" he deadpanned.

Erza's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Listen to her rust bucket. Nobody knows Natsu like we do." Gray warned.

Gajeel snorted.

"Well, seeing as he's kicking both your asses, I think I'll stay,"

"Besides,"

Gajeel took a couple steps toward the Natsu in anticipation.

"This little shit's got some explaining to do."

Natsu let out a low growl in response.

Erza stared at the two slayers before her, contemplating. Something on Gajeel's face told her that this fight meant more to him than he was letting on. From the unyielding look in his eye, he clearly had no intentions of backing down. And she also knew that she would continue to hesitate if she were to stay in this fight…

"...Gray, fall back." she ordered.

Gray looked toward his teammate; disbelief written clearly across his face.

"But Erza-"

"Don't argue. We'll let Gajeel deal with him for now,"

"We need to go make sure our guildmates are all safe and accounted for."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu flinch.

That small act gave her the tiniest bit of hope.

She sent one last meaningful look Gajeel's way.

"We leave this to you." she said, before turning to go.

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes back to carefully analyzing Natsu's every move.

As she ran out of the guild, she cast her thoughts toward her angst-ridden teammate in the slightest hope that they might reach him.

_'I know how hard this is, Natsu. And I know how much you hate it when the ones you care for leave you…But you won't hurt the people you love. Not on purpose and certainly not out of spite. We're your family…'_

Gray on the other hand, threw one last glare at the fire mage.

"Get your shit together man, for Lucy."

Natsu spared him half a glance before focusing on Gajeel once more.

Gray reluctantly turned to follow Erza through the front doors, leaving the two dragon slayers to face off in the burning guildhall.

A sinister grin curled Gajeel's lips as his skin turned to steel.

"_Finally_!" he exclaimed.

Without hesitation, he rushed toward Natsu for a head on approach. Natsu instantly forgot about his teammates, his entire focus on the approaching mage.

"I don't have time for you metalhead!"

Natsu rushed to meet him, intent on smashing his smug face in.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Almost effortlessly, Gajeel locked his arm around the flaming fist before grabbing Natsu's face with his other hand.

Ignoring the scalding heat from the skin to skin contact, Gajeel let loose a vicious snarl of his own before driving Natsu headfirst into the floor, the wood shattering under the blow.

"Get off your high fucking horse Salamander!" he growled. Changing his hand into a long club, he dragged Natsu across the floor, running him through tables and chairs. Eventually though, even Gajeel had to back off. Despite his scales of steel, the heat emanating from the fire mage was enough to scorch his hand.

He cursed as he shook his hand out, and watched, calculating, as Natsu staggered to his feet, his eyes dark, a scowl plastered across his face.

"And quit throwin' a goddamn tantrum." Gajeel added. He aimed another hard look at the damaged guildhall to emphasize his point before zeroing in on the boy in front of him.

"I always knew you were immature, but this is just pathetic." he sneered.

Natsu's only response was a growl that resonated deep in his throat.

An answering growl ripped past Gajeel's lips, rising to the challenge almost eagerly.

There was a moment of hesitation, the two sized each other up as the crackles and snaps of the blazing fires carried on in the background. Then, they exploded at each other.

Natsu landed the first blow. His fist flew into Gajeel's face and the hulking man let out a grunt under the impact, a bruise already blooming across the left side of his face. Natsu smirked, content his fist had finally met its mark. But Gajeel was quick to repay him with a heavy foot to the gut.

Natsu braced for it but was surprised at the searing pain that raced through his abdomen at the blow. He looked down to see blood run down his bare torso, then his eyes latched onto the iron spikes currently protruding from the bottom of Gajeel's steel toed boots.

"I guess once a thug always a thug. That was low, even for you!" he spat out.

"Oh? Did you think I'd go easy on your dumb ass? Iron Dragon: Demon Logs!"

Holding his stomach, Natsu bobbed and weaved, barely managing to dodge the launched projectiles.

"You guys got a lotta nerve, keeping this from me. She was gone for **FOUR MONTHS** GAJEEL! AND NONE OF YOU EVEN BOTHERED TO TELL ME!"

At the fire slayer's proclamation, Gajeel stopped mid-attack and Natsu skidded to a halt, panting hard.

Gajeel looked at the boy in front of him in astonishment. Then he burst into laughter.

"HA!"

Natsu watched on warily as the man in front of him continued to laugh hysterically. On and on it went, and Natsu subconsciously feared for Gajeel's mental health...

But beneath the laughs, a deep-seated anger was taking root in the iron dragon slayer. It hardened his eyes and added a dark edge to his booming cackles.

Another glance at the arrogant expression on Natsu's face had the laughter dying in his throat.

_'He's got the nerve to stand there…and feel __**angry**__?'_

_'__**He**__ feels betrayed?'_

His bloodred eyes bored into Natsu's skull.

"I think you mean," he murmured quietly.

"she's been gone for four months and you didn't _notice_." Gajeel corrected, eyes glittering.

He watched as Natsu's head tilted to the side in confusion.

Gajeel waited, eager to see the moment of clarity on his face. He wasn't disappointed.

Natsu froze. Muscles tensed, breathing halted. His eyes, however, grew to the size of saucers. It was as if a light went off in his mind, the words resonating deep inside himself.

Gajeel simply watched on in dark amusement. He noticed the flames surrounding him began to simmer down.

"What did you just say?" Natsu whispered.

Feeling almost giddy, Gajeel stepped forward.

"Oh no, you heard me,"

"You were so caught up in your own little world, that you didn't even notice Bunny Girl left!"

Natsu shook his head vigorously in denial.

"Guess she really was just filling in for what's her name then, huh?" Gajeel continued to taunt.

_'Does he mean Lisanna?'_ Natsu thought.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Natsu yelled, eyes closed firmly, as if to block out the man's cruel words.

"I-I gotta find her-"

Gajeel took another step forward and Natsu's eyes snapped open.

"Get away from me!" he yelled.

"She's _gone_ Natsu, and there's _nothin'_ you can do about it now."

Gajeel stepped closer.

And just like that, the boy's anger reignited. His eyes opened, irises burning like hot coals.

"I said, SHUT UP!" he snarled.

His flames were back, and Gajeel watched as those hazel eyes turned reptilian.

Natsu rushed him, body covered in fire.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"  
He shot straight into Gajeel's gut and the iron dragon slayer bowled over at the impact before being thrown into the guild doors. They fell underneath him, but Gajeel was quick to jump to his feet in time to see Natsu stalk out of the burning guildhall.

_'Well shit. This is the opposite of calming him down,'_ he thought to himself sardonically.

But he couldn't seem to help himself. Day after day, _month after month_, he watched Natsu go on about his life, happily unaware of the pain he'd caused, the life he'd ruined, and he had the audacity to blame the _guild_? The sheer need to simply _break_ the runt swept through him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and his instincts goaded him on.

But…

He knew, deep, deep, down that Lucy wouldn't want this. He up at the guildhall covered in flames.

She wouldn't want her family fighting over her leaving. Especially not Natsu. So, where did that leave him?

He took a second to try to collect himself. He fought to push the red haze back and tamper down the bloodlust.

He was on a mission, he reminded himself.

_'Calm down the flaming idiot. Get to the bottom of this.'_

_'Still,'_ his subconscious whispered.

_'There's nothing stopping me from having a little fun while I do that..'_

"You know what I don't get Salamander?"

Not expecting a response, Gajeel continued without pause.

"You don't seem to care that you were the reason she left in the first place." he scorned.

As expected, that got Natsu's attention, and as the words registered through that thick skull, he finally came to a gradual stop.

Natsu felt like he'd been sucker punched in the chest. The breath left his lungs in a whoosh for what felt like the hundredth time today.

_'Lucy left…because of me?'_

_'But…__**no**__.'_ He shook his head again, as if to shake the horrifying thought loose.

He refused to believe that. Sure, they fought, and he'd be the first to admit he screwed up big time for leaving things between them the way they were…but there was no way he was the reason she left…right? Surely, she left because…because…

He swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat.

He couldn't think of a single reason why Lucy would leave Fairy Tail.

_**'You were the reason she left in the first place'**_

No, those words cut him too deep, hit a little too close to home for his liking, and he _couldn't _accept them. He'd never do something to hurt her and he'd never want her to leave. Fairy Tail was supposed to be her home!

The sight of her crying, _because of him_. It was all he could see.

_'Stop thinking about that!'_ he snapped at himself.

"Th-that's bullshit! She'd come to me if something was wrong!" he shouted.

But even Gajeel could her the uncertainty underlying his voice.

"Because you're always there for her right?" Gajeel shot back.

"Then tell me, _where is she now?_" he shouted, fed up with his denial.

Natsu stared at him, eyes guarded, jaw set.

Gajeel's glare cut into him, then cut him to the quick. He still just wasn't getting it.

"…She could be dead for all we know. And it'd be your fault." he growled.

Natsu staggered back.

He stared at Gajeel in disbelief.

Shock turned to denial. Denial morphed into fury.

_'How could he say something like that?'_

_'How could he think she's…'_

His head pounded.

_Protect. Protect. __**Protect.**_

Gajeel took another step forward and…

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

An inferno of deadly fire shot toward Gajeel, set on burning him to ashes.

WITH THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD

Erza and Gray watched as a loud boom rose from the entrance to the guild. The smoke cleared and everyone watched on in shock as Gajeel climbed to his feet, a furious fire mage hot on his heels.

Gray snorted.

"Great call Erza, letting him handle this."

"Be quiet." she snapped.

"We weren't doing any better, and I have faith in Gajeel. He won't hold back against Natsu, not like us."

"I didn't-"

Erza cut him with a hard look and he turned his head away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Fine. I wasn't fighting as hard as I shoulda been, but…it's hard…when he gets like this. Usually we can just knock some sense into him, and he bounces back but, it's never been this bad…" he murmured quietly.

Erza sighed, dropping her steely glare.

"I know."

She looked back down at the two slayers, face grave.

Just then, they watched in dismay as Natsu unleashed his roar, only for it to collide with the swirling mass of iron that made up Gajeel's counter roar. The impact could be felt even from where everyone gathered.

Happy shivered. He glanced up from the warm embrace of Lisanna's arms and whimpered at what he saw.

Metal and fire met in an epic explosion, neither backing down as the two slayers fought to overcome the other.

Happy watched on helplessly as the intense firestorm of Natsu's roar slowly dwindled before his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat, a quiver racing down his small body as little by little, the brilliant orange flames were overcome by the raging whirlwind of sharpened metal.

Until the flames were completely snuffed out.

BACK IN FRONT OF THE GUILD

**_'you were the reason she left in the first place…you didn't notice…she's gone Natsu….'_**

Gajeel's words seemed pummel his mind even as he fought to withhold the slayer's roar. The injuries he'd sustained throbbed, along with his splitting headache. He could feel his magic reaching its limit as he struggled to push on.

The intensity of Gajeel's attack surprised him, and he couldn't help but compare this fight to the first time he'd faced off against him.

They were in Phantom Lord's secret weapon, The Giant. Natsu was at his breaking point, much like he was in that moment, but he knew, he couldn't fall. He had to protect the girl behind him. He could feel her fear, could smell the salty tang of her tears and the copper undertone of her blood from the injuries she sustained from the brute in front of him.

His only thought had been _'Save Lucy…'_

And just like that, his fighting spirit shattered.

Lucy wasn't here for him to save anymore. Lucy wasn't here for him to protect anymore. And it was _his_ fault.

All of this ran through his mind in mere seconds.

His magic failed him then.

Gajeel's roar tore through the last of his fire. The torrent of iron swept him up with the force of a runaway train.

When it finally ended, he slowly tried to drag himself to his feet, but before he could get his bearings, Gajeel was on him and he wasn't sure what hurt more, his fists or his words.

Gajeel couldn't seem to stop. His bloodlust was back. His anger almost palpable and before he knew it his fist was connecting with Natsu's gut.

"She left cuz' she felt like nobody wanted her around!" he started.

Hit after hit landed, and Natsu stumbled back under the melee.

"You all made her feel weak!"

Another hit.

"She was sad. She was lonely. She was depressed! And you didn't. Fucking. _**Notice!**_" he snarled.

Natsu was sure a couple of his ribs cracked under the blows, but he couldn't find the strength to defend himself.

At the dull look in the fire dragon slayer's eyes, Gajeel felt his anger come to a head.

He brought his steel enhanced hands together before smashing them down over Natsu's head and watched in satisfaction as he was sent headfirst into the ground.

A massive crater cracked the earth underneath him from the blow.

There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard was the haggard breathing of the Iron Dragon Slayer towering over the beaten boy on the floor.

"So, where the fuck were you Natsu?! Why weren't you there for her when she needed you the most?!" he snarled.

With those words, the red scales adorning Natsu's face finally began to dwindle away.

He laid there on the broken ground in despair.

It was like that question knocked loose the ball of rage that had been burning in his gut, and without it, there was nothing left but his pain, his guilt, and his grief.

A million thoughts seemed to pass through his mind. A million questions.

Lucy's smile when she gave up her spot. Cheerful as ever, but her eyes… _'Weren't they brighter than that?'_

Her distance as she seemed to drift farther and farther from the team.

That horrible night. Her tears. Her pain. _'Why didn't I go to her when I knew she was hurting?'_

All the nights he stayed up, thinking about the day she'd finally forgive him.

All the nights he now realized Lucy wasn't even home.

He'd failed her. As her best friend and as her partner.

He squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to shut it all out. His headache was back, pounding away at the inside of his head mercilessly.

It felt like a dragon's roar reverberating through his skull.

Meanwhile, Gajeel stood over him, waiting for something, hell, anything. He was tense, bracing for the moment the boy would explode towards him again. But it never came.

The boy beneath him stayed crumbled on the ground. And when a whimper broke through the pinkette's lips, Gajeel's shoulders slumped, the anger all but leaving him in a giant whoosh.

"Luce…" the sound was so quiet, Gajeel almost missed it, but the torment in his voice was unmistakable.

Gajeel heaved out a massive sigh. It was over.

He looked around at all the destruction this idiot had caused and winced. Makarov was gonna be livid when he saw the damages. The guildhall had been damn near brand new after all.

Annoyed, pissed, and disappointed, he knelt down next to the fallen slayer and looked him dead in the eye.

"We need to talk."

**AN: Yeaaah it's been a good minute since I last posted. I sincerely apologize for that, but this chapter was way harder for me to write than I anticipated. I had no idea how difficult it is to write an intense fight scene. This was my first and hopefully they'll get better as the story progresses. Please, please, please, feedback on what I could improve on! It really helps!**

**Also, I appreciate all of the support and heartfelt words I received on the last chapter. They really motivated me to push through on this chapter. You guys are just awesome.**

**I fought with myself on posting an announcement warning you all that this chapter was taking longer to write than I liked, but ultimately decided against it. I don't know if this is just me, but I hate it when I see a new chapter post pop up in my email and I get there and it's only an announcement. If you guys feel differently, let me know and the next time I feel a long hiatus coming I'll post one.**

**Thoughts on this chapter? As always, I am eager to hear your opinions and receive your feedback whether it's positive or negative, so long as it's said in a respectful way.**

**The plan right now is to have some Lucy perspective next chapter along with another confrontation many of you have been dying to see.**

**A few of you are wondering how long Lucy has been in the Domus Caelestis and I'll be honest, I have not been keeping track. I'm going to just say maybe a little under a month? **

**I love when you guys ask questions and I will do my best to answer them if I feel like they don't ruin future parts of the story. Again, I apologize for the long wait and I will do my best to keep the long hiatuses to a minimum, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe everyone!**


End file.
